


You Need A Ride?

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Biker!Rhett, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Strip Clubs/Strippers, Phone Sex, Running Away Together, Sleepy Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Link's in a bad relationship and he needs saving. Rhett, the handsome biker he meets by chance is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 226
Kudos: 179





	1. Another Man's Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Hubby for giving me this prompt. He is currently making me watch Sons of Anarchy and I couldn't get this scene out of my head (I linked to it below). This fic is based off this scene alone, everything else is just fiction :) hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ux_DTeuR_o

Link sat in the passenger seat of Chad's pick up truck, humming the song that he heard in his head after Chad killed the switch. The stifling heat making it near miserable inside the cab. The North Carolina sun beating down in the middle of the day only shaded by the bright red awning of the Cowboys. 

Link went to turn the ignition on so he could at least run the fan on - no keys. "Shit," Link said reaching for the door to open it and step outside. He stopped himself short, not wanting to set Chad off again, his tongue flicked to the cut on his lip, worrying the swollen flesh. 

The sting still there from where Chad smacked him the night before. 

He'd come home from work and Chad was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV - like always. Food scattered all over the coffee table and crumbs in the floor. 

Link said nothing, though. He never did. That didn't make a difference anymore, Chad found something to be mad about all the time. 

They'd only been together for a couple of months. It had been so perfect when they met. Chad looked like a dream walking up to Link in that bar. His honey brown eyes mixed with his tanned and freckled skin, smiling that crooked smile while buying Link a drink with just a nod of his head toward the bartender. 

Link fell - hard. And it was good for the first few weeks, Chad really seemed to care for him. Never shy with the affection that Link craved, treating him to romantic dates and late night walks in the parks just up the road from where Link's apartment was. 

Until Link got a little too sassy for his own good. He'd never meant for Chad to take it so seriously, Link had always been a jokster, doing anything for a laugh. He sometimes didn't have a filter but most people found that part of him adorable. 

Chad didn't - not that particular day.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. He was just talking to me. He wasn't trying to hit on me." Link had said. Link was riding in the passenger seat of that old pick-up after Chad picked him up at work to grab a bite to eat together. 

"I saw how he was looking at you. He definitely wanted to be more than friends." Chad huffed, hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. 

"Well, I am nice to look at. Maybe we should go back," He chuckled.

Link's laugh was cut short by a stinging pain across his cheek, it happened so fast Link wasn't sure _what_ had hit him. He looked across the seat at Chad's brown eyes now blown black with anger, his face red. 

Link whimpered, bringing his hand up to the throbbing skin, already swelling into a welt on the side of his face. Completely speechless at what Chad had just done. 

"Don't say that shit," Chad yelled, louder than necessary in the small cab of the truck, causing Link to flinch back at the words. 

The rest of the drive was silent, Link afraid to speak, afraid to breath. They pulled into the parking lot of their favorite pizza joint and Chad got out of the truck, making his way around to Link's side. 

Link flinched again at the sound of the door swinging open beside him. Chad grabbed his wrists, much more tender than the last time they touched and pulled Link to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry, baby." He cooed, voice sounding sweet as sugar. "You know I get jealous. Don't want anyone looking at you but me. Yeah?" 

Link was hesitant at first to forgive him and it took a lot for Chad to convince him he was sorry. "It'll never happen again." He'd said over their pepperoni pizza that night, holding hands across the booth.

Link jerked at the sound of a tap on the window across the truck. He lurched from his thoughts and looked over to see Chad waving him out of the cab. 

Link hopped out and padded around the truck. "Check it out." Chad said pointing over at a row of two motorcycles that lined the side of the gas station. 

Link nodded, "Cool," He'd always thought it would be fun to ride one but Link never thought he would get around to doing so, it was one of those bucket list things. He'd wait until he was too old to buy one and end up renting one for a day trip to the mountains. 

"Come on, take my picture on one." Chad said excitedly jogging over to the row of bikes. 

"Uh, that's probably not such a good idea, babe. What if they catch you?" Link wondered, not wanting to cause any sort of confrontation, especially with the type of people that rode motorcycles.   
  
"Eh," was his only response. In typical Chad fashion, he thought no one could touch him. Link followed him over to the bikes as he looked down at them, deciding on which one to sit on. 

He landed on the one closest to the outside. It was sold black, with details of chrome, dust sprinkled over it causing the shine to dull. It was long, surprisingly long, Link thought - but then again he didn't know much about bikes. 

"Here," Chad shoved his phone in Link's hand and walked over to the motorcycle, sitting on it more roughly than Link would have liked. Link opened the camera app on the phone so he could get a picture and they could get on with their day before the owners of the bikes came out and caught a stranger sitting on it. 

He pushed the app icon once more but it still didn't open so Link exited out of everything to try again. "Just take the damn picture, Link." Chad said, irritation sharp on his voice. 

He heard the chime of the bell to the door indicating someone was either going into or coming out of the store. Link thought if he didn't look that it wouldn't be who he was almost positive it was. "I'm trying. It keeps closing." Link replied, getting more flustered the longer this was taking. 

"Here, let me do it." A voice came from behind him as a hand landed on the small of his back. _Shit!_ He turned and was met with an insanely tall guy and an equally insanely short, chubby guy standing behind him. 

"I - I'm sorry. I told him not to sit on your bike." Link confessed before he thought about the words and winced once they were out. He'd pay for that later. 

"It's all good." The tall guy said, taking the phone from Link's hand, frozen in the air. He was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt that hugged his torso with black jeans and a black leather vest that flapped open at the wind. He sported a bushy beard and his hair stood straight up, Link couldn't help but wonder how he managed that while wearing a helmet. 

"Cool bike, man. Couldn't pass up a chance to try it out." Chad said, still sitting sidesaddle. 

"Yeah, you look like a man that knows how to get what he wants." He turned glancing at Link, who immediately focused on the concrete at his feet. "You do that to his pretty face?" The guy asked but Link didn't look up to see if he was indeed talking about the cut on his lip. 

"He's got an attitude sometimes. You know how it is." Chad said, and Link had to physically bite his tongue to stop said attitude from coming out at that very moment. 

"Yeah, I get it. I get it." He felt the tall guy's eyes on him even though his gaze was still on the water spot beside the motorcycle, wishing he could go back to the safety of Chad's truck right about now. "So, you like Harley's, huh?" The tall man turned back to Chad.

"Yeah, I want one but they ain't cheap, dude." 

The man chuckled and held the phone up to take the picture of Chad. "Say cheese." _Maybe we will get out of this in one piece_ , Link thought.

"There ya' go." He handed to phone to the shorter man beside him as if to show him the picture. 

"That's before," The stalky man said with a hint of humor in his voice. 

Link looked to Chad, to gauge his reaction to the odd comment. He saw the tall man reach for his helmet that was sitting on the handlebar closest to him. Suddenly he brought the helmet down with a quick swing of his impossibly long arms, striking Chad in the face and knocking him to the asphalt. 

"You _never_ sit on another man's bike, asshole." He spat. 

Link jumped back, unable to hide the smallest grin on his face, "Shit," He muttered and the tall guy looked back at him with a crooked smile. 

"Shut-up, bitch." Chad yelled at Link from the ground, blood pouring from his nose and down his chin. 

Just then the other guy came in, kicking Chad in the stomach with his heavy boot, "You shut-up." He said laughing as he bent down and snapped a picture of the boy laying on the ground. "And that's after." Throwing the phone down beside Chad. 

The tall guy straddled his motorcycle, strapping his helmet on under his beard. "You need a ride? Get away from this asshole?" He asked Link. 

Link looked over at Chad, still laying on the ground, wiping the blood onto his hands. "Uh," Link didn't know what to say. What did he get himself into? These guys were obviously dangerous, they'd just knocked out a guy in the freaking parking lot of a gas station. 

"Hop on, sweetheart." He said, patting the back seat as he dug an extra helmet out of the saddle bag to his right. 

His eyes were the prettiest green Link had ever seen and his small smile hiding behind the mound of hair on his face nearly took Link's breath away. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He thought to himself as he hopped on the back on the motorcycle, grabbing the helmet from him. 

"I'm Link."

"Hi, Link. I'm Rhett." 


	2. Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this fic is fun to write! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter

Link wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he hopped onto the back of that motorcycle but damn he was glad he did. The wind whipped passed him as they sped down the road. His hands reached around Rhett's waist, holding tight and able to feel his strong muscles under his thin shirt. 

Link's face rested on the leather of his vest and he loved they way it felt against his skin. He had absolutely no idea where they were going, but, it seemed like it didn't matter. 

They turned down winding roads, Link clinging closer to Rhett when they turned a sharp curve and he felt the man under him tense then relax at the squeezes. 

Link had almost lost himself in the hum underneath him, his legs feeling the vibrations from the engine. He noticed they turned onto a gravel road, slowing down considerably at the change.

He didn't recognize where they were, and all the peace he had felt washed away as he started to panic. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Link didn't know these people. For all he knew they could be killers, they could want to... Link couldn't even think of the other possibilities. 

A hand came up to his, still wrapped around the other man and Link noticed he was squeezing Rhett's waist pretty hard. "Easy, baby. I got you." Rhett called over his shoulder, yelling over the loud rumble of the bike. 

For some reason, Link believed him. He felt safer with this stranger than he ever felt with Chad. _How does that make any sense?_

They slowed down at a point in the roadway that turned into a big cul de sac, if you could call it that with no houses around. The shorter guy pulled up behind them and they both cut their engines off, filling the woods with silence. 

"Wh - where are we?" Link asked, nervously. 

Rhett chuckled in a way that Link found absolutely adorable coming from such a big man, but didn't let himself dwell there as he was still wondering what was going to happen to him. "Just making a pit stop, darlin'. Then we can go anywhere you want." Rhett said patting Link's leg with his big hand. _God, he has such big hands._

Link slung his leg over the bike, staggered off to stretch his legs out. A hand came up and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and knocking him off balance, he fell backward landing on the bike but this time in the lap of the big man straddling it. 

"Oh," he shrieked out as he landed on Rhett's leg, his arms reaching around the taller man's neck for balance. Rhett looked at him smiling. 

"I'm glad I could give you a ride." He whispered. Link couldn't help but giggle at his crooked smirk as Rhett brought his hand up to brush Link's hair from his face. 

His fingertip trailed down Link's cheek, it made his knees weak and if he weren't already sitting down, he knew for sure he would have fallen over. The fingers reached his chin, pulling it up slightly then running the pad of his thumb across Link's bottom lip, calling attention to the small cut Chad had put there the night before.

"Does that hurt?" Rhett asked, Link's eyes immediately flicked down, but it only caused Rhett to push up again with his fingers still under his chin to hold Link's gaze where he wanted it. 

"Not too bad," Link admitted. Rhett lifted his thumb from Link's mouth and brought his face within millimeters of his own but stopped short. Link felt his hot breath on his lips, his nose filled with the scent of musk and wood and leather. 

Link pulled Rhett in the rest of the way, meeting his lips, which were so incredibly soft considering his rough around the edges exterior. His beard tickling Link's face as their lips moved together. 

Link's fingers carded through the hair on the back of his head. Rhett licked at Link's lips drawing a small whimper from the shorter man, parting them enough for Rhett to slip his tongue into Link's mouth. 

Link felt those wide hands splay across his thigh, raking his nails against the denim. Rhett pulled back, his sage eyes darting between Link's blue ones then down to his lips. 

His concentration on Rhett's touch broke when he heard the sound of another motorcycle coming down the road. "Put it back in your pants, Rhett. Here they come." The short guy grunted from behind them. Link suddenly remembering they weren't alone and blushed at the realization. 

Rhett chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart, business awaits. Stay here, shouldn't take too long." He swung his long leg over the seat after Link had pulled himself off Rhett's lap. He put his helmet on the handlebar and winked with a coy smile as Link saw three other bikes of similar style ride up into the dirt circle. 

He watched as Rhett walked over beside the shorter guy, whose name he still didn't know. They stood while the other men got off their motorcycles and formed a sort of semi-circle formation. It looked at the same time extremely official and extremely casual. 

Damn, did Rhett's ass look good in the fitted black jeans he was wearing. And his mouth tasted sweet but a little salty, Link absentmindedly licked his lips, still able to taste him there. 

He noticed one of the men that had just pulled up nodded over in Link's direction. Heat rushed to his face as Rhett turned around to look at him, flashing him a smile that only increased Link's already rapidly beating heart. 

The men talked for maybe ten minutes, Link guessed, he tried his best to make out the conversation but it was clear they had practice in keeping secrets. The other guys got on their motorcycles and sped off down the dirt road, spinning dust up behind their rear tires. 

Rhett stayed and talked with shorty, (Link decided to call him) for a few minutes as Link padded around Rhett's bike unable to keep his eyes off the gorgeous tall man. Rhett patted the guy on the shoulder as he said his good-byes and walked back over to Link. 

"Alright, darlin', business is done. Where can I take you?" Rhett asked. Striding over to Link, jutting his hips out ever so slightly as he came to stand toe to toe with the shorter man. His hands rested on Link's hips, squeezing him in just the right way. 

"Uh, what kind of business is this?" Link asked, curiosity getting the better of him and hoping Rhett wouldn't think he was overstepping. 

Rhett smiled but dropped his hold on Link's waist, "Eh, nothing you would find too interesting. I'm sure." 

Link took that as his cue to change the subject and answer the question that Rhett had asked him to begin with. Despite everything; roughing up Chad in the parking lot, the shady business dealing of whatever the fuck that was, Link really wanted Rhett. 

He was ashamed to admit exactly how much he wanted him after just leaving his boyfriend bleeding in the parking lot of a Cowboy's. Link didn't do this kind of thing. His decisions were made with careful calculations, and usually many back and forth conversations with himself about all the different ways things could go wrong. 

Maybe that's why Rhett was so appealing. Even the way he walked exuded confidence that Link could ever only wish he had. Still, he couldn't in good conscious bring him back to his place, that would be stupid, even by the standards of today's decisions. 

"I wouldn't be against going back to your place," Link said, finally managing to pull himself out of the conversation in his mind. His hands reached up, wrapping around Rhett's neck and pulling him down into a kiss, Link having to stand on his tiptoes to reach the taller man. 

Link was a big guy himself, it wasn't often that he felt small in someone's presence, but next to Rhett, he was stunted - in the best way possible. He wanted to see how else Rhett could make him feel small wrapped in his arms. 

"Now that's a good idea." Rhett wagged his eyebrows suggestively as he broke their kiss. 


	3. I Don't Do This... Usually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags!

The ride to Rhett's house was just as cathartic as the ride to the woods, or wherever they were. Link held on to him a little tighter, his fingers tracing the outline of his muscles under the shirt that blew back against him in the wind. 

Link pictured what Rhett would look like with that shirt off and his stomach fluttered knowing that is precisely the reason he was going home with him. 

Link still couldn't believe that it was him that hopped on the back of a motorcycle with a big handsome stranger. Link tried not to think about what it was exactly about himself that made Rhett want to invite him along. He was hoping he wasn't just easy pickings, the victim that needed saving, so to speak. 

Even if this did turn into more than just a one night stand, (one day stand?) it wouldn't be the end of the world. Link could do a lot worse than Rhett - though he wasn't sure if he could do much better. Rhett was absolutely gorgeous and looks wise he was exactly Link's type; tall, ruggedly handsome, and toned but not obnoxiously buff. 

Plus, he did beat the guy up that gave him a busted lip last night. _No, don't do that, Link._ He had a bad habit of falling too hard too fast, especially in these types of situations. He was a hopeless romantic at heart and always wanted a fairy tale story with a happy ending. This definitely wasn't that story but he would let it play out anyway. 

It wasn't until Rhett pulled onto Link's street that he started to question his sanity just the slightest bit. _I didn't tell him where I live_ , he thought. His heart was beating faster, his thoughts running away from him, thinking maybe he was part of some bigger plan that he couldn't understand until it was too late. 

But, they passed Link's apartment complex and kept going down the road. He'd known there was other buildings behind where he lived but he'd never traveled that way - it dead ended about half a mile or so down. 

They pulled up to a row of apartments, more spaced out than Link's, where all the neighbors were living right on top of each other. The building was a brick two story with two doors at the bottom and two different flights of stairs leading to two additional doors up top. 

Rhett pulled into one of the spaces and killed the switch, taking his helmet off, "Here we are."

Link chuckled at his thoughts getting the better of him for half a second, standing up off the bike and unfastening his helmet as Rhett dismounted and stood in front of Link. He handed Rhett the helmet and he put it back into the saddle bag, giving Link another good view of his ass in those tight jeans. 

He grabbed Link's hand, "Let's go. I'm right here," gesturing to the door on the right and pulling Link down the sidewalk behind him. Link giggling like a school girl rushing to keep up with his long strides. 

Link stopped him before they crossed under the stairs leading to the apartment above him, "Rhett, not to sound like a cliché or nothing but I don't do this kind of thing very often - never actually." Rhett's urgency cooled for a moment and he squeezed Link's hand he had never let go of. 

"I don't usually go around beating people up and taking their boyfriends either but here we are, huh?" A crooked smile danced across his face, "Relax, okay. We don't have to do anything you don't wanna. Let's just enjoy the evening, yeah?" 

He pulled Link in for a kiss, sweet and hungry at the same time. It gave Link the courage to give in - just this once, to not overthinking every little thing. He returned the kiss, reaching around Rhett's waist and pulling him closer. Rhett deepened the kiss immediately then broke it just as fast. 

He pulled Link to the door, fidgeting with his keys. Link squeezed his hand in anticipation, almost giddy that Rhett had chosen him. 

The door clicked open and the two men rushed inside. Link heard the keys clatter onto wood as he took in the small living room and kitchen. It had an open floor plan, only a small bar separated the two rooms. There was a big couch to his right, almost taking up the entire living room with a TV sitting on a small stand in front of it. There were a few boxes scattered throughout the room and on into the hallway. 

"I actually, uh, moved in a couple weeks ago. I haven't got fully settled yet." Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, seeming nervous as Link looked at the apartment. Link shrugged, "I like it," was all he said, hoping to get Rhett's body close to his again and as quickly as possible. 

Link strolled over and grabbed the soft leather of the vest, pushing it off his broad shoulders and pulling him down crashing their lips together, more roughly than he intended to, his lip throbbed from the impact. 

Rhett licked into his mouth cupping his hand at Link's cheeks and pulling him in. "I, uh, also..." Rhett said between kisses, "Don't have... a... bed. Hope... the couch is... okay." Link grunted into his mouth approvingly. 

Rhett backed into the couch, falling down into a sitting position and Link wasted no time climbing over him and straddling his thighs, connecting their lips once again. Rhett grabbed his hips squeezing deliciously into the soft flesh there, drawing a moan from Link's lips. 

Rhett's mouth trailed down Link's neck, peppering kisses down his collar bone just under his shirt. Rhett pulled the shirt over Link's head and his eyes danced across Link's chest and stomach, "Fuck, so gorgeous." He husked before jerking his own shirt off and picking up where he left off. 

Link felt the wet kisses light sparks everywhere they touched, desire running deep now. He wanted all of Rhett's skin on him, smothering him with the soft but rough touch of Rhett. 

Rhett's hands trailed up his thighs, reaching for the button of the jeans that were doing nothing to conceal his growing erection. Link's hips bucked up as he reached for Rhett's pants. Rhett lifted him with surprising ease and laid him back on the couch. 

He pulled Link's pants and underwear off, freeing his straining cock and exposing it to him. It took some self control for Link not to cover himself, but Rhett was looking at him hungrily - eyes hooded staring down at Link, admiring his body laid out for him. Link could get used to being looked at like that. 

He walked across the room, pants hanging just off his hips, loose from the undone button and fly. He retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom from a bag close to the couch. He came back to hover over Link, still sprawled out on the couch. 

He got a good view looking up at the tall man, the shadows hitting his torso, highlighting his toned stomach and muscular chest. He peeled himself out of his jeans, followed quickly by his underwear. His cock sprang out, already leaking and so hard it made Link whimper shamefully. 

Rhett planted himself between Link's thighs, pushing them apart with his body, Link relaxing his right leg off the couch and bringing his other up over Rhett's shoulder to give him all the access he needed. 

Rhett got the lube and squirted some into his hand, working it around with his fingers. He plunged his hand between them stroking Link's cock a few times, firm and slow. Link purred into the otherwise quiet room and far too soon, Rhett's hand disappeared but then started rubbing the lube between his ass cheeks and around his tight hole. 

Rhett slowed his hand, resting the tip of his finger near the tight ring of muscles. "You ready, baby?" He asked, voice low and wanton. 

Link nodded furiously, "God, yes." The light touches were driving Link crazy as was the taller man's intense stare, taking in Link's body. He'd never felt so desired - so wanted. 

Rhett pushed into Link, feeling some slight resistance but Link soon opened to the very much welcome intrusion. "You're so tight, Link." Rhett said turning his head to kiss Link's thigh sloppily, hot breath melting into his skin as his lips hovered there. 

Rhett quickened his speed and was soon adding a second finger, then a third. Link was writhing under Rhett, pushing his hips down onto Rhett's hand, begging for more. 

"Fuck me. Please, Rhett. Fuck me." Link groaned, pleading with Rhett as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him with his long fingers over and over again. 

Rhett removed his fingers and Link groaned at the loss of pressure but he hoped that Rhett's hasty movements meant he was as eager to fuck Link as Link was to be fucked. 

Rhett crowded up to Link, his hands on either side of Link's head and lurched forward to nibble along Link's neck, his tongue traced the line of his collar bone ending with a wet kiss.

He sat back up on his knees, still holding Link's legs open, he ripped open the condom package and rolled it onto his cock. He was thick and seeing it sent shudders through Link, anticipating the feeling of it inside him. 

Rhett squeezed more lube from the bottle and coated his dick, seeing the motion made Link's hips thrust up instinctively. He whined Rhett's name, desperate and sinful. 

Rhett fell over so they were face to face again, smashing the two bodies together. He lined his cock up with Link's ass and applied the smallest amount of pressure, teasing the man underneath him. 

Link wrapped his legs around Rhett pulling him in so his cock sunk deeper into Link, unable to wait any longer for Rhett to fuck him proper. "Fuck, yes." Link screamed, savoring the feeling of this man stretching him out in his most intimate area. 

"So good, baby." Rhett praised him as he trusted deeper, fully sinking into Link so his hips were flush against Link's ass. 

He paused for a moment, taking a few ragged breaths on top of Link. He pulled out slowly, Link feeling every inch of him leave his body. He jerked forward, ramming into Link. The smaller man dissolved into a mess of pleasure. 

Rhett drove his dick into him over and over again, the muscles tightening sweetly in Link's stomach. Rhett reached between them and grabbed Link's cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

Rhett pounded against Link's prostate and soon he was painting his own stomach with ropes of white come, spasming around Rhett inside of him. Rhett rode him through his orgasm, slowing the speed of his thrusts, making sure not to over stimulate Link. 

He stopped suddenly, pulling out of Link and sitting up on his knees. "Wha..." Link looked up at him, somehow knowing he had yet to come. 

"Can you roll over... Like on your knees?" Hesitant to ask, it seemed. 

Link nodded, a rush of excitement coursed through him all the way to the softening cock between his thighs. "Doggy style" being one of his personal favorite positions, he rolled over awkwardly on the couch, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air, ready for Rhett. 

"Damn, you look good like this, bo." Rhett said rubbing his calloused hands over Link's ass cheeks, spreading them apart to gaze at the fluttering ring of muscles stretched open to accommodate Rhett's dick.

Rhett lined himself up again, thrusting in deep the first time. His fingers dug into the skin at Link's waist, tightening every time his hips hit the other man. 

They were both breathing heavy, sweat shimmering on their bodies as they moved together, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with each man's ragged moans. 

Link popped his hips back and rested his chest against the couch, allowing Rhett to drive deeper into him. Link's cock was hard and leaking again at the additional stimulation. 

Rhett's thrusts were getting more uneven and Link could tell he was getting close by the way his breath started and stopped out of rhythm. Link could feel his own orgasm building inside him again and Rhett's delicious moans and praises of how good Link was only egging it on. 

He thrusted into Link one more time and stopped, only moving an inch at a time. "Fuck, Link. Yes." he growled and Link came - again, making a mess on the couch under him as Rhett fell forward on top of his back, his hot come spilling into Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm relatively new to smut writing. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Find me on Tumblr at mythicalrobyn118


	4. Is That So Hard to Believe?

"Sorry about your couch." Link said as they were both dressing themselves. He wasn't really that sorry about it, honestly - Rhett had just made him come twice and it was the most intense, earth shattering orgasms he'd ever had. 

Rhett chuckled, picking up on Link's insincerity, "Don't be, it was fuckin' hot." He teased. "I don't think I've ever made someone come twice like that."

Link was slipping his shoes on getting ready to leave, even though he had no idea how to go about saying good-bye to Rhett. He was out of his element. Are you supposed to just leave? Ask for his number? Rhett drove him here, obviously, but it's not like he lived across town, he could definitely walk.

He didn't want to leave. As much as he tried to push the thought away when Rhett's arms were wrapped tight around him in their post-sex bliss. It was there, just under the surface, like an itch he couldn't scratch. 

He stood, straightening his shirt out and noticed Rhett's eyes on him from across the room. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, "What?" He asked, trying not to turn red from the attention. 

Rhett smirked back at him, the same way he had when he first touched him on the small of is back in the parking lot. _God, that felt like ages ago._ "I - uh - I know we're kinda doing this in the wrong order but..." Rhett strolled over to Link, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close, "I really like you and I'm not okay with this just being a one time thing."

Link stared up at him in disbelief, "Really?" 

"Well, yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from Link's forehead. 

"I - I don't know. Kind of, yeah." Link chuckled nervously. He didn't know what exactly had drawn Rhett to him but he figured it was more opportunity than anything. 

"Well, believe it, Link. I want you, in more ways than one." He backed off so Link didn't have to look up at him so much, "So, there's this Café at the end of the block. You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Link felt warmth spread into his gut. Looks like I may not have to say good-bye after all, he thought to himself. "Are you asking me on a date?" He sassed. 

Rhett rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what I'm doing." He pulled him in, capturing his lips in a kiss. "So, what do you say?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I'd love to." 

* * *

They decided to walk down to the restaurant, since it was such a nice day and it would give them more time to talk and get to know each other. Link had been there many times, frequenting it since he wasn't much of a cook himself, some of the waitresses even knew him by name. 

"So, I have a confession to make." He said when they strolled past his own apartment building. It couldn't hurt to tell him where he lived now, especially since Rhett had expressed interest in Link on more than just the physical level. 

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Rhett said with a hint of amusement to his voice. 

"I was nervous to tell you where I lived just cause I didn't know you. Of course, I realize that's stupid considering..." Link debated on how to phrase the next part but settled on, "Everything." Bringing the end of the word up like a question. He rambled when he was nervous. 

He was having trouble calming the swarm of butterflies currently taking flight in his stomach and it was making his palms sweat and his heart race. "Sorry. I meant to just say I actually live around here." 

Rhett stopped for a second and looked at Link with what he hoped to be delight, "For real?"

"Yeah," Link stopped and turned around, still able to see the top of his apartment building from where they stood. "See the taller building with the tan siding?" Rhett looked to the direction Link was pointing and nodded. "That's me."

"No shit. Well, I'd say we were destined to meet at some point anyway then, huh?" Rhett turned to continue their journey to the Café, this time reaching for Link's hand and pulling him along.

He was serious. Hand holding wasn't something you'd do with a fling, right? That's what you did with a boyfriend. Link's breath hitched at the word and he felt like a middle schooler who'd just been asked to the homecoming dance. 

"So, what is it that you do, Link?" 

"I'm a nurse actually." Link said, something he usually offered up when meeting new people, he thought it made him interesting. Most loving to hear his strange stories about the craziness of working in a hospital. 

"Oh," Rhett sounded surprised. 

"Not what you expected?" Link asked curiously.

Rhett shook his head, "Actually it's kind of exactly what I expected. I can tell you care about people." 

Link laughed, "I'm surprised you said that, given how we met." 

Rhett got serious, looking down at Link. "That guy was an abusive asshole, didn't deserve your care." 

"He wasn't _all_ bad," Link said, defending himself more than he was defending Chad. He was an asshole at times but Link struggled with calling what Chad did abuse. It had only happened a handful of times - maybe - and he was otherwise a nice guy, damn near charming. 

Rhett scoffed, "Let me guess, it only happened a few times?" 

Link stopped dead in his tracks on the sidewalk, taken aback by the venom in Rhett's voice. "Listen, I don't need someone to save me, okay? I'm not some puppy you found on the side of the road that you need to nurse back to health." He snapped, even though he knew deep down - he was exactly like a lost puppy Rhett found on the side of the road. 

Rhett looked him up and down, his face and shoulders softening, "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Guys like that just make me angry." His voice kinder and Link picked up his stride again, ready to forget the whole exchange. He seemed to feel passionately about it and Link had to commend a guy with principles. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." He meant it, he shouldn't have snapped like that. "What do you do?" He asked, desperate to change the subject to something a little less daunting. 

"I'm a security guard - of sorts. Me and a few guys in the MC float around wherever we're needed. Mostly clubs, studios, stuff like that." 

He assumed 'MC' was short for 'Motorcycle Club' but made a mental note to ask later if it came up again. Link was picturing Rhett standing in front of a club with his arms crossed over his chest, a bandanna tied around his perfectly styled yet unstyled hair, looking absolutely delectable. Link hummed in approval. 

Rhett laughed, "You like that?" He asked, playfully nudging him with his shoulder. 

Link nodded, unashamed, "Definitely." 

Rhett laughed again, louder this time, the sound booming all around Link. He decided then he could go the rest of his life and find nothing that sounded sweeter than that laugh. 

"Well, I think I'd like the look of you in some scrubs. Mmhmm, I bet you'd look hot." Rhett said, really turning up the charm. 

Link's turn to laugh now, "Oh gosh, I don't think so." 

They made it just outside the Café and Rhett stopped him before they went inside. "You're gorgeous, I hope you know that." Link blushed furiously at the compliment, "You could wear a garbage bag and still look cute as hell."

Rhett pulled him into his chest, dipping his head down to kiss Link softly on the top of his head. 

Link was trying desperately hard not to fall head over heels in love with the man in front of him. Saying and doing things like that made it nearly impossible. 

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Rhett said on the way back. Link leading the way to his own apartment. 

They got lost in conversation over dinner and the sun had started to set, the street lights turning on one at a time, slowly illuminating their pathway. 

"Thank you for the ride today," Link retorted as they turned down the sidewalk leading up to his place. Both men laughed, equally glad for their meeting that day. 

Link's eyes darted around the parking lot, suddenly seeing a familiar truck's lights switch on. Link froze and dropped Rhett's hand he'd been holding and hardly let go of all evening.

"What is it?" Rhett asked, curious. 

The truck snapped into gear and sped out of the parking place, drawing Rhett's attention to it. 

"That - that was Chad's truck." He said nervously, looking to Rhett, attempting to keep the fear off his face, if only for a moment. 

"Shit, seriously?" Rhett said, pulling Link in closer to him, his arm draped around Link's shoulders. "You wanna stay at my place?" 

Link considered it momentarily but shook his head. "He's mad but I don't think he'll do anything stupid." Saying the words to himself as much as to Rhett. 

"I don't know, Link. You never know with people like that. What was he doing here, you think?" Rhett said, suspicion dripping over his words. 

Link shrugged, "Maybe he just wanted to talk."

They'd made it to Link's door, Rhett still looking out into the parking lot. "This is me." Link gestured to the door to his left and fished his keys out of his pocket. 

Rhett's eyes darted between the different cars parked and Link's door, "Link, I don't want you getting hurt... because of me." 

Link placed his hand on Rhett's cheek, turning so his gaze met Link's. "I'll be fine. I promise." Link assured him. He wanted to slow things down a bit, which he knew was silly given that they had already fucked with more passion Link had ever experienced. But he legitimately wanted to give this relationship a chance because he _really_ liked Rhett.

They kissed good-bye, Link savoring the taste of cheeseburger and greasy fries still on his lips. 

"Lock the door, okay. Call if you need me." Rhett gave Link's hand a gentle squeeze as Link nodded against the door frame. "I'll call you tomorrow?" Rhett asked, a shy smile flashed across his face. 

"I hope so," Link replied as he let his hand fall from Rhett's grasp and waved good-bye. He closed the door when Rhett was out of sight, took a deep breath and rested his back against the now closed door. 

He felt like a middle schooler again as he did a little happy dance safely away from the intense green eyes of Rhett. 

He went ahead with his nightly routine, laying out his clothes and making his lunch for his shift at the hospital tomorrow. He was turning the lights off in the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of headlights outside his front window. 

His heart stopped for a second as he walked over to the small window right beside the doorway. He parted the blinds as stealthily as he could and peered outside. 

It was a small car that sat in front of his door idling, two people standing beside it talking. It definitely wasn't Chad. 

Link looked to the door knob, knowing it was in the 'locked' position, as was the deadbolt. He checked it again, just for peace of mind as his earlier words echoed in his head. 

_"... I don't think he'll do anything stupid."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 
> 
> I'd love to be friends :)


	5. That Goofy Grin

Link started putting his things away in his locker when Rhett texted him. 

**R:** Good morning, beautiful 

**L:** Morning! How did you sleep?

A stupid grin danced across his face as the text let him know that everything that happened yesterday wasn't just some incredibly vivid dream. 

"What's that about?" A voice sounded from beside him, nudging Link's shoulder, breaking his concentration on his phone screen. 

"What?" Link asked Alex, one of his friends at the hospital, trying to feign ignorance. 

As soon as Alex's eyes met Link's still slightly swollen lip, his smile faded into a scowl, one Link had gotten several times over the past few months with dating Chad. "What the hell, Link? He did it again?"

Link's expression fell as his hand reached up to touch the small cut on his lip, "It's not as bad as it looks." Link admitted, making Alex purse his lips into a tight line skeptically. 

"That better not be who's putting that stupid little smile on your face this early in the morning." He said, looping his badge over his neck just three lockers down from Link.

Link laughed, knowing Alex would shit a brick when he found out about all that happened yesterday. "Actually, no. It's someone else." Link sassed, looking back to his phone, not doing the best job at hiding his coy smile from Alex. 

Alex froze for a moment then before Link could react he grabbed Link's phone from his hand, "Rhett, with a little heart beside it?" Reading what he saw on the screen. Then made a hoot so loud it echoed off the metal surrounding them. "Who's Rhett?" 

Link immediately blushed, "Cut it out. Gimme my phone back." Link reached for it half-heartedly but Alex dodged and kept reading after a new message dinged on his phone. 

Alex laughed, "Would have been better if you were here. Can't complain too much though... I dreamt of you last night. Winky face." Alex glared at Link who couldn't hide the pure joy on his face that Rhett had actually texted him _that_ \- he forgot to be mad about Alex taking his phone. 

Alex handed it back, "Sounds like you got a story to fill me in on there, Link." He said, putting his hands on his hips, smirking at him. 

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Would you wanna get dinner tonight?" Link talked into the phone speaker, sitting in the Cafeteria of the hospital on his lunch break. He pushed his food around with his fork too nervous - or excited - to eat while talking to Rhett. 

"I'd love to. What time you get off?" Rhett asked, voice sounding gravely through the phone. 

"I get off at 4:00 so I could do dinner at 5:00." Link said, attempting to sound less eager than he felt. 

Rhett hummed, Link almost feeling the vibration through his body at the sound, "That sounds great. Pick you up then?"

Link did an internal happy dance, something that he was very aware of happening a bit too regularly nowadays. 

"Perfect. I'm gonna get off here so I can finish my lunch. You're kind of distracting." 

"Boooo," Rhett chuckled and Link laughed too. "Just kidding, I'll let you get back to it. Although, I wouldn't mind getting a picture of you in those scrubs. You know for your contact picture." Link almost chocked on the swig of tea he was drinking and Rhett laughed out loud at his reaction. 

"Oh, come on. I just want a cute picture of you. It ain't even got to be sexy - though I wouldn't be opposed to that either." More chuckles came from the speaker on Link's phone and he looked around the room shyly, convinced that someone could hear their conversation. 

"See, distracting." Link whisper shouted into the phone. 

"Oh, fine. I'll see you later, bo. Bye." and he was gone after Link said the same.

Link would be lying if he said he the thought of sending a sexy picture to someone didn't intrigue him but he never thought he'd actually consider doing it. Then again, that was before Rhett came into his life. 

He pushed his salad around with his fork, unable to think of much else since his talk with Rhett. He packed it back into his cooler and headed toward the locker room. 

I can't believe I'm about to do this, he thought as he shoved his stuff back into his locker. He dug his phone out of his pocket and walked over to the floor length mirror across the room, just as you exit the showers. 

He looked around making sure he was alone and looked into the mirror, holding the phone by his head. 

*Snap*

He relaxed and reviewed the picture. His face serious and he cringed while his finger hit the trash can in the corner of the screen. 

He put his hand on his hip casually and smiled this time. 

*Snap*

Before he lost the nerve he lifted his scrub top on one side, exposing some of his toned stomach and the 'V' shape his hips made just before they disappeared under his bottoms. 

*Snap*

Link jerked at the sound of the door swinging open and he hurried over to close his locker. Slightly embarrassed about what he'd just done but also a little excited to see Rhett's reaction.

He resolved to make a lap around the hospital while he got his head back on straight. 

* * *

Link was almost done with his rounds for the day, only having two more patients to check off his list before he could head home. 

He found a quiet spot in a not-so-busy hallway and got his phone from out of his pocket. He'd talked himself into sending the sweet picture. _Nothing wrong with that one - innocent, right?_

He attached it to Rhett's message with a little heart typed into the message box, hoping to come off 'cute as hell' as Rhett had put it yesterday. 

He attached the other more provocative picture and his thumb hovered over the send button, blushing fiercely even thinking about sending it. 

Just then, someone bumped into his arm, "Sorry." They said and sped on passed him. He watched them jog down the hallway then turned his attention back to his phone. 

"Shit," He said aloud when he realized he must have hit the send button when they knocked into him. He wasn't exactly disappointed, it saved him from the decision so he typed out a cute message and hoped he wasn't being too forward. 

**L:** Can't wait for tonight ;)

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

**R:** Holy fuck!

There was that goofy grin again. _Dammit! What's this guy doing to me?_

* * *

He got home and hopped into the shower to wash the day's germs off him and get ready for his date. 

He stepped out of the shower, already mostly dry thanks to his hand squeegee technique. He draped the towel loosely around his waist and made his way to the closet. He picked out a dark wash pair of jeans that he thought hugged his ass in just the right way and a blue button down shirt that brought out his eyes. 

He was on the fourth button from the bottom when he heard a knock on the door, "Coming." He hollered and quickly spritzed some cologne on his chest, racing to door before he finished buttoning the rest of his shirt. The swarm of butterflies in his gut taking off for what probably wouldn't be the first time tonight. 

With a little too much enthusiasm, he slung open the door. He gasped at who was standing on the other side of it. Both eyes sporting purple circles underneath them and a cut across the bridge of his nose. "Chad," Link said nervously. "Wh - what're you doing here?"

"Hey, Link." He pushed his way inside clapping Link on the shoulder smiling at his puzzled expression. Link stood at the door, contemplating just running outside and leaving him there. 

_"... I don't think he'll do anything stupid."_

"Where's your new boyfriend, huh?" He looked around the apartment but seemed to already know Link was alone. 

"He - he's not here. I mean, he's not my boyfriend." Link stuttered over the words, his palms sweating as he tried to come off confident. Chad propped himself against the kitchen door frame like he belonged there - funny thing was, two days ago, he did. 

"Listen, I know things didn't end great between us but..."

Chad held his hand up, stopping Link where he was. "Oh, things haven't ended between us, Link." The dark chuckled that punctuated the sentence made his hair stand on end and he felt the blood in his veins run cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on this fic! I hope it's living up to your expectations :) Love y'all and Thanks for reading


	6. Please... Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of violence in this chapter.

"Wha-," Link barely got the word from his lips before his ears were ringing from the open hand that hit the side of his face. He stumbled back, his hand reaching up to rub the side of his head. "Ow."

"You made me look like a fuckin' idiot, Link." Chad's voice changed tones in Link's ears, as his body adjusted to the loud noise blaring on the left side of his face. Link was shoved backwards, then Chad was in his face, screaming, "Then you bring that guy home with you? Are you fuckin' kidding me, Link?" He spat.

His brain was foggy. _"... I don't think he'll do anything stupid."_ The words rang in his head, his false sense of security dissolving at the thought of Chad letting all of this just roll off his back. Of course he wouldn't let someone think they had bested him. 

"I can't believe I wasted my time on your stupid ass." Link could hear the words being yelled at him, but they weren't sinking in. Link was only thinking about a way to get out of this mess. 

"Chad. Please, don't..." He held up his hands in surrender, attempting to deescalate his anger. 

Another smack, this time on his cheek, it's sting more fierce than the last and he felt his face flush crimson, heat coursing through him, burning him from the inside out. Chad was still screaming and Link could finally registered what he was saying, like the last slap knocked his head back on straight. 

"You ain't nothing but a _whore_ , bending over for anyone that gives you the slightest bit of attention." He shoved him again - hard. Link lost his footing and fell, hitting his forehead on the end table when he turned trying to catch himself. He heard glass shatter and the room get dimmer. His vision buzzed, he shook his head but he couldn't focus on anything. 

Chad was hovering over him, saying something but Link couldn't make it out. He kicked Link in the ribs. 

Link turned over, curling his body up to protect himself. Tears streaming down his face, burning into his skin. He screwed his eyes closed not wanting to see where the next hit was coming from. Link drowned out the yelling - all he could hear were the sobs spilling from his throat as he begged Chad to stop. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. His eyes were still closed tight but suddenly his eyelids got bright - no longer soft black as they filtered dim light through. He didn't feel the hot breath on his skin anymore. He focused the best he could and still heard the yelling. 

He heard people moving, crashes and bangs. The low thud of fists hitting... something. He tried to register the pain but he felt nothing other than the damage that was already there. Whatever it was - it wasn't hitting Link. 

There was something different about the voice he heard - it was angrier, but it didn't make Link flinch back. It wasn't Chad's voice. 

He opened his eyes, still blurry from the not yet fallen tears. He was still curled up into a ball and he tried to focus on the voice, tried to understand what it was saying, tried to hear past the throbbing of his own head. The voice was muffled, Link could barely make out the words.

"... Piece of shit. If you ever..." He blinked again, seeing only two figures across the room, "... Around him again. If I ever see you again, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day, asshole. You understand?" Another thud. 

Link's ears were still ringing and he registered the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He tried to talk but nothing came out, it only made his throat feel like sandpaper. 

"Let me be clear - I'm not threatening to kill you. You're not good enough for that. Now, get outta here before I call the law." One of the silhouettes pushed the other out the door and slammed it with a loud bang. 

It got quiet. The dark figure that Link still couldn't quite make out moved toward him and Link started crying again. An arm reached over, Link flinched back, finding words finally, "No, please."

"Shh Shh," The voice hushed him and Link finally recognized who it was after it took on the softer tone. It was Rhett. Relief washed over him as he scrambled up from the floor and into the other man's arms, ignoring the pain he felt, "I'm here, Link. Shh. I'm so sorry. I'm here now." He stroked Link's hair gently rocking him back and forth on the ground. 

Link laid in Rhett's arms, the taller man calming him, slowly bringing him back to reality. He took in the view from their position on the carpet. A chair was overturned in the corner along with the small table he kept close to the door. Some of the things he had sitting on the table were scattered around the floor. 

After Link's shoulders stilled, Rhett broke the silence, "Link, we need to get you to the hospital, make sure you're okay." 

Link sat up, uncoiling himself from Rhett's chest but unwilling to break contact just yet, he kept his hand on Rhett's thigh. Shaking his head, he insisted, "I'm okay." His head still throbbed and his body ached but the quiet room and Rhett's presence was slowly relaxing him and he knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed a few moments ago. 

"Link," Rhett said, in a tone that was careful but firm. 

"Where did he go?" Link interrupted, wiping his face with the backs of his hand, wincing as he hit the still tender spots. 

"Dunno. I didn't give him much of a chance to speak." Rhett scoffed as he rose up from the floor where he was holding Link. He helped Link up, his stomach nagging deep down as he sat on the couch just behind them. 

"What do you mean?" Link looked over at Rhett, confused. It became clear what he meant when Link caught a glimpse of his hands. Fresh blood was spread across his knuckles. The memory of the scuffle he witnessed while still on the floor making its way back. "You shouldn't have done that. What if he goes to the police?" Link asked as Rhett walked into the kitchen. 

He didn't answer right away, coming back in with a bag of frozen peas, sitting beside Link on the couch, "We're going to the police after we go to the hospital." 

He tilted Link's head up so he could look at the right side of his face, placing the bag gently over the knot already forming on his forehead. "Lay back," Rhett instructed and Link did as he was told, the bag stayed where Rhett put it and the temperature felt immediately soothing, Link sighed.

"First aid kit?" 

Link cleared his throat again feeling the roughness as he swallowed, "Bathroom, under the sink." 

Rhett disappeared again but was back just as quickly with the huge red box - Link always over-prepared - "We're not going to the hospital." He said again. 

"Link, you need to go. We have to make sure you're okay. You hit your head." Rhett said, as if Link couldn't remember, like the constant thud in his ears in time with his heartbeat would have been caused by anything else. 

"I know I hit my head," He jerked up, the bag of peas falling on his lap as he glared at Rhett. He instantly felt dizzy, regretting the quick movement. Rhett looked surprised at Link's sudden tone change. "I'm sorry," Link breathed heavy, huffing as he sat the bag back on his head, resting on the back of the couch. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you what to do. Relax so I can at least clean you up?" Rhett pleaded and began to get the supplies out of the box after Link nodded his head. 

They sat in silence as Rhett cleaned the cut on his cheek and his head. Thankfully both had stopped bleeding for the most part but Link kept his eyes closed. He did fine with other people's blood but when he saw his own, he almost always passed out. 

"Why don't you want to report this?" Rhett asked after he'd successfully bandaged both wounds and cleaned the rest of his face from the sweat and tears there. 

"It's embarrassing enough that _you_ have to see me like this. I don't want all my co-workers seeing it too." 

"You got nothing to be embarrassed about, Link." Rhett said quickly. 

"That's easy for you to say." Link sat up, slower this time and settled on the edge of the couch. He flexed his neck and shoulders as he talked, stiffness already setting in. "I guess I did need saving after all, huh?" He joked, smiling weakly, he was trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Link, what if you have a concussion? Or a broken rib?" Rhett asked still very serious. 

"Rhett, I'm fine okay. They won't do anything for a broken rib besides tell you to ice it and take Tylenol. And they'll just tell you to monitor a concussion. I'm a nurse remember? 

"Yeah, but..." 

"No buts. I'm not going." Link said finally, somehow managing enough firmness in his voice to sway Rhett. 

"Fine," Rhett let out an exhausted breath. "But, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay here tonight." 

Link smiled in spite of himself, "Fine." teasing Rhett in the same tone he'd used. 

"Can I bandage your hand?" Link motioned to the not as bloody but still cut up knuckles, seeing Rhett had cleaned them off for the most part. 

Rhett shook his head, "I'm fine." He fished through the first aid kit and pulled out a small envelope with some pain reliever in it. Link silently cheering, hoping it would stop the persistent pulse of his head. 

"You hungry?" Rhett asked as he passed over the pills.

Link nodded, "Starving." 

They ended up ordering take out and watching trash TV for the rest of the evening. Rhett sat on the end of the couch while Link cuddled up next to him, melting into his side, finding comfort in his steady breathing. His body hurt but having Rhett close made it more tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a kind of short fic but it has turned into something more - as it always seems to do :) I'm not sure how many chapters I will have but I will be continuing this version of Rhett and Link's relationship. I'm looking forward to exploring some things I've never had the chance to write about. 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, commenting and the kudos. They fuel me!


	7. Falling

It had gotten dark out and even though Rhett's arms were a nice substitute, Link's body was begging him for a bed to lay in and some much needed sleep.

After assuring Rhett about twelve times that enough time had passed since his hit on the head that he could go to sleep without worrying about causing more damage, he helped him off the couch.

He let Link lean on him as they walked. Link probably didn't need all that much help, it didn't hurt too bad to walk, but Rhett was being so attentive, and it wasn't hurting Link's feelings in the slightest to be this close to him. 

Halfway down the small hallway, Link's skin began to crawl, now noticing the feeling of dried sweat on his body and his hair felt greasy on his scalp.

He really needed a shower - wanted one - to wash away all that had happened along with the embarrassment of today. He was afraid to ask Rhett, afraid it would be too intimate of a task to put on him. Even though they already slept together, this somehow made Link feel more vulnerable.

Still, Link knew he would toss and turn all night without a shower and he really needed a good night's sleep.

"Rhett," Apprehension in his voice as Rhett looked to him. It was then Link noticed how sweet this big rugged man beside him really was. He had been nothing but careful and considerate of Link, he'd taken care of him, he'd saved him. 

Despite his best efforts, he'd fallen for Rhett.

"Would you care to help me... help me get my clothes off to take a shower?" He managed with more bravery than he felt he had at that moment. "I just, I feel gross and that would make me feel so much better... to just be clean. I just need help undressing, you won't have to help me wash or nothing."

Link was flushing with embarrassment, having to ask for help like this. But, without missing a beat, Rhett headed into the bathroom instead. "Of course, baby." Rhett had called him pet names before but this time it held more weight and Link's insides warmed at the sound of it.

While Rhett turned on the water to the shower, Link caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror above the sink and froze. His cheek was swollen already turning an ugly purple color as it faded under the bandage. A bigger piece of gauze covered the bump on his forehead, his enflamed skin peeking out from under the bandage.

Rhett appeared behind him, his hands resting on Link's waist, sad eyes staring at him in the mirror. Link turned around, his stomach churning too much to look at his disfigured face right now.

Link reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, "Here, let me." Rhett quickly reached for the buttons. His fingers brushed against Link's stomach, raising goosebumps on his already sensitive skin. He slowly undid each one carefully then pushed it off his shoulders, letting it hit the tile floor with a soft thud.

He reached for his pants next, easily undoing the button and fly. He squatted in front of Link, a sight that would have stirred some feelings in those boxer briefs he was wearing if his body wasn't so tired. 

Rhett pulled them down past his butt then patted the toilet seat, gesturing for Link to sit there. He pulled his pants off tenderly, easing each leg out and softly placing it on the floor. 

His legs had scratches on them, Link didn't even remember them hurting but the evidence was there.

Rhett looked him up and down, his eyes darting all across Link's body - which he was sure looked a complete mess right now, if his face was any indication. He didn't have the courage to look down at his stomach, afraid to see what would be there.

Rhett cleared his throat, "I'll, uh... leave you to it. I'm gonna leave the door open so just holler if you need help, okay?"

Link nodded and Rhett disappeared around the corner. He shed his boxers, which slipped off to the floor with little effort. He stepped into the shower, the hot water cascading over his shoulders and back, relaxing muscles he didn't know was drawn up into a tight knot.

The ache slowly subsided as he moved more, he breathed deeply into the clouds of steam that surrounded him. He didn't know how long he stood under the shower head but by the time he stepped out, his skin was flushed red and numb, in the best way.

He walked into the bedroom, towel hanging low on his waist. He opened his underwear drawer, grabbing the first pair he came to. He shed the towel and slipped into them with less trouble than he anticipated, though his left side still caught at the movement.

He walked down the hallway quietly, thinking Rhett may have already crashed out on the couch. But, he soon heard talking, a one sided conversation. Rhett sounded angry on the phone and Link hesitated to walk in, contemplating just turning in.

"I want him dead, Milo." Link peered around the hallway corner, catching a glimpse of Rhett pacing the living room floor. His earlier demeanor that Link usually saw was gone. He still had his heavy boots on and they were thudding aggressively against the carpet with each step.

Link noticed that he'd picked up since he was in the bathroom, cleaning up the lamp and a few other things that Rhett had knocked over during his own scuffle with Chad. 

After Rhett had bandaged him up earlier, Link just told him to leave it, refusing to acknowledge the mess when he was wrapped in Rhett's arms.

"I know, I know." Rhett said then paused. "You'll be here tomorrow though right. I gotta get that done but I don't want to leave him here alone." A quick moment of silence while the other person was talking then Rhett said, "Okay, yeah. See ya then."

He hung the phone up with a sigh and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing his head between his hands, not aware of Link yet. 

Link didn't know what to think about what he'd just heard. Probably more talk of the 'business' he referenced when they first met. But, someone was coming here tomorrow to look after Link, while Rhett was away doing... whatever it was he did, which being a security guard was obviously just a cover or maybe a side job.

"Hey, you feel better?" Rhett asked, drawing Link from his thoughts, he hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was eavesdropping. Link moved slowly into the living room, Rhett standing now beside the couch.

"What was that about?" Link hesitantly asked, but somewhat determined to get some sort of answer from Rhett. He was quiet possibly in love with this man, he wanted the truth.

Rhett scoffed it off, "Don't worry..."

Link rolled his eyes, "You don't get to do that Rhett. Who do you want dead?"

Rhett drew a deep breath, "Who do you think?" His eyes so serious it sent a chill through Link.

"Rhett, please don't do anything stupid. Promise me." He raised his voice desperate for Rhett to hear him.

"Link, I'm not gonna kill him, okay. Trust me, I'd like to... but it was just talk, just venting." Rhett walked over to Link standing toe to toe with him and Link craned his neck to look him in the eye. The shorter man ducked his head and wrapped his arms around Rhett's waist, pulling the tall man in tight for a hug.

Rhett enveloped him, warm and welcoming - like he knew any other way to hold Link. "Link, I - I hate that I wasn't here to protect you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"Rhett, this wasn't your fault, okay. You can't blame yourself for something that someone else did."

Rhett breathed into Link's hair, but said nothing. Link knew he was definitely blaming himself for what Chad had done to him - what Link had let Chad do to him.

"I'm exhausted, I gotta get in bed," Link said finally, hoping Rhett would take the invitation to sleep with Link. He wanted Rhett close tonight and he didn't care how vulnerable it made him. 

Rhett helped him into bed, covering him up as he gazed down at Link. He placed a delicate kiss on the top of Link's head. But then turned toward the door to leave. 

Link grabbed his hand, almost too aggressively, "Lay with me? Please..." Rhett seemed relieved at the request and he squeezed Link's hand.

He strolled to the other side of the bed, kicking his shoes off and climbing in, fully dressed still. He cuddled up to Link, wrapping his long arms around him. He breathed in the scent of Rhett before letting out an exhausted sigh. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Rhett whispered, grabbing Link's hand and interlocking their fingers. He brought the smaller hand up to his lips, the beard tickling Link's hand. Link hummed into Rhett's chest. 

Sleep came easily for Link, his mouth fell open while soft snores escaped his lips. Rhett smiled down at him - this handsome, smart, funny man that he was falling in love with. He tried as hard as he could to push down the feelings of panic that raced through him at the thought of losing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break from writing/posting over the weekend! My husband and I celebrated 10 years of marriage YAY! 
> 
> I really missed it though so I'm glad to be back even if I was only gone for 2 days ;) As always I hope you enjoy reading and thanks for your comments and kudos <3


	8. Morning Light

Link opened his eyes and immediately closed them again at the bright light streaming in through the curtains of his bedroom window. He was alone and for a split second thought maybe everything had been some nightmare. 

But the stiffness of his body when he tried to move told him otherwise. He sat up in bed with more trouble than he thought he'd have, a loud groan filled the room then Link realized it was coming from him. 

His neck was aching and he could feel his cheek swollen from the tightness of his skin. He got up, making his way to the bathroom to take a leak. He crossed the mirror above his dresser and saw a big bruise on the side of his stomach, where Chad had kicked him. It looked awful and was tender to touch but didn't hurt otherwise. 

He slipped into a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt and walked toward the living room, hoping Rhett was still here. The kitchen was empty but had a plate on the table with a paper towel draped over it. He lifted it - toast and eggs. 

_He made me breakfast_.

He took a few bites, realizing how hungry he was, when he heard muffled voices outside his door. He walked over, glancing out the peephole, Rhett's tall frame right in front of it and the same short man from the first time they had met standing to the side of him. 

"... We should be in and out though. No problems."

"What time?"

"Said meet at 2:30 at the old paper mill."

They stood in silence for a while, the short guy puffing on a cigarette occasionally flicking the ashes to the sidewalk below him. "So what is it with this guy, Rhett?"

Link pressed his ear against the door, for the first time thankful that the walls to his apartment were thin. 

Rhett sounded skeptical, "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, man." He chuckled, "You've known him for what two days? This ain't like you." Link leaned in, anxious to hear what Rhett had to say but also feeling like he shouldn't be listening to their conversation. 

"I know." There was a long pause and Link thought that was all Rhett had to say but he cleared his throat and started again. "I feel like some kind of weird connection with him. I can't really explain it. Shit, man, I had a hard time stopping myself from just killing that asshole yesterday. If I didn't show up when I did..."

The other guy laughed, "I think someone's catching feelings for a guy who was supposed to be a quick lay." He said in a teasing voice. 

Link smiled wide but his heart nearly stopped at what Rhett said, his voice lower than before but Link heard it, "Already caught, Milo."

Link stepped back from the door, going back into the kitchen, pouring him some orange juice and trying to finish his breakfast. Trying to keep his mind off what Rhett had said. 

A few minutes later, Rhett came back through the door, smiling when he saw Link at the table. "Mornin', Darlin'" Rhett strolled over to the table and bending to give Link a kiss. 

"Morning. Thanks for breakfast." Link smiled up at him. 

Rhett waved his hand, dismissing it, "How you feel?" 

Link shrugged, "Not terrible... Not great either." He noticed Rhett was wearing the same clothes he had on last night when they went to sleep. "Do you need to go home, get changed. I'd offer you some clothes but I don't think they would fit you." He chuckled. 

Rhett shook his head, "Nah, a friend ran by my house and got me a bag. I may need your shower though." 

"Course, yeah. Who's that outside?" Link asked. 

"That's Milo. I have a few things I need to get done today, so he's gonna be here while I'm gone. He'll stay outside, obviously..." 

"I don't need a babysitter, Rhett." Link interrupted him, suddenly self-conscious that Rhett thought of him as some fragile person that couldn't do anything for himself - although he may not have been far off, in all honesty. 

"I know you don't, baby - but, it puts my mind at ease okay? It's not forever. Just until I know he isn't dumb enough to come back." 

Link nodded, afraid to admit to Rhett - or himself - that he did feel better having someone there. 

"You're welcome to use my shower," Link said, continuing to clean the plate of food Rhett made for him. 

"Okay, you need anything while I'm here?" Rhett asked, squeezing Link's hand. 

"I'm good. Go get clean, handsome." Link smirked up at Rhett who kissed him again and walked down the hallway, stopping to grab a gym bag by the door that Link hadn't noticed until just then. 

Link finished his breakfast - technically brunch now - and washed the dishes off real quick. He walked into the living room, noticing it was a little more put together since last night but things still felt out of place to him. 

The noise of the running shower drew his attention away, looking down the hallway he saw light peeking through the crack of the door. Rhett hadn't closed it all the way and Link could hear his voice humming inside the room. 

Link didn't remember making the move but suddenly he was standing in the doorway, steam escaping the room as he swung the door open slowly. Rhett sensed him, "Link..." 

"Mind if I join you?" Link heard himself ask. 

Rhett peeked out from behind the curtain, his hair wet with shampoo spread haphazardly on top of his head and damn it if he wasn't the cutest man Link had ever seen. He looked somewhat surprised by Link's forwardness (he wasn't the only one) but nodded his head, ducking back into the shower. 

Link undressed, carefully getting out of his clothes in jerky movements, some places on his body still tender. 

He got in at the back of the shower, Rhett's back to him as he bent his head over, rinsing the suds from his hair. Link admired his round ass and couldn't fight the urge to reach out and give it a quick love tap. 

Rhett jerked, "Hey," Trying to sound offended but Link could hear the smile in his voice. 

Link chuckled and enveloped Rhett in his arms, pushing his chest against his broad back and resting his head between his shoulder blades. His skin feeling warm against Link's. 

Rhett finished washing his hair and peeled Link off his back so he could turn around. Looking down at the shorter man, Link could tell his eyes were focusing on the bandages. 

Link reached up to remove them so he could wash his face - last night he avoided washing most of it. Rhett stopped him and quickly replaced his hands. 

He gently peeled off the larger gauze pad on his forehead then ran feather light kisses along the outside of the bruise. He moved to his cheek, repeating the process. Link tried to make sure his legs didn't turn to jell-o at the sensations. 

Link had never felt so taken care of and he had a hard time controlling the butterflies in his stomach. 

He leaned forward, attacking Rhett's neck hungrily. Kissing the overgrown stubble rough against his lips. Rhett moaned above him, pulling him up to his lips. 

Link's hands wrapped around his neck, threading his fingers through the wet curls, deepening the kiss. 

Link felt Rhett's erection pushing into his hip, his hands traveled down his stomach through his patch of damp curls and venturing lower, taking hold of Rhett's cock and squeezing gently as the other man breathed out into Link's open mouth. 

Link slowly started to pump his fist, Rhett moving his hips in time with each stroke. He backed away quickly, breaking the kiss, "I don't wanna hurt you." He said, breathless. 

Link shook his head, almost whining at the loss of contact, "You won't." Rhett reached behind Link, carefully wrapping his hands around Link's thighs and lifting him off the floor of the shower. 

Link gasped and Rhett tensed, looking at him but relaxing when he saw the smile on his face. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist, pulling him in for another sloppy kiss. Rhett turned to the side of the shower, warm water washing over Link's body, he pushed him against the wall holding him so each of their cocks were lined up.

Rhett wrapped his giant hand around both of them and stroked, steady and firm. _Those giant fucking hands._ Link breathed out a ragged moan, uttering filthy words under his breath as Rhett rested his head on his shoulder and pumped them together. 

"Speak up, baby - wanna hear you." Rhett husked against Link's skin, punctuating each word with a stroke. His stomach coiled into a delicious knot at the feeling of hot kisses on his neck. 

"Love the feeling of your hands on me. So good. So big, Rhett. So fucking big." 

Rhett pumped faster, Link feeling his release getting painfully close and he was caught between chasing it faster and wanting this to last forever. Rhett twisted his wrist and flicked his thumb over the head of their cocks, mixing the precome, binding them together, unable to separate from each other. 

"Fuck yes, Bo. Just like that." Link stammered with the words clawing at Rhett's back, leaving half moon indentions in his rough skin. 

Rhett grunted as he came, spilling his seed over Link's stomach and cock. The warmth alone was enough to push Link over the edge. He came with Rhett's name rolling off his tongue. Rhett's lips met his with lazy nibbles, both panting to regain their steady heartbeat. 

Rhett sat Link down, taking a minute to make sure he was steady. Link's legs were weak from holding on so tight to Rhett's waist but Rhett seemed unphased from holding all of Link's weight against the wall of the shower.

\------------ 

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can, okay? Let Milo know if you need anything." Rhett said, hand on the doorknob to Link's apartment. Link felt uneasy trusting a complete stranger to "watch" him. Rhett noticed the apprehension on his face, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Link shrugged, swinging Rhett's hand in his nervously. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I'm sure Milo has better things to do than watch my apartment for someone that may or may not come back."

Rhett shook his head, "You're not taking advantage of me. Listen the club looks after our own and who's important to us. I'd do the same thing for him. That's how it works." 

Link smiled at Rhett's words, hanging on to the one's that stuck out the most to him. "So, I'm important to you?" He asked shyly. 

"I think we've established that. But, just in case," He reached around Link's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss then backed off reluctantly. "You're very important to me." 

Link beamed, feeling warmth spread from his lips through the rest of his body at Rhett saying those words to him. He watched Rhett walk out the door to his apartment as he winked at him, a loving smile on his face. 

He breathed heavy as he shut the door, "What is this guy doing to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated. Had some things come up and lost inspiration for a bit but I'm back! As always thanks so much for reading and commenting and giving Kudos! Love y'all, enjoy!

The next couple of weeks passed by without much incidence. Link didn't hear from or see Chad. He went back to work within the next couple of days that it happened, the bruises on his face healing enough that he didn't look so bad. 

Rhett and Link's relationship was getting more serious. This was the fastest Link had ever taken a relationship - but it didn't scare him in the slightest. They stayed at each other's apartments, switching up depending on when each of them worked. 

Link still couldn't get Rhett to answer his questions about his "work" but it was bothering him less and less the more he got to know Rhett. He was a good person, Link knew that and there wasn't much he could share with Link at this point that would make him run. 

Link was on his way to pick up Alex now. He planned on going out with Rhett tonight but he had gotten called into a security job at the last minute. Link was disappointed - until Alex helped him hatch this little idea. They planned on going to surprise Rhett at the club he was working. 

Link needed a night out and Alex was more than willing to accompany him, curious to finally meet Rhett. 

Link had a name - 'Cliff Hanger' - but that was all he had. Link had never heard of the club but Alex seemed to be sure they would have a good time, not giving Link any more information than that. Which made Link a little skeptical but he agreed anyway. 

He was excited to see Rhett in his element. Link got a thrill just thinking about Rhett working security. His broad shoulders squared up, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face with those expressive eyebrows furrowed. That was a big reason that Alex talked Link into going so easily. 

Link shook his head, trying to shake the images of Rhett from his mind before he caused himself more problems. The last thing he needed was to show up at a club with a semi. 

"You been here before?" Link asked Alex, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Link's car. 

"No, just heard about it. Turn here and it should be on the right." They turned off the main strip and Link pulled the car over on the side of the street. It was busy but still a little early so Link was glad they were able to find a spot so soon. 

He saw the lights up the road and a crowd on the sidewalk outside. "You think we can get in? I didn't know there would be a line." 

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it'll move fast." He sounded so sure of himself and Link wished he had the same confidence. It always made Link nervous to meet Rhett's MC friends - they were so intimidating - Link second guessed every move he made. Potentially seeing them here along with Rhett's other co-workers, nervous was an understatement. 

"I don't know, Alex. It's pretty long, maybe we should just go home." He said as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting yourself out of this, Link. We're staying." He nudged Link's shoulder playfully, taking the edge off his words. 

Link groaned but was secretly glad Alex was here to talk him out of leaving. 

They got in the line and Link kept peeking ahead, not able to tell much about the club aside from the glow of the blue lights that poured out onto the sidewalk. 

The line moved pretty fast, like Alex predicted and they inched forward. There was a group of women ahead of them that was especially loud. Looked to be a bachelorette party if the tall blonde wearing a tiara and a hot pink sash was any indication. This was obviously not their first stop tonight, as they were laughing loudly and making bad innuendos at the men in line. 

Link and Alex talked amongst themselves, mostly Link trying to convince Alex to play nice with Rhett. Usually, he didn't approve of most of the guys Link dated and Rhett was no exception - although he did have a habit of bringing home douche bags. But Rhett was different and he really wanted Alex to like him. 

Link was turned away from the building, "I mean it. Give him a chance, okay? He's got a rough exterior but..." Suddenly Link felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, he jerked at the contact, turning his head and was face to face with one of the girls from the party. Link immediately smelled the alcohol on her breath, confirming his earlier suspicions. 

"Hey, boys." She giggled, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "My friends and I have a bet going." 

Link chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeah?" 

She nodded, "Mmmmhmmmm." She looked over to Alex who was trying his best to hide his amusement, "What kind of bet is that?" He asked. 

"Downstairs or upstairs?" She said, quirking her eyebrows up, eyes darting between the two men. Link was completely confused by her question and looked to Alex, but all he did was share a smirk with Link. 

"Umm, we're actually just here to meet a friend." He replied. 

"Oh, that's no fun. Are y'all a couple?" The redhead asked, pointing between them with her perfectly manicured fingernails. 

Alex shook his head, "No, I'm a downstairs guy." He gave a sly smile at her, meeting her enthusiasm at the interaction. 

Link's curiosity got the better of him, "Okay, what are y'all talking about?" Mainly directing his question at Alex, knowing the drunk girl wouldn't be much help. 

The girl kept her eyes on Alex, ignoring Link's question, "Well, I'll be upstairs _but_... Come find me if you want some company tonight." And with that she turned back around, Link's shoulder relaxed as she drew her arm off him and he straightened his posture. 

"Okay," Link looked to Alex, brows knit together. "What was that about - upstairs and downstairs? Wha'sat mean?" 

Alex only chuckled again, taking a few more steps forward, ignoring Link's question. He was started to get frustrated, like there was some sort of joke he kept missing the punch line to. 

His eyes darted back to the group of girls who were snickering once again. Link's observed the rest of the line, seeing mainly guys in groups of three or four. They moved up some more, making it to the side of the building and Link noticed for the first time the neon signs hanging on either side of the doorway. 

One had a featureless lady swinging on a pole, "Live Nudes!" it read, and "Ladies Night 1/2 Price Drinks" on the other.

The realization swept over him and he looked to Alex, sporting that all too familiar smirk of his. "Alex," He whisper-yelled, bewildered. "This is a strip club?" Looking for confirmation. Alex nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" He slapped him on the chest and Alex flinched back. 

"And miss the look on your face? No way." He teased. 

"Shit," Link blurted out, Rhett obviously didn't want him to know he was working at a strip club. _But, why didn't he tell me?_

"What's upstairs?" Link asked. 

Alex scrunched his face into a frown, "That's where the male strippers are." Link's face fell and Alex quickly added, "They only have them certain days a week." 

"I'm leaving." Link said, quickly turning on his heel wanting to step out of the line and run back to his car. 

"No," Alex grabbed his arm. "Listen, if Rhett hasn't told you about this, imagine what else he's hiding. I think you should see what you're getting yourself into."

Link huffed, "This was your plan all along, huh?" He wanted to trust Rhett, to give him the benefit of the doubt - but Alex was right, what else is he hiding from Link? 

"I'm sorry but I don't trust the guy, okay? He picked you up by beating Chad senseless..." 

"He saved me, Alex." Link retorted.

"And if he wouldn't have started something with Chad in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten your ass kicked. I'm only trying to look after you, Link." 

Link didn't really want to hear Alex's spiel about who was good for him and who wasn't. He just rolled his eyes and turned around crossing his arms. Link didn't mind the strip club thing - Rhett was only working security. Not like he was a dancer. Even if he was a dancer, there was nothing wrong... Wait, was he a dancer? What if he was lying about all of it? Link's mind was racing at the possibility that the person he'd been falling for wasn't who he thought he was. 

Before he knew it, it was their turn at the door, greeted by a guy dressed in all black with a clipboard to his side, "Evening, Gentlemen. $25 cover." Alex was ready with the cash before Link even registered what he said. "Have a good night." 

"Wait," Link blurted out before entering the club. "I'm here to see my friend, Rhett. He said he was working tonight. Do you know where he is?" Link asked.

"McLaughlin? Yeah, I think he's watching the bar tonight." Link let out a sigh, thankfully not getting the answer he feared. He turned to head inside, "If he's not there try upstairs, he hangs there on break." 

Link stomach dropped at the words, looking to Alex who had the same pained expression. 

They entered the club, bright lights shining down from all corners of the room. Illuminating the almost naked bodies of various women on platforms. Some were perched high in these iron-type cages dancing to the music that filled the room. 

The bar was to their right, stretched across the side wall, girls in lacy bottoms and tight tank tops carrying drinks to the patrons seated at the base of the platforms. 

Link scanned the bar area for Rhett with no luck. 

Alex drug him over to the bar and they both took a seat. "You want something?" Alex asked. Link shook his head, still a little upset at Alex that he knew what this place was from the beginning - at least that's what he was blaming it on. 

"What can I get you guys?" A spunky brunette, wiping her hands on a towel asked from behind the bar. Alex ordered them both a beer, the girl sat them in front of the pair quickly. 

"You wouldn't happen to know where Rhett is would you?" Link asked before she had a chance to turn around. 

"Oh, he went to the bathroom, should be back in a few. Y'all friends of his?" She asked innocently. 

"Something like that," He mumbled. Very aware that that statement was all too true. He didn't have any idea what they were, especially after tonight. 

"What do you want with Rhett?" A high voice came from behind them. Link turned to see a short blonde smacking on the gum in her mouth in the most obnoxious way possible. 

Link was already aggravated, "I guess that's my business, huh?" He spat. 

"Easy, killer." She smirked, "I think one of the girls needed him backstage." 

"Why would he be backstage? He works security right?" Link asked a little more accusatory than he intended. 

She chuckled in an equally obnoxious way, "Is _that_ what he told you?" She snickered before she turned to stalk off. 

"Don't listen to her. She's just mad she can't get into his pants. Doesn't stop her from trying though." She shook her head in the direction the other girl walked, "You want me to tell him you're here?"

Link shook his head. He turned around, watching the dancers on the poles, moving gracefully to the beat of the music. 

His eyes traveled to the stairs in the corner of the room, leading up to a balcony with black railing. He saw a man in briefs leading a women into a private room just off from it. He saw the lights pulsing on the ceiling from the room above them and quickly averted his eyes. 

_Why wouldn't he tell me?_

Link nursed his beer, eyes darting around the room, still searching for his giant man. He finally saw a tall figure coming from the shadows behind the stage, but he couldn't make out the features until he stepped into the light. It was Rhett. His head ducked low the blonde from earlier, whispering in his ear. 

Link's blood started to boil. The crowd that separated them parted and he saw Rhett's hand resting on her bare waist. Link ached, knowing that's the place Rhett likes to hang on to when they're together. His jaw clenched tight as the blonde stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. The apples of his cheeks pushing up and out as he straightened up and turned to where Link sat. 

Rhett's face fell immediately as they locked eyes. Link could do nothing but shake his head and turn the other way to run out of the club. 


	10. Jealousy is a Very Ugly Thing

Link broke through the crowd of people in the club and made it outside to the street. He needed air, he needed space, he needed to go back in time and pretend this didn't happen. Ignorance is bliss, right? 

_Why do you have to do this shit all the fuckin' time, Neal?_ He scolded himself. He always fell for the wrong people and it ended in heartbreak in one form or another every single time. 

"Damn it," Link said aloud, suddenly remembering he'd left Alex inside. He couldn't go back into the club, the fear of running into Rhett made his stomach clench. He looked back to the club, the line a little longer than it was when he and Alex first arrived. 

Alex would notice he was gone soon, Link decided to wait by the car for now. 

He collapsed onto the curb beside the car in a huff. He cupped his face in his hands, wanting to scream at himself but able to hold back. 

He thought Rhett was different, he could have sworn they had something... special. Obviously he was wrong. Link had just been a crime of opportunity for Rhett. Someone like him had no business liking Link - other than for a few weeks of easy sex. There was no way they could ever be together, no way they could actually have a relationship. 

"Link," He heard Rhett's voice behind him but couldn't look up. _Of course he followed me out._ The quick steps came to a stop behind him, Link could tell he was trying to control his breathing, "Link, what are you doing here?" 

Link said nothing - not because he didn't want to. He wanted to scream at Rhett, he wanted to cry and tell Rhett that it wasn't fair. The words stuck in his throat, unable to pass his lips as much as he wanted them to. 

He sat there, refusing to look up or talk to Rhett. Frozen on the cold concrete in front of his car. The air around him so thick with uncertainty, his tongue felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. 

"Link, let me explain," He said. "I know it looks bad, I should have told you but..." 

"It looks bad?" Link mumbled, his voice low when he finally found it but still not looking up at Rhett, his eyes fixed on the street in front of him. "I can't believe I thought you were serious about us." 

Rhett stayed silent for a moment, Link turned his head to see a look of surprise on his face. "I am serious about us, Link. What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, come on, Rhett. I saw the way you held that... girl in there. The way you smiled at her."

Rhett backed up a step and held his hands up in the air. "Woah, wait. Is that why you're upset? You're jealous?" 

Link scoffed. _The nerve of this guy!_ "I'm not jealous!" He spat, "Just... thought you were different." 

Rhett shook his head, "Link, I like men. I like _you_." He said, letting his hands drop to his sides as if exasperated that he was having to explain this to Link. But, Link saw the way Rhett looked at her. Link knew that look.... right? 

A wave of doubt washed through him. Maybe Link got it wrong. Rhett worked here, maybe she was a friend. Link's mind reeled back at the thought - that he may have overreacted. But he wasn't one to give up on a fight so easily. He was in too deep now. 

"Oh, like - like people can't like both," He stuttered. "We haven't discussed it, how the hell should I know who you're into." Trying his best to dig himself deeper into the massive hole he was in. _Fuck!_

"Now, hold on." He said quickly. "I know we haven't really discussed it but I've only been with you since that first day we met." He towered over Link, eyebrows knit together. "You see me at work _smiling_ at a girl and what? You just assume I'm fucking her too? Is that really what you think of me?"

Link took a step back, realizing Rhett was right, his anger deflating as his gaze met the ground, too ashamed to look at Rhett. 

"Look at me, dammit." He said sharply. 

Link's neck snapped up, that voice always made Link quiver in Rhett's arms and the feeling went straight to his dick. He frowned, hating that Rhett had such an effect on him, even during a fight. Then he saw Alex running up behind Rhett, "Hey, Link! Everything okay?" 

Rhett turned around at the unexpected third party in their argument and Link answered quickly before Rhett got the chance to. "We're just talking, Alex." He gave him a small head shake, indication 'not now.' 

Alex looked skeptical, narrowing his eyes at Link. "You sure?" He asked again and Link nodded. "I'll be right down here." He spoke in Rhett's direction, almost like a challenge.

Alex turned to leave and they stood in silence, eyes locked on each other's. Rhett was the first to break it, "I thought you were upset about this being... what it is. I should have told you about the what kind of club it was. I - I was afraid you'd think less of me for it."

"Is that really what you think of _me_?" Link snapped back, eager to be right about something. 

"Well, Link, the first thing you did when you saw me in there was run and then tell me how you thought I was different. Forgive me for being a little skeptical." 

Dammit!

Rhett was calling Link on all his bullshit and it was having a very inconvenient effect on Link as the slack in his pants started to fill. It only fueled his anger at the situation. 

Before he could think about the words, they just spilled out. "You held her in the same spot, Rhett. Touched her in the same way - in the same way you touch me." Link inched backward to turn and suddenly Rhett lunged forward, planting himself in Link's space. 

He reached out and gripped Link's waist with his big hand, "Like this?" He asked, hot breath reaching Link's face. Link gasped at the close contact, feeling the light touch of his hand through his shirt and nodded meekly. 

"No, Link. See, the way I touch _you_ is more like this." He moved his hand lower digging his fingertips softly into Link's skin there, splaying his fingers wide so they covered as much area on Link's hip as possible. 

Link took a ragged breath, unable to control his body anymore. "See the difference?" Rhett asked, voice smug as he let go of Link's waist. Link whined at the loss of contact and reached out for Rhett, pulling him back. 

"Rhett, wait." He sounded absolutely wrecked, by only that simple touch. Rhett looked to Link, his intense green stare drilling holes through him, "Shit! I'm sorry." He admitted, shoulders slumped. "I shouldn't have just assumed that ... That wasn't fair to you."

He laced his fingers into Rhett's hand who didn't draw back - and Link considered that a good sign. Hopeful he hadn't completely blown his chances with Rhett. He brought the other man's hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly, "Forgive me?" 

Rhett's free hand found it's way to that spot again, Link's body sparking its own fire inside him and sending a whimper from his lips. He stood on his tiptoes pulling Rhett down to him, kissing his wet lips, feeling his itchy beard against his face - a feeling he wasn't aware he missed until the hair sent tingles through his body. 

He pushed his tongue into Rhett's mouth, hungrily tasting him. "We still need to talk," The taller man said as Link licked down the skin below his beard. 

Link nodded in agreement, not wanting his lips to leave the rough skin, breathing in the scent of Rhett. Link palmed Rhett through his jeans and wasn't disappointed when he felt the semi through them. 

"You got a few minutes?" Link asked, finally breaking contact from Rhett's skin. When Rhett nodded, Link pushed him back into the alleyway beside his car. As soon as Rhett hit the brick there, Link was on his knees, pushing Rhett's shirt up above his pants and hastily undoing the button and zipper. 

"Fuck, Link." Rhett grunted, looking down at Link in front of him on the ground, his hands searching for purchase in Link's hair. 

Link panted as he pulled Rhett's tight boxer briefs down to reveal his leaking cock. Quickly licking the tip, effectively drawing a few more mumbled expletives out of Rhett. He took Rhett's length into his mouth, wanting to taste all of him. 

Link reached around cupping Rhett's ass in both his hands and pulling him closer, forcing Rhett deeper into his mouth. Link hummed at the feeling of being filled by him. The way his mouth stretched over it, the way the smooth skin felt against his tongue. 

Rhett carded through his hair, pulling slightly and Link backed off him as Rhett groaned at the loss of Link's warmth. 

He stood up, locking lips again, letting Rhett taste his own salty sweetness. "Want you to fuck my mouth, Rhett." His voice horse from the punishment his throat just endured. 

Rhett turned them around, pinning Link against the wall. He cupped Link's face with both hands, devouring the shorter man. Link felt his erection pushing into his hip as Rhett rutted against him. 

Link pulled back and sank down to his knees again, taking Rhett's dick without any hesitation. Rhett braced his hands against the wall above Link. "Oh, fu - Link." He husked, resting his forehead against his forearm. Link reached around to his ass again pulling him in hard, Link relaxed his throat, taking all of Rhett until his nose touched the curly patch of hair. 

Rhett took the hint and began thrusting into Link's mouth. He placed his free hand behind Link's head to protect it from the rough brick as he fucked passed Link's lips. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the exertion but Link was loving every sensation it was bringing him. 

Link hummed on the cock inside him, rutting his hips up into the air but unable to get the friction he ached for. He started to palm himself through the denim of his pants, feeling the telltale wet spot on them from his own cock leaking. 

"Link, I'm close... I'm gonna." Link only groaned louder, wordlessly begging for him to come down his throat - to make Link his in every way. "Mmmmm," Rhett groaned out as Link felt the warm liquid shoot down him. 

Link's vision went white as he came in his pants underneath Rhett, he wasn't sure that had ever happened before in his life. But, gosh was he thankful he didn't have to make the drive home without some sort of release. 

They both stilled, catching their breath until Rhett pulled Link up from the ground, kissing him softer now. "Damn, I should get you jealous more often." Rhett chuckled, but Link still felt rather ashamed at how he'd jumped to conclusions. 

"I'm sorry, again." Link said and Rhett waved it off like it was no big deal and reached down to Link's crotch, feeling his softening erection and the telling wet spot on his pants. 

He backed up and looked down, eyebrows quirked up and a sly smile on his face, "Wait, did you?" 

Link looked to the ground, hiding the blush rising to his cheeks. Rhett quickly tilted his face up in his hands, "Fuck, baby. That's so damn sexy." 

Link smiled, the embarrassment washing away, "Really?" 

Rhett answered with a passionate kiss, he gently wiped some of the spit off Link's chin with the pad of his thumb. "I was serious. We do need to talk but... Right now, I need to get back in there. Can we do it when I get off?" 

"Didn't you just do that?" Link chuckled, drawing his lip in between his teeth. Rhett rolled his eyes but giggled at the joke. Link continued, the tension in the air between them gone. "Yeah, just come by my place. I'll be awake." 

Rhett hummed an 'okay' and cupped Link's face again, "Listen. You're it for me, baby. Understand?" 

Link smiled, "Yeah, me too, Rhett." They shared one last kiss before Rhett walked back into the club, winking in Link's direction as he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this isn't a healthy form of communication but they're only human, right? ;) And, dammit if I ain't Link in an argument! I find it very hard to admit that I'm wrong haha
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the comments and the kudos! Y'all are literally the best!


	11. Secrets

Link woke up to a knock at the door. He tried his best to stay awake after coming home from the club but his early morning caught up with him fast without the lights and music to distract him. 

He sprang up from the couch and bounded to the door, looking through the peephole this time. He swung it open, greeting the tall man with a smile and a sleepy, "Hey." Rhett looked tired but smiled back at Link all the same and walked in wrapping his arms around Link. 

"Hey, baby." Rhett said as he let go of the shorter man and shut the door behind them. 

Link's nerves were on edge, a mix between elated to see Rhett again and tense knowing that a serious talk was coming. Link offered him something before gesturing to the couch. They sat facing each other, Rhett's arm stretched over the back of the couch and Link's in his lap. 

"So," Link said, when Rhett didn't start after a moment of silence. 

"So... I haven't been very fair to you, Link. And I hate keeping stuff from you." He took a deep breath, but relaxed a little into the couch. "The MC owns Cliff Hanger. It serves as kind of a steady income for us when our other... uh, projects aren't as busy or when it's too dangerous."

Link chimed in then, "Okay... That makes me nervous." 

Rhett shook his head, "I know. Look, this isn't what you want to hear but I can't tell you everything - not now anyway." Link gave him a distressed look. "I wanna tell you, baby. Really... but listen the club has rules about this stuff." 

"What stuff?" Link asked, more curious than anything, but an edge of aggravation to his voice. 

"Like people who aren't involved in the MC knowing what we do. It puts the whole club in danger" 

Link was confused, does that mean Rhett would never share _anything_ he does. Link didn't think he could handle that. As if reading his mind, Rhett continued. "Not like ever but we have to be careful. Does that make sense?" 

"So, eventually... You could tell me? Just not now." Link fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, unsure how he felt about what Rhett was saying. It seemed to put an ending on their relationship before it even started. How long would Link have to put up with the secrets before Rhett was willing - or able - to tell him the truth. 

Did Rhett think he would leave? He could understand his hesitation, given the way Link reacted at the club. But that was before... Before Rhett made it clear that he wanted a relationship with Link. 

"Yeah, eventually." He said solemnly, like he was as disappointed at the news as Link was. 

Link was quiet, not because he didn't have questions - he had so many questions. The main one being about the "dangerous" things he mentioned. Was he going to get a phone call at some point informing him that Rhett was dead? Was it that kind of dangerous? 

_Like there's a different kind of dangerous, Neal._

"Now, about my job at Cliff Hanger." Rhett began, interrupting Link's runaway thoughts about the different definitions of dangerous.

"My job is security. I'm there to make the dancers fell safe. Sometimes that involves getting close. Some of them are more touchy than others. I know it's gonna take some getting used to but I need you to trust me. I haven't been with anyone else and I'm hoping you haven't either. I want this to work. I want to be with you." 

Link smiled, the earlier sense of impending doom about their relationship, putting itself on the back burner. He was thankful for the reprieve, in all honesty. Link scooted closer to Rhett, "I want that too." Sliding his hand onto Rhett's on the back of the couch. "And I'm sorry for tonight. Alex talked me into going to surprise you and I just didn't expect..." He paused, trying to find the right words but failing. "I do trust you though. I'm glad we talked." 

He folded himself under Rhett's chin, nuzzling up to his strong body, Rhett's arm immediately finding their place around his shoulder and squeezing.

"Thank you, Link. I promise to tell you all I can, okay." Link nodded against his chest, drawing shapes on the top of Rhett's thigh. "So, that was Alex, huh?" Rhett said after a beat, a hint of humor in his voice. 

Link chuckled, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't get to introduce y'all." 

"It's cool. I don't think he liked me very much though." 

Link was torn between making Rhett feel better and telling him the truth, he decided on the latter. "You're right," Pausing to laugh. "But he never likes any of my boyfriends." 

Link's face flushed at the word, using it for the first time, his heart skipped a beat. He loved the way it sounded on his lips and he snuggled closer into Rhett's chest. 

* * *

Link woke up the next morning, arms and legs wrapped around Rhett's warm body. The night before playing over in his mind - the strip club, the argument, the making up, the talk. Not to mention the incredible sex they had.

They were doing this, it was going to be a bonafide relationship. He was laying in bed with his boyfriend - his handsome, sweet, caring boyfriend. 

Rhett stirred underneath him slightly at Link's movement. Rhett was a pretty light sleeper, Link had found that out already but when it came to waking up, it took a lot to pull him from his slumber. 

But, Link knew a way of getting him up even after a long night at work. He pulled the covers back, exposing their naked bodies, both sporting morning wood, Link's a little more obvious than his sleeping partner. Not for long, if Link had anything to say about it. 

He climbed on top of Rhett, straddling his thighs and sank his mouth on Rhett's half hard cock. Link tasted Rhett, the remnants of last night still left on his skin. Rhett groaned sleepily above him. 

He quickly shimmied up so his ass rested on top of Rhett's dick, now standing at attention. He lifted himself up, aligning Rhett's cock and feeling desperate pressure. There was no need to prepare himself, he was still deliciously stretched, Rhett's come still inside him from last night. 

He sank down, his full weight on top of Rhett's body now, taking him all the way inside him without much resistance. He was already on the verge of climax, feeling Rhett fill him for the second time in a matter of hours. He felt used, and he loved being used by Rhett. 

Rhett stirred, his hands finally moving to Link's hips, moaning low and guttural. A sound that Link couldn't help but be proud of. He looked down to the no longer sleepy-eyed man below him, his pupils blown black with desire. 

"Fuck, baby." His hands moved Link, guiding him back and forth on his lap. 

Link hummed, running his fingers through the rough patch of hair on Rhett's chest. He couldn't stop the filthy, wanton words that spilled from his lips next, "Like that, Rhett? Like fucking my already stretched ass?" 

Rhett bucked up to meet Link's body, seeming to enjoy the dirty talk, they both moaned as Rhett hit just the right spot inside Link. He loved watching Rhett come undone underneath his body. Loved watching his need to have Link. His neck and arms glistening from sweat, his chest rising and falling with his shallow, panting breaths. 

"I'm so close, already. You know just how to fuck me, Rhett. So good." Link fell forward to kiss his chest, his tongue grazing against his nipple, taking it between his teeth. Rhett's hands moved to his hair, carding through it then pulling him up into a sloppy kiss. 

Link could feel Rhett's breathing become more ragged, and it signaled to Link that he too was right on the edge. He sat back up, desperate to watch Rhett come inside him, he took his own dick in his hand, stroking fast with a tight fist. 

Link's orgasm hit, the world stood still around him as he watched the pearly white liquid paint Rhett's stomach. His loud moans must have been enough for Rhett, his hips slowed down as he threw is head back onto the pillow, screwing his eyes shut spilling his come inside Link. 

"Fuck, Yes! Rhett, you fill me up so good, baby. Can't get enough of that cock." He wasn't sure where all the nasty things he was saying was coming from but he flushed in embarrassment when he was able to think a little more clearly. Link continued to ride him, though slower, careful not to overstimulate himself or Rhett.

Link collapsed beside him on the bed, their breath syncing as their bodies came down from the high. "Hell of a way to wake up." Rhett chuckled, wrapping his arm around Link and brushing his black hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

* * *

Sitting together at the table, eating a couple of bowls of cereal, sharing smiles across the table warmed Link at how domestic it seemed. They were both only in boxer briefs, still smelling like sex from their eventful late night and early morning. 

Now that Link knew they were official, he a list a mile long of things he wanted to do with Rhett. He was very much the romantic type. He loved sweet dates and surprise getaways, stupid things like bowling during the afternoon and holding hands walking down the sidewalk. He couldn't wait to do some of those things with Rhett, he only hoped Rhett would want to do those things too. 

"So, this weekend. I was thinking about taking a little day trip to the beach," Trying his best to make it seem casual as their knees rubbed together under the table. "Just you and me. I got some vacation time saved up."

Rhett stopped him when he rose from the table, not sharing in Link's excitement. "Sorry, I gotta work this weekend." 

"Oh," Link deflated the tiniest bit. "Well, okay. What about dinner and a movie? Or we could order in and watch a movie here."

Rhett shook his head, "Not at the club. I gotta go up to Virginia." His back now turned to Link and he tried not to get distracted by the muscles there rippling as he washed his bowl in the sink. 

Link said nothing as he made his way behind Rhett with his own bowl. A little disappointed - and worried - but he tried hard to hide it. "Virginia, huh? So, I'm assuming this is for your 'other projects'?" He asked.

Rhett nodded his head, taking Link's bowl from him and washing it too before placing them both to dry in the other sink.

"When you gotta leave?" 

"Tomorrow, 'bout noon." Rhett said, turning off the water and shaking his hands dry, not meeting Link's gaze. 

When he didn't have his leather and denim on, he looked so vulnerable but still, his jaw was clenched tight, his shoulders drawn up to his ears. Link felt a wave of fear overcome him, the 'danger' Rhett mentioned last night at the forefront of his mind. 

"Is it dangerous?" Link asked, point blank. Knowing Rhett would try and gloss over certain things, he added. "And don't wave it off like it's no big deal." 

Rhett met his eyes then, leaning against the counter, he shrugged. "It could be. Always a possibility. But, I know how to take care of myself and I'm not going alone." 

Link didn't want Rhett to see how much it really bothered him but he wasn't great at faking it. He nodded anyway, "Well, some other time then?" He looked to Rhett, referring to the beach trip, hopeful. 

Rhett pulled him into a hug, "Definitely." Link smiled into Rhett's chest despite his feelings of fear and uncertainty. "What if we did something fun today? I know it's kind of dorky but there's this putt putt place that I've always wanted to try and..."

Link lifted up from his chest, eyebrows raised, surprised that Rhett would suggest something like that and he absolutely loved the fact that he did. 

"Hell, yes." Link had to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement. "You're going down, mister." he sassed as he bounced down the hallway to get dressed. 

"Oh, please. I don't think you can handle me." Rhett raced after him, both of their giggles filling the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate y'all sooooooo much <3
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr


	12. Miss You

Link settled on the couch after getting home from being called in to cover part of a shift for one of the other nurses. He hadn't heard from Rhett all day, not since he told him good-bye from the front of his apartment stoop. 

He missed him but resisted the urge to text him so about fifty times since he left.

He turned on reruns of Seinfeld to drown out the silence but he couldn't focus on them, not enough to get his mind off Rhett. He decided to text him - it was late enough in the day, he was just checking in on him, right?

**Link:** hey. hope yall made it okay. I miss you and be careful ❤️

He sat looking at his phone, lighting up the screen every ten seconds to make sure he didn't miss the message notification. 

Link was about to call it a night, even though it wasn't too late, when his phone rang. The new picture he took of them when they went golfing yesterday lighting up the screen. Link fumbled with the green button and smiled so broad his cheeks hurt. 

"Hey, Rhett." He said answering it as quickly as he could. 

"Hey, baby. I'm not bothering you am I?" His voice sounded tired, the drive probably wearing him down. 

"'Course not, Bo." He paused a beat and added. "I miss you." 

"I miss you, too." His voice sounding rough and sweet at the same time. Link breathed into the phone, a sigh of relief at Rhett's admission.

"So, how was the drive?" Link asked. 

Rhett groaned into the phone speaker, Link assumed he was doing one of his stretches. "Good, yeah. Uneventful, really. The view was nice though." 

"Well, uneventful's good. I bet the scenery was beautiful. You'll have to take me for a ride when you get back." 

"I may turn you into a biker yet, baby." Rhett chuckled, low and shallow. 

Link laughed, "Don't know about that. But I like riding with you." 

They were both quiet for an awkward moment, neither feeling that comfortable talking on the phone despite really wanting to talk to each other. Rhett finally spoke up, "I guess I'll let you go, baby. I don't wanna keep you up. You working tomorrow?" 

Link hid the disappointment in his voice, "Uh - yeah. I'm working. What time y'all gonna get back?" 

"I don't think we'll be later than five but I'll have some ends to tie up at the club before I can go home." He said. 

"Well, please call me when you get back so I can stop worrying." 

"No need to worry, baby." He said sweetly. "I can't wait to see you. Sleep good, 'kay."

They shared a couple more sweet good-byes before Link hung up the phone and settled back into the couch. 

Link was relieved, hearing Rhett's voice made him feel all warm and tingly. It sounded like Rhett wasn't as worried as he was yesterday preparing for the trip. Maybe the sketchy stuff was over and done with - for now anyway. 

He went about his nightly routine and hopped into bed a little earlier than normal but Link was always down for more sleep. Just then his phone on the bedside table lit up filling the dark room with blue light. 

**Rhett:** hey, baby. you still up?

**Link:** yeah everything okay?

**Rhett:** yeah, the guys are drinking and I just wanted to talk to you a little more 

**Rhett:** can i call you

Link hit the call button without replying and brought it up to his ear. Rhett picked up almost immediately, "Hey, you."

"Hey, so you wanted to talk to me huh?" Link teased. 

Rhett laughed, it sounded a little more loose than what Link was used to hearing from him. "Yeah, you know I do." 

"Uh, you sure it was just the guys who were drinking?" Link chuckled, noticing the slight slur to his words. 

"I had a few, yeah." Another laugh, Rhett was apparently giggly when he had a few too many. 

Link hummed into the phone, amused at how sweet and eager Rhett seemed right now. He only wished he could see him. He could just imagine his round cheeks flushed pink and the corners of his eyes scrunched up making his green eyes barely visible. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" 

"Whatcha wearing?" Rhett husked into the phone, sounding like he got closer to the speaker. 

Link was unsure if Rhett meant it the way it sounded so he answered with a simple, "Boxers." 

Rhett giving him a clear invitation with his next statement, "Mmmm, wish I was there next to you, baby. Love to have my hand around that cock." 

"Rhett," He whisper-yelled, as if anyone would hear him in his empty apartment. He felt a flush creep up his chest. 

"What?" His voice dripping with innocence. 

The last thing Link needed was to have someone in Rhett's club to overhear what was being said between them and it was pretty clear Rhett couldn't control himself. "Are you alone?" 

"Yeah," Rhett whispered seductively. "What would you do if you were here with me?" 

"Rhett, I'm no good at this stuff." Link replied timidly, his hand resting on his belly, dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers and seeming to migrate further with every passing minute. 

"Are you forgetting who was with you yesterday? You been holding out on me, Neal. I know for a fact you can talk dirty." Link could hear the smugness in his voice. 

Link let out a nervous laugh, "That was different. We were right in the middle of it and you were actually present." 

"You know what I'd do to you?" Rhett said, ignoring Link's statement entirely. "I'd lay you down on your back," He paused, saying each word slowly, dropping his voice low and the sound went straight to Link's dick. "I'd spread those long legs of yours open so I could see every part of you." 

Link's breath hitched into the phone, making it clear to Rhett that he was having an undeniable effect on Link. 

Link heard a chuckle followed by, "Want me to keep going?" And for a split second, Link thought he would say no but his cock clearly had other plans as it ached under the thin fabric of his boxers, just from the few words Rhett had spoken. 

"Yeah," Link said, finally reaching into his underwear and grabbing his erection, breathing out hard and adjusting the phone into a more comfortable position. 

"You getting worked up for me?" Rhett asked and all Link could do was nod his head, but Rhett continued as if he saw Link's reaction. "I'd like for you to wrap those pretty legs around my shoulders, pull me in close. You ever had your ass eaten, baby?" 

Through some miracle, Link was able to form words after that, "No," He said. His hand stroking his cock slowly, fighting the urge to pump faster and chase the orgasm that couldn't be far away. 

"Well, I'd love the privilege of being your first. I bet you taste incredible." 

"Fuck, Rhett," Link moaned, imagining Rhett's hot breath on his most intimate area, dragging his broad tongue across his asshole. 

"Like that, huh? Like the thought of my tongue fucking that tight little ass?" Rhett's breathing was more rapid now, getting himself as worked up as he was getting Link. 

Link's other hand traveled down between his legs to tease his asshole. Fuck did he wish Rhett was here. He needed more - so much more. "Think you could make me come on your tongue, Rhett? Make me fall apart for you with that mouth on me?" Link asked, wanting to hear more of what Rhett had to say. 

"Oh, I know I could. And after you painted your stomach with your own come. I'd fuck that pretty ass." 

"God, yes. Rhett." Link's fist was a blur, he was dangerously close and judging by the panting coming from the other side of the phone, he wasn't alone. 

"Turn you over and fuck you into the mattress until I emptied myself inside you." 

"So close, please." Link begged, not really sure for what. He kept pumping his fist and working his fingers inside himself. 

"Fuck, I'm coming, Link." Rhett moaned, his voice gravely as he breathed the words out, punctuating each one with a gasp. It was enough to push Link over the edge, coming hard onto his chest and stomach. 

A few moments passed, neither speaking, only panting into the phone as their breath slowed down. 

"That was... nice." Link finally spoke. 

"It was. God, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Rhett said. 

"Me either. The things you make me..."

Link heard some sort of commotion coming from Rhett's end of the line, interrupting him, then a rough voice yelling, "McLaughlin, get the fuck out here."

"Shit, baby. I gotta go." 

"What..." was all Link could get out before the phone clicked off and Rhett was gone. 

* * *

The next day was a blur. Link didn't get much sleep after the abrupt end to their phone call. And going into work at 6:00 didn't help matters. 

He texted Rhett after, telling him goodnight and he hoped everything was okay. He didn't get a response, not that he was expecting one. Rhett was obviously busy but it would have put his nervous mind at ease if he would have woken up to an 'All good' message that morning. 

But, he didn't. 

Thankfully his work at the hospital kept him busy enough that his mind couldn't wander too much. 

5:00 rolled around though and he still hadn't heard from Rhett. No calls, no texts - nothing. Link was a nervous wreck. He knew that Rhett would text him if he was able to - He knew how nervous Link got. So, that could only mean that he wasn't able to, that he was in some sort of trouble. 

What could Link do, though? He wasn't exactly skilled in the department of looking for his missing boyfriend that was involved in some sort of shady dealings. 

Link's shift was over, he gathered his things from his locker listening to Alex ramble on about something he wasn't really paying attention to. 

"... I mean, can you believe that?" He finished his story and Link shook his head, "That's crazy." He replied, his go-to phrase when he zoned out during conversations. 

"Yeah, anyway. You working tomorrow?" He asked and Link nodded. About that time, Link's phone started to ring from his pants pocket. 

He nearly dropped it trying to answer it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. Alex waved a good-bye, knowing Link had been waiting to hear from Rhett, before closing his locker and heading out the door. 

"Hey," Link answered, relief clear in his voice. "I'm so glad to hear...." 

"Link," Rhett blurted out, interrupting him. "I'm - I need your help." His voice was strained and Link's stomach immediately sank at the sound of it. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Link asked, already a little panicked, his mind going to the worse case scenario. 

Rhett breathed out, "I'm not... but Trigger is." Link hadn't met many of the guys from Rhett's club but he had met a few and he remembered Trigger because of his nickname - he'd gotten it because he was trigger happy, the shoot first ask questions later type of guy. "We don't know what to do... It's bad, Link."

"Okay, well what happened? What's the injury?" Link wondered how close Rhett was to what happened but knowing Rhett was okay made the nursing part of his brain kick into gear and he was able to think a little clearer. 

"Uh, it's a... it's a cut - in his stomach." Rhett stuttered the words out. 

Link rubbed his forehead, "Rhett, bring him to the hospital. If it's in his belly, it could be serious." He insisted. 

"I can't Link, they'll ask too many questions." 

"Rhett," Link said carefully but firm. 'No hospitals' - this kind of shit only happened in the movies, right? There was no way Link could fix whatever it was that happened the guy by himself. He had no idea how bad it was, what he would have to do to fix it. The guy could die. 

"Please, Link. Just come and look at it. If you don't think you can fix it, we'll try something else." He begged. 

Link thought for a moment. Was he really about to do this? Rhett sounded so desperate and the last thing Link wanted to do was leave Trigger in less than capable hands. 

_Damn it._

He sighed, "Where are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness what are we going to do with these boys? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! The comments and kudos keep me inspired <3


	13. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably some medical inaccuracies in this chapter - just a head's up. I am definitely not a nurse. 
> 
> Mentions of stab wounds and blood.

Link found himself in the storage room of the emergency department, bag across his shoulder as he shoved an assortment of things he thought he may need into it. Suture kit, iodine, gloves, gauze, tape, some strong antibacterial ointment, and a few other things he thought would come in handy. 

He zipped it up and headed for the door, looking over his shoulder as he exited the room. He walked down the hallway, headed for the exit going out into the employee parking lot. He had to backtrack - not usually taking this way out of the hospital. 

He rounded a corner and bumped into Alex. _Shit!_

"Sor... Oh, hey Link." He looked at him confused. "What are you doing in the ER?" 

Link felt his face flush red, he's never been a good liar. "I uh, was getting me a drink before heading home." He said, hoping that was somewhat plausible. 

Alex gave him a funny look but seemed to buy it, "Alright, man. See ya tomorrow." Link nodded and made his way quickly to his car. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the club about 10 minutes later. A line of motorcycles parked outside and Link's stomach did somersaults as he watched Rhett jogging out the door to meet him and Link noticed the blood stains on his shirt. 

He got out of the car, bag slug across his shoulder, Rhett running right up to him. Link threw his arms around him, "Damn it, Rhett." He said into his chest, hugging him tight. Rhett squeezed him back but quickly broke it, pulling back and Link saw his face. He had a cut right above his eyebrow and fresh bruises forming on both cheek bones. 

"What the hell happened, Rhett? Are you okay?" Link gestured broadly to his whole appearance. 

He waved it off, "I'm fine, come on inside." Pulling Link by his hand into the building in a rush. 

Link had never been to the clubhouse but he's heard Rhett talk about it. The building was older, kind of run down, the metal siding had quite a bit of rust where the metal met the concrete. A big sign hung on the side of the building with an angry skull in all black with big wings spread out on either side of it. 

They entered the clubhouse, Link seeing a row of pool tables set up in front of some tables and chairs. Rhett led Link past a small bar to the left where several men sat drinking and smoking. The smell made Link's head hurt almost instantly. And he wondered if they knew what was going on and if so, why were they so damn calm? 

Rhett opened some double doors and Link saw Trigger laid flat on top of a large table. His shirt pulled up under his arms, stained with blood. He looked to be unconscious which was both a blessing and a curse. There were wads of paper towels to the side of him also soaked and a petite woman had her hands covering the left side of his stomach with more towels. 

"Jesus," Link mumbled. "How long's he been bleeding?"

"Uh, an hour maybe. It's slowed down a lot..." Link shook his head, Rhett rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I know, shoulda called you sooner but..." 

"No," Link interrupted him. "You should have taken him to the fucking hospital." Despite the words he spoke, he immediately sat his bag down, digging out the contents to begin trying to save what a mess they had made of the guy. 

After about twenty minutes of Link doing his best to stitch up the wound and stop the bleeding - it wasn't as bad as it looked initially but still was more than Link liked to handle outside the comfort of the hospital - Link was cleaning off Trigger's skin around the bandages he attached over the stab wound. 

He showed the woman, who's name he learned to be Casey - apparently Trigger's girlfriend - how to redress the wound and gathered the antibiotic cream and plenty of gauze and tape to dress it until the stitches could come out. 

"Keep it clean. Change the dressing at least once a day, more if it gets wet or dirty, okay." He paused making sure she understood what he was saying. "If he starts running a fever or the wound feels hot around it. Hospital. Immediately." He handed over the supplies and finished cleaning the rest of his things up from the table. 

He turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder and saw Rhett leaning against the door frame, an apologetic look on his face. Link walked over, only now feeling the beating of his heart slow down. He didn't speak, instead waiting for Rhett to break the silence. 

The atmosphere around the club wasn't one of worry, which in turn worried Link. They acted as if stabbings happened more often than not, people just kept smoking, drinking, and carrying on with their casual conversations. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this, Link. But, we didn't have much of a choice." Rhett said.

He rubbed his face, already tired of the apologies, "Rhett... fuck." He stopped, wanting to yell at him for doing just that - for dragging him into this mess of... whatever the fuck was going on here. But all he could think about was how happy he was that it wasn't Rhett stretched out on that table. 

So instead of screaming he dropped his bag and folded himself into Rhett's arms. Immediately feeling the tightness in his chest relax at the familiar scent of Rhett. "I'm still mad that... damn it, Rhett. You scared the shit outta me." 

"I'm sorry, Link. Really I am." He squeezed Link tight against him. 

Link pulled back from Rhett's embrace, "Rhett, I'm not... I think we need to have a talk." 

Rhett breathed out a sigh, "Yeah," Averting his eyes to the floor. 

"This isn't smart. He could have died. I mean, he still might. I got no way of knowing what all is going on inside him without some sort of tests. He still could have internal bleeding or any number of things wrong with him." Link's voice was low but he was determined to make Rhett hear him. 

Rhett nodded, "Listen, I got a few more things to tie up here. You go on home and I will swing by your place after I'm finished. We can talk there?"

Link shook his head, "No, I'll wait for you. I could use a fucking drink."

Rhett walked behind the bar, retrieving Link a bottle of beer and brought it over to one of the tables Link chose to sit at. It was set up exactly like a regular bar, but it must have been a serve yourself type of thing, Link figured it used to be a bar before it became the clubhouse. 

He was content to just sit, drink his beer in peace as he thought about everything that had transpired. His mind weighed down with the thought that he stole supplies from the hospital he worked for. He wasn't sure what the rules on that were but he figured that was a fireable offense. He could have just fucked his entire career as a nurse. 

A couple of women soon came over to join him at the table. "Hey, sugar." Link looked up as the older of the two sat down across from him. She wore all black, complete with a studded leather jacket over her shoulders. Her hair was brown with chunky blonde highlights and she had a big scar that traveled all the way across her right cheek - looked to be a deep cut that didn't heal exactly right. 

"So, you're Rhett's new play pretty, huh?" She asked, looking at him through narrow but not unkind eyes. The younger one sat next to her - she looked to be about Link's age but stuck out like a sore thumb in her tailored pantsuit and heels. 

"I'm Link," He stuck his hand out and chose to ignore the 'new play pretty' comment, repressing the eye roll.

The younger one took his hand first, shaking it firmly, "I'm Austin," She nodded her head toward the older women. "This is Kathy." She gave a small smile and took his hand. 

"I see why Rhett is so smitten with you, Link. You're the prettiest man I think I've ever seen." Link blushed furiously, whether it was from the compliment or from learning that Rhett was "smitten" with him, he didn't know. 

"Momma, don't embarrass the boy, goodness." Austin scolded her, shooting her a teasing glance. 

"Sorry," She said holding out her hands in surrender. "I'm just excited to meet you after hearing so much about you. I'm Pope's old lady. This is our daughter and resident lawyer for the club." She leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs adjusting in her chair. 

"I see," Link responded. They had a lawyer on retainer, as a part of the club. That can't be a good sign, right?

"Thank you for your help today. We could use someone with your expertise around, you know." Kathy said. 

Link chuckled weakly, "I don't think I could make this a habit." He was getting nervous just thinking about another scenario similar to this. Without giving them much time to say anything back, he asked them a question. "What exactly does the club... do?" Link hated going behind Rhett's back but he needed answers and it didn't look as though Rhett was going to give him much to work with. 

Kathy looked at him thoughtfully, "Rhett hasn't told you anything?" She asked and when Link shook his head, she breathed out a sigh. "That's something he has to tell you, babydoll. Not my place." 

Link expected a similar answer but his shoulders sank down just the same. With that Kathy patted his hand that was resting on the table and got up, "I hope we see you around more often, Link." 

He nodded, "Yeah, it - it was nice to meet you." Giving her a sweet smile as she walked away. 

Austin stayed in her seat, Link assumed she too would get up when her mother left but she sat there, staring at Link, arms crossed over her chest leaning back in the chair. She finally spoke, "Can I give you some advice, Link?" 

"Uh, sure." He said, nervously picking at the label on his beer bottle. 

"I know you have a lot of questions for Rhett but... you're not going to like the answers to some of them." She sat up in her chair, leaning her elbows on the table. "Sometimes, it's easier to play dumb. At least until you think you can handle the answers he has for you." 

Link huffed out a laugh, missing all the humor. "And... what happens if I don't think I'll ever be able to handle the answers." 

Her eyes flicked over Link's shoulder, almost like she was looking for someone behind him, but then shook her head. "The way I see it, there's two options. Either live in ignorance or get out while you can." She gave him a sad smile then rose to her feet and walked off. 

Link drunk the rest of his beer fast after that, reflecting on everything the women said. He couldn't help but think he made a huge mistake when he first hopped onto the back of Rhett's motorcycle that day. 

A big hand reached from behind him and squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to see Rhett there, looking down. "You ready, baby?" Link still half dazed nodded his head weakly before finishing off the last drop of beer from the bottle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Much love to y'all. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	14. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not, by any means, an expert on illegal activities of biker gangs. It's fiction and probably inaccurate. 
> 
> Very brief mention of jail in this chapter.

Link drove Rhett home, he'd insisted since Rhett seemed too tired to drive his motorcycle. The drive was spent mostly in silence. Rhett was exhausted and Link had trepidation about the talk they were going to have. 

Link decided to drive to Rhett's apartment and when Rhett asked him why they didn't go to Link's, he responded with a shrug. When in reality it was because Link thought he may have to leave and he didn't want to kick Rhett out of his house. 

The knots in his stomach coiled around each other as Rhett unlocked his door and they stepped into the dark living room. 

Rhett had done a better job of furnishing it since they'd gotten together, settling into his new apartment nicely now. He even asked Link to go with him one day and help him pick out some stuff for it. Link smiled at the memory of walking hand in hand around the downtown square searching for anything that caught their eye. He wished he could go back, it was so much easier then. 

Maybe the lawyer was right - ignorance could be the best way to go. The secrets would drive him crazy but at least he would have Rhett. 

Rhett dropped his bag by the door and Link's quickly followed. "You wanna order something?" He asked. 

Link shook his head, "Not hungry." He couldn't eat, he'd been nauseous since the clubhouse and knew it would only get worse as soon as anything passed his lips and settled in his stomach. 

"Have you eaten dinner?" Rhett asked casually but Link knew better. 

"No, but I'm not hungry." Link shrugged. Rhett was always looking out for him and Link had come to adore the little ways that Rhett told him he cared. No other relationship Link had been in made him feel so looked after - so loved. 

"Okay, you need to eat something. I can order us a pizza?" He looked to Link, looking for a sign that would be okay. Link nodded. 

Link settled on the couch while Rhett ordered the pizza (after Link made it clear he did not want olives on said pizza). Rhett came in shortly after, collapsing on the couch and rubbing his face in his hands. Link folded his legs underneath himself, turning his body toward Rhett at the other end of the couch. 

"Rhett..." Link asked, unsure of what exactly what he was going to say but wanted to get his attention anyway, he could figure out the rest as he went. 

"Mmm." Rhett hummed, still not looking up at Link, he looked as though he was dreading this conversation as much as Link was. 

"What happened with Trigger... How did he get hurt today?" 

Rhett took a measured breath, and Link felt it almost fill his lungs too. "So, you know I told you we work security?" Link nodded. "Well, it's still kind of true. We have affiliates that sell different - things. We provide the extra muscle in case the need arises. We get a cut of whatever they make on the run. It's a pretty low risk/high reward deal for us." He paused looking to Link who tried hard to maintain a neutral expression. "Anyway, today the people we were meeting to finish a deal... They had other plans. Things got pretty heated, they had a few more guys than us."

Rhett broke in his story then and looked to Link, "Sorry, Link. I don't know how specific you want me to be." 

Link took the break as a way to catch his breath, he looked down to his hands, wringing them together in his lap. "What kind of stuff are they selling?" Link asked, deathly afraid of the answer. _Please don't say drugs. Please don't say drugs._ Link begged silently. 

Rhett moved on the end of the couch, Link tilted up his head so he could watch him. His arm was slung across the back of the couch, one leg brought up onto it resting with his big clunky boot still on. "Different things, could be anything from guns to stolen cars to... drugs. It all depends."

_He said drugs - and guns. What the fuck?_

Rhett must have caught the distressed look on Link's face, he started again, raising his hands in surrender. "What I mean by low risk/high reward is that we don't usually know what we are running until after we've finished the job. That way if we get caught by the police, we won't technically go to jail for selling the stuff. It would be lesser charges."

In all honesty, he knew jail was a possibility but having Rhett actually explain it made his heart sink. "Have you ever been in jail?" 

Rhett nodded after a beat, looking everywhere in the room except Link's eyes. "I did a few months in county but the charges were dropped. The club has a lot of friends and connections with the right people." 

_He's been in jail! I'm dating someone who's been in jail._

A knock came to the door and Link was grateful for the reprieve of Rhett's presence in front of him if only for a moment. He sat there, frozen, his thoughts swarming at all the questions he had for Rhett but the courage he lacked to ask them. 

Rhett was back at the couch a few minutes later. How could this be the same man that cared for Link in every aspect of their lives. _Their lives._ They'd only been together for a few weeks, and somehow Link was tied to Rhett now. He didn't want to separate himself from Rhett but it was getting harder by the second to keep them tethered. Each new piece of information seemed to cut at each string, fraying it with the sharp edge of truth. 

"Link?" He heard Rhett ask and Link jerked his head up to meet Rhett, he'd made it back to the couch without Link realizing. 

Link started again without thinking much about the questions that poured out, "How often does stuff like this happen? What happened today, I mean?" 

"It's not like a weekly occurrence or nothing but more often than we would like. We have our regular runs, scheduled and we know both buyer and seller pretty well. But the newer clients, the ballsier ones. They wanna flex their muscles sometimes, you know." Rhett answered in such a casual way that it sent a shiver through Link. 

"So..." Link tried to formulate the sentence in his mind so it wouldn't come off completely accusatory. But he had this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since Kathy mentioned needing someone with his "expertise" at the club. 

What if all this - their whole relationship - was built around needing a nurse to clean up their messes at the club? It was a stretch, he knew, but he would always question it if he didn't ask. He cleared his throat, "You want me to be who you call if something like that happens?" 

Rhett's face fell, his mouth forming into a straight line, "No, absolutely not. Link, I didn't want to call you today but I had no choice. Why would you think that?" 

Link was at least a little relieved by his reaction, "Today at the clubhouse, that woman said that - the club needed someone for that." Link explained.

"What woman?" Rhett asked, a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Um, Kathy and that lawyer, Austin."

"What the fuck?" He got up from the couch and started pacing in front of Link, his fists clenched at his side. "Please _don't_ listen to them. Kathy, she's alright but her only interest is the club and... and Austin? She has _no_ business talking to you. I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would bother you." He sat back on the couch, closer to Link this time, his elbows resting on his knees. 

"I'm sor..." Link started but Rhett interrupted him quickly. 

"Not your fault. I should have stayed with you." He shook his head, as if beating himself up for allowing this to happen. 

"Rhett, I'm not that fragile. I don't need you to babysit me." Link said. The irony not lost on him that he was in the middle of losing his shit over the truth Rhett was telling him this very moment - he was indeed fragile. 

"It's not that." He said. "Austin and I used to date. Years ago before I realized - or admitted to myself that I was gay. She never got over me wanting men instead of her. We've hated each other ever since." 

"I thought the club was supposed to be like family?" Link asked.

Rhett chuckled dryly, "You don't have family you hate?" 

Link shrugged in agreement, "Okay,"

"But, no. I don't want you to be the 'hired medic' for the club. I called today because I didn't know what else to do. It will not happen again." Rhett scooted closer to Link on the couch and Link immediately jerked back, standing up forcing his hands into his pockets.

He needed to move, his body needed to get rid of the anxious energy building up inside it, pulling him taunt ready to snap. He always figured what Rhett did was illegal but... drugs, guns, stabbings, vindictive ex-girlfriends. It was too much. 

"I know it's a lot to take in, Link." His voice sounded sad. 

Link couldn't help the bite in his voice, "Do you, Rhett?" He snapped. 

He didn't see any scenario this ended well. Maybe he could handle the illegal stuff - probably not well, but he'd get used to it. But, could Link deal with the fact that he could get a phone call one day, much like the one he got today - except it's one of the other guys calling about Rhett? That Rhett had been hurt; stabbed or shot. Even the thought turned his blood cold. 

"You didn't want me to know, did you? You'd rather me just play ignorant through our entire relationship?" Link asked. He wasn't angry - not really. But anger was a better emotion than the one he really felt. The one that was squeezing his heart, making it ache like nothing he'd never felt before. 

"I - I was afraid you'd leave. Still afraid of that." He was standing now and looked to Link sheepishly. 

"Rhett..." Link started but the words caught in his throat. So he settled on a simple, "I'm sorry." Hoping it would convey what he wanted to say but knowing they came up short. He turned to walk to the door, but Rhett grabbed his arm. 

_God, I'm going to miss him, so much._

"Link, wait - please." He said, voice shaky and low. And Link waited, knowing whatever he said wouldn't change his mind but he hoped it would. "I love you." 

Link felt the ache one more time, and twisted his arm slightly to free himself from Rhett's grip. "I need some time, Rhett. I'm sorry." He turned again, heading to the door. 

_I love you, too._ He thought as the tears started to fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love y'all :( I'm sorry 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3 Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	15. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried not to leave y'all hanging for too long :)

Link didn't even make it to his car before Rhett was behind him. "Can you really walk away from this, Link?" He kept walking, opening the car door and resting his arms on top of the open door, distancing himself from Rhett but still open to talk, "I know you love me too. I'm not the only one feeling this." 

"Damn it. Yes, Rhett. I love you too. But that just makes this harder." Link replied. 

"It seems pretty simple to me." Rhett snapped, more hurt in his voice than anger and Link was tired of hurting him like this, tired of being so damn fragile. 

"What do you want me to say, Rhett? You want me to give you an ultimatum?" 

"Shit, it'd be better than you running away every fucking time this gets a little hard." He gestured between them and let his arms fall to his sides, exasperated. 

Link slammed the door and stalked over to Rhett. "Fine, Rhett. Choose - me or them. The club that you've spent most of your life with, that you've referred to as your family on more than one occasion, the people you talk about more than your own blood. Them or me?" 

He yelled to Rhett, his voice coming from a place of hurt too. He never wanted to be that boyfriend. He didn't want to force Rhett to choose between two parts of what made him - him. But, more than anything, he was afraid that Rhett wouldn't pick him and he fought the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

"You," Rhett said, point blank. Link stared at him wide eyed and mouth open. 

"What?" Link asked, sure that he had misheard him. 

Rhett's eyes softened and Link backed away, "You heard me - you." 

"You can't mean that, Rhett." Link said, bringing his hands up running them through his hair, brushing it away from his face. 

"I do, though." 

"You'd give up your entire life for a - for some fuck boy you literally met on the side of the road?" Link said, his own voice dripping with something he couldn't even place. 

"Why do you do that, Link? You've _never_ been just a fuck boy to me and you know it. You're a smart and kind, and such an understanding person. It still baffles me that you'd give someone like me a second glance. You're amazing at what you do, seeing you today, working on Trigger. It was second nature to you." He shook his head, and quickly met Link's gaze again. 

"And, you've never once made me feel inferior to you. Not about what I do or how I dress or how I talk. You make me want to be a better person. And damn it if - if leaving the club is the way I get to keep you, the way I get to be with you. It's not a contest, Link." Rhett stepped closer, Link craned his neck up to look into those stormy grey-green eyes. "I choose you." 

Link searched Rhett's face for any sign of apprehension, and if he felt even an ounce of it, he hid it well. "Damn it, Rhett." Link blurted out as he closed the distance between them. Crashing into Rhett's lips hard. 

Rhett braced himself on Link's waist, turning him to push his body against the car. Their mouths moved together, just like they always had, fitting together like a lock and key. 

Link felt the coolness of the metal on his backside and Rhett hoisted him up on the hood of the car. His mouth tracing down Link's jawline, running his tongue up to the skin just under his ear. 

"I love you," Rhett breathed out over the shell of Link's ear and Link let out a desperate moan, laying his head back to give Rhett better access. Letting the words wash over him and warm his heart. 

Link laced his fingers through Rhett's hair and pulled him closer, breathing out in a hushed whisper, "I love you, Rhett." Their lips met again. 

Rhett splayed his hands across Link's back and leaned in, pushing Link deeper into the kiss. Link backed off enough to talk, panting into Rhett's face. "Will you take me inside, Rhett? Make love to me?" Link asked, hands trailing all over Rhett's body, unable to find a place to rest. 

Rhett almost growled in response, "Anything for you, darlin'." 

They hastily made it back inside, Rhett pulling Link back to his bedroom. Coming to a stop at the king sized bed that Rhett had bought only a week ago. 

Rhett made quick work of undressing Link, spreading kisses all over his body before laying him back gently on the bed. He came out of his own clothes just as fast and was soon hovering over Link, propped on his elbows on either side of Link's head, his legs between Link's spread thighs. 

Link's hand cupped Rhett's face, stroking his rough beard with the pad of his thumb and pulled him into a kiss. 

Rhett broke the kiss, but started working his way down Link's body. Link trembled as the light touches of his moist lips and his rough beard explored every valley and hill of his sensitive skin. 

He finally moved to Link's cock, heavy and leaking against his stomach and Rhett swiped his tongue over the tip, tasting the pre-come there. Link threw his head back against the pillow moaning Rhett's name as his mouth traveled away from it. "Please," Link begged. 

He could feel Rhett's smile against the skin of his thigh and he brought Link's already spread legs up and over each of his broad shoulders. 

"I meant it, you know, what I said on the phone." Rhett husked, Link's stomach clenched tight, wondering if he was talking about what Link thought he was. His silent question was answered when he felt Rhett's thumb press into his cheek, spreading him apart. Link's cock jumped at the feeling of Rhett's hot breath between his legs. 

Link let out a guttural moan, unable to process in words the pure ecstasy Rhett was giving him. He swept his tongue across Link's tight entrance, spreading saliva over it, preparing Link in the most intimate way he ever had. He toyed with Link's ass; a mixture of flat, broad laps and more precise movements with the pointed muscle. 

Link was thrashing underneath him, begging for Rhett to fuck him, pleading for more. Rhett stopped and climbed up Link's body so they were face to face again and kissed him with more passion than either of them thought possible. Link hummed at the taste of himself on Rhett's tongue and he bucked his hips up, searching for the friction he desperately needed from Rhett. 

"I'm ready, Rhett. Please, just - " His voice shaky with pleasure and he trailed off. Thankfully, Rhett wasted no time on his request. He slowly entered Link, pacing himself so as not to be too much for him. 

Link had other plans, he wanted - needed more. He wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist, pulling him in and baring down on Rhett's dick, burying him inside Link. Rhett slammed his eyes closed, "Fuck, Link. You're so good for me, baby. Always - so good." 

Link hummed, savoring the feeling of being filled with the man he loved - the man who loved him. Link pulled him down for another kiss. 

_I choose you_. He'd said. 

Link only realized then how close he was to crying, but he didn't stop himself. "I love you, Rhett. God, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." 

"Shhh. I got you, baby. I love you, Link." Rhett said as he stilled his hips and brought his hand up to Link's face, running his thumb over his cheek wiping the tears away that fell there. 

Link's grip around Rhett tightened as he urged him inside, encouraging him to move again. He threw his arms around Rhett's neck as they moved in unison, making love for what felt like the first time. Link was so close already, the emotion he was drowning in only urging his orgasm on. 

Rhett wrapped his slender fingers around Link's touch starved cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Link came as he felt Rhett fill him. Painting his own stomach with the warm white liquid, knowing Rhett's was spilling into him at the same moment. 

They stayed tangled together, wrapped up in each other. Separating was something neither wanted to do at that moment. It felt like hours before Rhett rolled off of Link when his arms began to tremble under the weight of holding himself up. He pulled Link with him. 

"Rhett..." Link broke the silence, mostly just desperate to hear his love's voice. 

"I meant it, Link." As if reading Link's mind - thinking maybe all that was said in the heat of the moment. "You say the word and I'm out." 

Link breathed out a sigh, "I can't ask you to do that, Rhett." Link shook his head. " It's just - gonna take some time to get used to, okay?" 

"Are you sure? I don't want you..." 

"I'm sure. I choose you too, Rhett. Regardless of all the other shit. Me and you - that's all that matters."

* * *

They sat on the couch eating cold pizza straight from the box, Rhett in a pair of gym shorts and Link in boxer briefs and one of his favorite over sized shirts of Rhett's. Link laid in the taller man's lap, watching Survivor. 

"So, Kathy. You said she only cared about the club. What'd you mean by that?" Link still had a lot of questions and he was asking as they came to his mind. 

"Well, she's Pope's old lady - the president - It's kind of a family affair with them. Their son, Tony, is VP and set to take over when Pope steps down. Her main worry is to keep her family at the top. She even made Austin go to law school so her family would be even more important."

"Geez," Link said, amazed that the woman wasn't at all what she seemed to be. "How long did y'all date?"

He took another bite of pizza, talking around it. "'Bout a year. But, looking back it was more about convenience. They wanted to mold me for the VP position when Tony took over. That way they'd have me in their back pocket too." 

Link hummed in understanding but stayed silent, hoping Rhett would continue. 

"It all fell apart when Austin caught me and the guy that delivered supplies to the clubhouse. She was furious- rightfully so, I was cheating - but she..." 

He paused and Link saw his eyes tearing slightly. "She told everyone. She was hurting and reacted on emotion but she took _that_ power away from me as soon as she did it and I've never forgiven her for that." His voice cracking at the last words, the hurt so raw as if it had just happened.

"Oh, Rhett. Baby, I'm so sorry." Link sat up and pulled Rhett into a hug, his head resting against Link's chest. Rhett gripped onto Link's waist, his arms squeezing, his breathing shaky. 

Rhett spoke again after a moment, not moving from Link's chest. "Some of the members were pretty dirty to me after that. It was hard for people to understand. Eventually, Milo kind of took me under his wing - his son that lives in New York is gay so he'd come to accept it. He was an elder so no one really messed with me after that. Another one of the younger members came out a couple years later. It's a pretty progressive club now, thanks to all that." 

Link nodded finally understanding the bond that Rhett shared with some of the people in the club. They weren't all family but the ones that were - they were important enough to stay. It made Link glad that he'd made the decision to not make Rhett choose. 

Link still worried about the unknown, what happened if Rhett got arrested again? What if he got hurt? "I know I said I was okay with this but I need you to understand something, Rhett." Rhett sat up so he could see Link. "I need you to be careful, okay? I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. It's not just you you gotta think about anymore - it's us. So please... Please be careful."

"I promise, baby." Rhett nodded, pulling Link toward him into a soft kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all. Comments and Kudos are life<3 Thank you for reading! Y'all da best!!!
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr Let's be friends :)


	16. One of Us

Link pulled into the clubhouse parking lot, a place he was getting more accustomed to with each passing week. It was still early, the sun just now rising high enough in the sky to view it without any obstructions.

Link was headed into work for the day. Rhett had stayed at the club last night and Link expected him to greet him like he always did when Link stopped by. But all he saw were the row of bikes lined up outside. 

Rhett mentioned earlier that they had some cops on their tail since their latest run and were having to be a little bit more cautious than normal. Link decided not to pry too much into things like that, for his own sanity as well as Rhett's. 

Link let himself into the clubhouse and the scent of booze and smoke filled his nostrils - something he didn't think he would ever get used to, especially this early in the morning. The people at the club were more than accepting of Link since he and Rhett had decided their relationship would be more permanent. 

Link agreed - much to Rhett's dismay- to help the club with as much of the medical stuff as he felt comfortable with. He had a few conditions, of course. The main one being that if he said to get them to the hospital - they listen (that was something he honestly doubted they would comply with but it hadn't come up yet). The other being that they buy the supplies he would need, at least most of them. He refused to steal from the hospital again, putting his career in danger wasn't something he was interested in no matter how much he wanted to be there for the club. 

Rhett agreed, reluctantly, after Link explained to Rhett that he would rather handle that stuff than let someone who was less capable do it and end up messing up. 

Today's phone call didn't come from Rhett, though, which Link thought was peculiar. It was Milo, calling about Moose, a guy Link had met just a few days ago and despite Link's best efforts had yet to figure out why they called him Moose, had broken his nose and needed someone to reset it. 

Link walked through the bar, nodding his head in greeting to the different people he met. Link was horrible at names, honestly, but he recognized a lot of their faces just from past meetings at the club. They weren't _all_ as intimidating as they seemed to be upon first meeting them, with a few exceptions here and there. 

Milo popped out from a set of double doors with Austin by his side. They seemed to be having a pretty serious talk from the creased brows and tight lipped frowns. 

"Hey, Link," Milo saw him but turned back to Austin to finish their conversation. "I'll let you know if they come back, thanks."

"Please do, Milo." She said, then turned to Link and gave him a wry smile, "Link, wasn't sure I'd be seeing much of you 'round here after the last time."

Link smiled, trying his best to bite his tongue and play nice for Rhett's sake. "Guess I could handle more than I thought." Link answered. 

"I see," She looked back to Milo and gave him a curt nod. 

Link gave a half wave even though he'd since learned that the majority of the people in the club didn't say typical good-byes. Usually they just stopped talking and went on about their day. It was definitely something that Link had to get used to. 

"This way, Link." Milo said, waving him on as he stalked down the small hallway to the right and came into a big room, mainly empty aside from some boxes piled in the corner. Moose sat against the wall to the left of the door, a make shift ice pack already pressed against his face, obscuring most of it from vision. 

Link got on the floor, next to Moose. He was a big guy, huge really, could probably plow through Link without looking up, like a car running over a soda can on the road. Link wondered who it was that gave him a broken nose but decided not to dwell too much on that. 

"Does it hurt?" Link asked and received a small head shake that Link knew was bullshit - no matter how big he was, there was no way a broken nose didn't hurt. 

Link motioned for him to move the ice pack and he assessed the damage. It wasn't bleeding, so all Link had to do was reset it and tape it up good so that it grew back together straight. 

Link dug into the bag that Rhett had bought and packed full of usual first aid supply stuff along with a few extra things Link figured would be of use at some point in time. He got everything he needed and set about doing his work. 

Link had since figured out, it's better to give them little to no warning or explanation on what he was doing - most of the club members were just looking for the quickest way to get past it. 

So he looked to him, giving an apologetic look and a, "Sorry, gonna hurt." He placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of the man's broad nose and stuck the q-tip inside it. "Deep breath." He quickly shifted the bones straight again, drawing a grunt from the big man underneath him. 

Link taped a small splint onto his nose and Moose was up off the floor, mumbling a thank you before Link could tell him 'good job.'

As Link cleaned up his supplies and put everything back in the bag, he heard screaming coming from down the hallway. Not the kind that turned his blood cold, though, more like the kind that warmed it. Playful and full of life. 

He looked to the door in time to see several kids running in, screams getting louder as they echoed in the nearly empty room, the smiles on their faces spread wide, it made Link's cheeks hurt just looking at them. The oldest looked to be about five and the youngest was maybe two or three. 

A deep voice followed them down the hallway, one Link recognized immediately. Rhett rounded the door, a small boy hanging on his back, arms wrapped around his neck as Rhett stomped into the room, each step exaggerated. 

"Come back here," He roared in a deep voice, distorted and silly. Link smiled over at him, Rhett hadn't seen him just yet, with Link being against the wall to the left of the door. 

The kids screamed again running around the room but soon turned to chase Rhett. He had the biggest smile on his face when one of the kids, a little girl, caught up to him and jumped up to grab his arm. She hung there while he continued to run and then the others piled on top of him too. 

Two attaching themselves to his legs and another hanging off the other arm. The smallest one jumped on his back too, once Rhett was down to his knees. He struggled slightly against the grip of the children, all while Link stood, the same big smile plastered on his face too. 

Finally, his eyes found Link and Rhett's face grew a bright shade of red before a young woman broke through the door with a small toddler on her hip, "Kids, y'all leave Rhett alone. He ain't gonna play with ya' no more if you break his back." She chastised them but giggled all the same. 

Rhett huffed out a laugh, still laying on the floor as the children objected loudly, "Okay, okay. I'll come outside later, alright. Y'all go on." He said. Shooing them away as he got to his feet, the children filed out the door, one of them starting another chase soon after they were in the hallway. Rhett stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Is that a blush I see?" Link teased, which seemed to only deepen the color on Rhett's cheeks. 

Link had never thought about having kids with Rhett, it seemed too early to think about that kind of thing but seeing him just now - his heart ached with joy. Link always thought he, himself would make a pretty good dad, and after seeing the smiles on those kids faces... he _knew_ Rhett would be.

He scolded himself. _Way too early for those kind of thoughts, Neal._

Link turned his attention back to Rhett who rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, "What're you doing here?" He asked. 

Link walked over to Rhett, greeting him with open arms, "Why are you acting so embarrassed? That was literally cute as hell." Link poked at Rhett's side teasingly. 

Rhett smiled and shrugged so Link relented and decided to answer his original question. "Milo called about Moose's nose. Figured I'd come in before work." 

Rhett closed the short distance between them with a sweet kiss, he tasted like pine and mint. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone called you. I would have brought you in. Last I heard he didn't want anyone fixing it."

Link backed off, looking up at him and lowering his voice, "Who broke that guy's nose, though. Shit! He's _huge_." 

Rhett looked to the door, "His old lady caught him getting a lap dance from one of the new girls down at the club." He smiled despite his serious voice as Link's eyes grew wide. 

"Wow," was all he could think to say to that. _I guess the women here are scarier than the men,_ he thought. 

Rhett broke away from Link, "Listen, when you get off tonight?" 

"About like usual, why?" Link went back to cleaning up the things still on the floor. 

"Well, we're having everyone over for dinner. It's just something we do every once in a while. All the families get together and - I just thought... Well, I'd like you to come." 

Link's hands stilled. This would be the first official club function he had invited Link to. His stomach tightened at the thought - it had sort of a "meet the parents" vibe. He would have plenty of time today to obsess over how to act at this thing, for now he let his emotions settle on excitement, "Yeah, I could do that."

Link pulled him in to a kiss, after standing up from the floor and rested his forehead on Rhett's, "I better get going before I'm late." Link pulled out of Rhett's embrace reluctantly, "I'll call you on break?" 

Rhett nodded, "I love you." 

"Love you, too." 

* * *

Link walked toward the hospital, juggling his lunch box, his bag, and a coffee he'd stopped to get on the way in - probably not the best choice given how late he was already running. He tried to get his badge out of his pocket and scanned so he could open the employee entrance on the side of the building. 

"Excuse me," He heard a voice behind him say, without looking up from what he was doing said, "Sorry, patient entrance is around the corner." 

"Uh, I'm actually wanting to talk to you, Mr. Neal." 

That caught his attention, he looked up to see a tall woman with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was dressed in a smart looking pantsuit, even had a tie, completing the look. 

"Uh, How do you know my name?" Link asked. She didn't look familiar to Link, he was sure he'd never seen her before. 

"Sorry, where are my manners?" She stuck her hand out toward him in a handshake. "Name's Rebecca Howell. _Detective_ Rebecca Howell." She said, reaching her other hand into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small wallet, flashing her badge in Link's direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos give me life <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	17. Caught

_Did she say Detective?_ Link thought, _Oh, shit. What do I do? Rhett never told me how to handle myself with the cops. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Charles?" She said, and Link realized he was gawking, her hand still outstretched searching for a handshake. 

"Sorry, yeah. You can - you can call me Link." He said finally, meeting her hand and squeezing it a little too firmly. "I actually have to get to work right now. Is there someth..." 

"Oh, yes, of course." She interrupted. "Just had a few questions for you and the motorcycle club you seem to be visiting quite often." 

Link could have sworn he heard himself audibly gulp. _That's not suspicious at all, Neal._ He was always bad at lying, not that he would have to lie to her exactly - but lying by omission qualified, right? He cleared his throat, but he was unsure of how to start so nothing came out. 

"Masters of Mayhem. I believe is what they call themselves." She continued when he didn't answer. Her cynical tone was enough to grate on Link's nerves. What the hell was this women's problem? He'd done nothing illegal and she just shows up at his job to 'ask questions.' Like he couldn't see right through that ruse in a second. She hummed at his silence, "Let me cut to the chase, Mr. Neal. What exactly is the nature of your relationship with the club?" 

She paused and Link tried to think of the best reply - tried to explain his association. He managed to choke out a, "My, uh, my boyfriend's a member. I'm..." 

"So, your involvement is more casual?" She didn't wait for a response before she continued. "Are you aware of the illegal activities going on there?" 

_This lady didn't beat around the bush, huh?_ "Forgive me, but I'm not exactly sure where you're going with this." Link said, taken aback by her forwardness.

"Just curious, Mr. Neal." 

He straightened his shoulders slightly, he decided that she was probably just trying to scare him into talking. Not that he would have any real details about any of the business that the club chooses to engage in. He was an outsider, for all intents and purposes. 

He decided to treat her like he would deal with a difficult family member of a patient - _that_ , he had plenty of experience in. So with his most assured tone of voice he started, "Okay, well, I'm assuming I'm not under arrest. In which case I really do need to be getting to work. If you have questions about the club, maybe ask the members. They would obviously know a lot more than I do." He hesitated a beat and finished with, "You have a good day, Detective Howell." 

He swiped his badge that he'd thankfully recovered from his pocket and disappeared into the employee entrance. He took a deep breath safe on the other side as he heard the familiar click of it closing behind him. He couldn't believe he'd just talked that way to a cop - it must have been enough to shut her up, though, she didn't try to stop him. 

He dug his phone out, seeing the time as he opened the messages app. He was officially late for work. _Great!_

_**Link:** Can you come to the hospital?_

He held it in his hand as he ran to the locker room. At this rate he was going to be at least ten minutes late after putting his things away and getting to his station. 

His phone buzzed when he finally reached the locker room. 

_**Rhett:** Yeah. Everything okay?_

_**Link:** No_

_**Rhett:** Be there ASAP_

Link rushed to get ready, throwing his things in his locker and slamming it closed before turning around to the hallway. He ran right into Alex. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath but was relieved it was Alex and not the charge nurse. "Ugh, sorry." 

"You're late, man. You okay?" He asked, the look of concern carved deep in the creases of his brow. 

"Yeah - yeah. Just... I had a crazy morning, s'all." Link said, knowing he should be running to get his charts unless he wanted to actually talk to the charge nurse about why he was late. 

Alex held out a stack of folders that Link hadn't noticed until then, "I got your charts. Told Johnson you were helping a patient." 

"Oh," Link was surprised. He'd never done that before - although Link could count on one hand how many times he had been late to work in the 3 years he spent at this hospital. "Thanks, man. You saved my ass." He gave a strained chuckle.

Alex nodded, readjusting the remaining stack of folders in his arm. "You sure you're okay? You look a little... nervous?" He maintained eye contact with Link, searching for a tell (which he found with ease usually) as to why Link was acting this way. 

_I just got questioned by the cops outside, you know, typical day in the life of dating a criminal in a biker gang. No biggie._

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks again." He said, anxious to get away from Alex's knowing glare.

He walked down the hallway, his head still going over the conversation with the detective. How had she found him? Were they doing surveillance on the place? _Slow down, Link. Rhett will be here soon. He'll know what to do._

It wasn't long until he got a text from Rhett letting him know he was there. He met him on the ground floor of the hospital, pulling him into a dark unoccupied room. 

"What's going on? You're freaking me out." Rhett said, clearly panicked about Link's messages.

"A detective stopped me coming in to work today." 

"A detective? What did they want? What did you say?" Rhett asked, his voice hitting a high tenner as he spoke. 

"Nothing - I mean... She asked me if I knew about the illegal stuff going on at the club and what my relationship with the club was." He was talking fast, all the words just came tumbling out of him, like he'd held them in for too long. 

Rhett put his hands up. "Baby, calm down. She just wanted to ask you questions?" He asked, Link nodded. "Okay, it was probably nothing. Just wanting to spook you, honestly. We've had cops snooping around for years. They never get anything on us." 

"Rhett," He yelled through clenched teeth. "It wasn't just a cop, though. A detective! She came to my work. How does she even know who I am?" _How is he not freaking out about this now._

Rhett put both his hand on Link's shoulders to steady him. He didn't realize until now that he was shaking - more than his normal amount. "Okay, okay. Listen, I'll talk to someone and figure out what I can about her and how she got your name? I'm sorry. I don't like that she was talking to you, but there's not much I can do beyond that." 

Link nodded in agreement, already feeling a little better just having Rhett here. "I'm sorry. I know I'm probably over reacting but I'm just... It's kinda scary." He looked to Rhett who exuded nothing but patience, as always. 

"Nothing to be sorry about, Link. I'm here. You can always call me." 

Link leaned into his chest, Rhett's arms resting around him like they were made to fit there, made to encircle him - to love him. He rubbed soothing circles across Link's back. 

"I love you." Link said into Rhett's chest. 

"Love you, too. Are you sure you're okay to work? You're still shaking." Link pulled back, rubbing his eyes with his palms but not answering the question. "Anything I can do?" Rhett asked with a hint of humor in his voice that Link had gotten pretty used to hearing. He looked up to him, eyebrows wiggling suggestively with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Rhett," He said cautiously. The last thing he needed was to get caught in a patient room with his biker boyfriend and his pants around his ankles. "No." He said firmly but he felt his cock twitch under his scrubs at the same image, the risk of getting caught strangely exciting. 

"You sure?" He asked, his hands moved lower on Link's hips and his body betrayed his firm tone when it canted forward into Rhett's grasp. 

"Rhett," Link said again - a warning as much to himself as it was to Rhett. 

"I can't help it, baby. You look so sexy in your scrubs." He whispered, his hands slipping below the waistband of his pants and squeezing his perky ass. Link's breath hitched and he leaned into Rhett. 

"Babe, we really shouldn't." He said but it didn't stop his hands from finding the back of Rhett's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Link knew he wouldn't be able to resist him for long.

Rhett planted kisses down Link's neck and eventually landed on his own knees in front of Link, who braced himself against the end of the bed. 

Rhett's fingers pulled his pants down enough for his cock to spring free, hitting his stomach with a soft thump. "Rhett," He cooed as he tilted his head back, facing the ceiling and screwing his eyes shut as Rhett's warm mouth found Link's cock. 

He didn't take his time like he usually did, tormenting Link until he was begging and pleading to be touched in just the right way by Rhett. Instead he took all of him, working his closed fist and wet mouth into a rhythm quickly. His free hand moved up Link's small patch of hair, putting gentle pressure on his stomach as he mewled and hummed around Link's cock. 

Link looked down, watching his dick disappear into Rhett's mouth over and over again. His lips stretched thin around the length of him, the course hair on his face torturing the sensitive skin. Link was so close already, his vision dimming in the already dark room as he thrusted to meet Rhett's motion. 

Link's movements slowed as the fire pooling deep in his belly reached its peak and he came down Rhett's throat. Rhett stayed there, riding Link through his orgasm. His hips stilled for the last time and he pulled Rhett up, palming his erection through the rough denim. 

Rhett grabbed his wrists pulling them away from the growing bulge shaking his head, "No, Link." 

Link pouted, much like he did every time Rhett didn't let him have his way. He wanted to make Rhett feel as good as he felt, regardless of where they were. "That's not fair." Link whined.

Rhett chuckled "I'm not..." Rhett started but was interrupted when the door to the hospital room snapped open, the room getting brighter as the florescent lights in the hallway trailed in. Link then realized that his pants were still pulled down, exposing his softening cock to whoever was entering the door. 

Rhett quickly stepped in front of Link as he turned around and stuffed himself back into his pants so he looked somewhat presentable. 

"Link?" He heard the voice whisper yell and the light from the hallway disappeared as quickly as it had showed up. "What the hell are you doing?" Link winced, recognizing the voice immediately. 

"Alex," He turned around, still smoothing his top down over the front of his pants, trying his best to hide their transgression. "I - We were just t-talking." Even Link didn't believe that lie. 

"Link, what the fuck? Is this why you were late this morning, really?" Alex said, then turning his attention to Rhett. "And, you. You shouldn't be here. It's bad enough you have some kind of hold over him literally everywhere else, now your making him act like a fucking teenager at work." He turned back to Link, "I don't fuckin' believe you." 

Rhett took a step toward Alex then, "Hey, chill, man. We..." Link put his hand on Rhett's shoulder, he didn't need both of them loosing their temper. 

"For fuck's sake." Link huffed, more than a little aggravated that he was being treated like a toddler who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Alex, I called him. I just - forgot something at his place. He was bringing it to me." 

"Yeah, _sure_!" Alex snapped back, crossing his arms, staring daggers at Rhett now. "You've had your fun with him. Maybe it's time you moved on from whatever the fuck this is, don't you think?" He turned around and stormed out the door back into the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, there's a documentary on honey badgers called Masters of Mayhem :)))))
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr <3 Let's be friends


	18. Nerves

"Fuck, I..." Link started, throwing his hands up in the air. "Well, that's gonna be fun. I better go..." Link looked up to Rhett, his face turned down in a scowl. "Hey, it's okay. I'll talk to him. I'm sorry, he gets - intense sometimes." 

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, I gotta go too. Sorry 'bout all that." He said, making his way to the now open door. 

Link hoped Rhett didn't take what Alex said too seriously. "Hey," Link called after Rhett before he walked out. "Still good for dinner, right." 

"Oh, uh yeah. Just - call me when you get off." They shared goodbyes and parted ways. Link's heart a little heavier than it had been a mere handful of minutes ago. 

* * *

Link wandered down the hall, only half paying attention to his work. He'd been unable to find Alex after he and Rhett were interrupted. It was about time for his lunch break, though so Link figured he could catch him in the cafeteria. 

He understood where Alex was coming from - why he didn't necessarily like Rhett or think he was the best influence for Link. It seemed as though his life the last few months had done nothing but change. He was sprinting to keep up himself sometimes, he could imagine Alex would feel left behind too. 

He finished his rounds for the morning and set off for the cafeteria a little early, hoping that even if Alex thought he would slip in early at least he may catch him in passing. 

Sure enough, Link caught Alex as he was gathering his trash onto the lunch tray - he'd always been more of a buy-lunch-everyday type compared to Link who mostly brown bagged it. Link sat his things down right beside him, before he could get away. 

"Hey," He said, sitting beside him and trying to get a read on him before starting. "Can we talk?"

Alex huffed but conceited like Link assumed he would. "Listen, I know that wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially at work." Alex scoffed, earning a glare from Link. "Okay, I get it. It's not an ideal relationship, but when have any of my relationships been ideal? I wish you could be happy for me here, Alex. I mean I finally found someone that..."

"Link. Ugh! The guy's bad news. Even if I could overlook _everything_ else - and that would be a hell of a lot to overlook - he's a fucking criminal." Link looked at him wide-eyed, though not really sure why. Alex was the one that knew about the strip club, it wasn't much of a leap and Alex wasn't stupid. 

He turned back to his tray and worried the corner of a napkin beside it. "I'm just afraid he - that he's using you and I don't want you getting hurt... _again_." Alex said sternly. "You've always been too trusting - always wanting to see the good in people."

"Damn it, Alex. I'm responsible for my actions, I'm a big boy, okay? And, yeah, I've accepted the fact that I could get hurt. I'm just choosing not to let it hinder my ability to love the guy." Link pressed his palms to his eyes, dragging them down his face before adding, "And I do love him. Can you at least give him a chance? Please."

Alex shook his head slowly but stayed silent, Link watching his eyes, searching for any form of agreement. "Fine." He huffed finally. "I'll ease off. But, if this ends badly, I reserve the right to tell you I told you so." 

Link chuckled, turning to face the table and get his lunch out. "Deal," He said rolling his eyes, knowing that Alex would be the last person to do so, regardless of how right he was. 

* * *

Link got out of his car at the clubhouse and absolute wreck. He changed clothes at least eight times. Not knowing what a person wore to a 'family dinner' with a motorcycle club. He finally settled on some black jeans (he figured that was a safe bet since Rhett spent the majority of his time in the same) and a plain maroon v-neck shirt.

After fixing things between him and Alex - for the most part since Alex was still pouting a little when Link left work - his mind was completely surrounded by thoughts of tonight. Well - that and his conversation with the detective weighed pretty heavy on his mind too. 

Link had met some of the people here and they had been nice enough, but that didn't stop his mind from going to the worst case scenario. 

From how Rhett talked about it; a lot of people would be there and it was a club function, so they would all be judging him. Deciding whether or not he was good enough for Rhett, if they could trust Link. What they would do if they didn't... 

"Link," Rhett called from the open door of the building. Shaking Link from his thoughts of the impending doom that was surely waiting on the other side of the door. 

He threw his hand up in a wave and sprinted the rest of the way across the parking lot. They greeted one another with a kiss, Rhett gently holding on to Link's waist as he ushered him in. 

The area by the doorway was empty but Link could hear the murmur of people chatting and the clatter of utensils hitting pots and pans. The smell of garlic and butter filled his nostrils and he guessed they would be having Italian tonight.

"Did you get a chance to talk with Alex?" Rhett asked and Link nodded. 

"He'll come around. Just wants to protect me. Apparently a lot of people don't think I can take care of myself." He quirked an eyebrow over at Rhett who gave him a forced laugh in return. 

"Rhett?" Link asked, drawing Rhett's attention to him. "You know I don't think any of that stuff that Alex said, right?" 

Rhett sighed, "He's right though." 

"No, he's not." Link knew he would beat himself up about it. "And even if it was... I wouldn't care. I already made my decision, remember? I choose you." 

Rhett smiled and even if it was a weak one, it conveyed everything he wanted to say, Link reading him like a book now. "You hungry?" Rhett asked. 

Link tried his best to not seem as nervous as he felt, but as well as he could read Rhett - Rhett was even better at reading him. "Please don't be nervous. It's no big deal."

Link scoffed, "Just, you know, walking into my boyfriend's family's house, where everyone could quite possibly kill me if they don't like me." 

Rhett stroked his beard with his palm, a smirk dancing across his face, "Maybe don't lead with that." He quipped, which earned a genuine laugh from Link and a playful swat to his arm. 

* * *

Turns out, Rhett was right, Link didn't have anything to worry about. Rhett had done a good job of talking him up to everyone and they all knew about his willingness to help them out with the medical issues. 

Everyone loved him - at least that's what Rhett claimed. 

The get together was in full swing now, Link was able to meet just about everyone in the club and put a face with the name of some of Rhett's closest friends. 

Mike, who was a shockingly scrawny guy. Quiet and reserved, with dark shaggy hair and a patchy beard. He seemed intimidating at first, even with his stature, but when he smiled, Link could tell that was all a façade. 

Jordan, who legitimately looked like a biker gang was the last place he belonged. With his baby face, curly hair and teddy bear build. Link could tell right away he was the joker of the bunch, glowing every time he made someone laugh. 

And then there was Josh, a buff guy with a shaved head, covered in his fair share of tattoos. Including a spork on his forearm and Link made a mental note to ask him about that when he got the chance. 

Link immediately hit it off with all of them, even though he spent the better part of the evening hearing from the trio all about how Rhett had acted when they first got together. 

"I shit you not, Link. He didn't stop smiling for a week after meeting you." Josh reached across the small table and nudged Rhett in his ribs teasingly. "That's when I knew he had it bad. You whipped him _so_ fast." 

Link grinned over to Rhett who shook his head, looking to the floor, attempting to hide the blush that crept up to his cheeks. "I gotta take a piss," He looked up at Link finally. "Don't listen to anything they say." 

Rhett walked away, and Link continued chatting with the men, really feeling like he was becoming a part of the group. It was nice to be accepted by Rhett's friends. 

A few minutes passed and Rhett wasn't back at the table yet so Link excused himself to go look for him. He ventured around the clubhouse only knowing of one bathroom but Rhett wasn't there. He tried looking as casual as he could, making his way to a few of the other side rooms finally finding him in the hallway with Milo. 

"Hey, babe. What did you say the detective's name was today?" Rhett said in leu of greeting and waving him over into their conversation. 

"Umm, Rebecca Howell." Link answered, and Milo nodded immediately. 

"Yeah, she's been trailing a few of the other guys. I wouldn't be too worried about it, Link. They're all bark, seriously." Milo said, clapping him on the back as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What're you doing?" Rhett asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, clearly a little tipsy from the beers he'd had earlier. 

"You didn't come back to the table so I thought I'd try and find you." Link said, pulling him in close around his waist and hugging him tight. 

"I choose you too, baby." Rhett now saying the words that seemed to catch in his throat earlier in the night. 

Link smiled and buried his head into Rhett's warm chest. "I know." A smirk spreading across his face as his hands reached slightly lower than Rhett's hips, cupping his ass. 

"What you doing now?" Rhett asked, his voice full of humor at Link pulling a decidedly 'Rhett' move. 

Link shrugged and looked up to Rhett, "I do owe you one, you know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter! Thanks for reading though! I'm estimating there will be about 5 more chapters in this fic and maybe an epilogue. Very rough estimate - since I'm horrible at keeping things short ;) 
> 
> mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr <3


	19. Only Yours

Rhett pushed Link against the wall, hard. A smirk forming on the shorter man's face as he looked up into those grey-green eyes that absolutely devoured him. Rhett's mouth traveled down his jawline, onto his neck. His tongue licking into the dip of his collar-bone as his hands roamed freely down Link's body. 

Rhett found his mouth again, kissing Link with such force - like a man possessed. Link kissed back, drawing Rhett's lip between his sharp teeth and giving it a small nibble. Rhett groaned, deep and needy, quickly spinning Link around with little effort. 

He pressed his chest against the wall, growling into the crook of his neck, "Say it." 

"Yours, Rhett. Only yours." Link replied as fast as the deep breaths filled his lungs. There was something almost animalistic about Rhett today - primal. And Link couldn't get enough of it. 

Link had to go grocery shopping for a few things and Rhett insisted on going with him. He spent most of the time distracting Link from the task at hand, groping him in every aisle they walked down and making suggestive comments along the way. 

They received some particularly nasty looks from a middle aged woman in the cereal aisle after Rhett gave Link a hard smack to the ass, causing Link to all but yell in surprise. He scowled at Rhett but couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips seconds after as he watched the lady stomp off. 

Link managed to make Rhett behave for the rest of the trip - that is until they made it to the register. Rhett bagged up the groceries and put them back into the cart as Link made small talk with the cashier. 

He felt Rhett behind him suddenly, leaning for his ear, taking deep measured breaths as he whispered, "If you smile at him like that again, I'm gonna bend you over this counter and show you and him both exactly who you belong to." 

Link's eyes went wide and the words Rhett spoke traveled straight to his cock, shamefully aroused by the singular thought of Rhett taking him right there and then in front of all those eyes, baring witness to the way Link was absolute putty in Rhett's hands. 

They barely made it through the door of Link's apartment before shirts were strewn across the floor and pants were pushed halfway down their thighs to reveal each of the men's achingly hard cocks. 

Rhett made quick work of preparing Link before lining himself up with Link's all too eager entrance. Link gasped as the thick head of Rhett's cock pushed passed the tight ring of muscles - savoring the beautiful mix of pleasure and pain. 

"That's right, all mine. I'm the only one who gets to enjoy this ass." Rhett husked as he brought his hand down swiftly on Link's backside with a loud smack. 

Link yelped and could feel the blood rushing to the spot Rhett claimed as his own and pictured the flush of red coloring his skin, he could feel the moisture leaking from his cock as Rhett pounded into him from behind. 

The room filled with the sound, wet slaps of skin on skin. Link helpless under Rhett's bruising grip. Link's hands found his own cock, desperate for the friction to finish as he danced too close to the edge. 

Rhett quickly swatted his hand away, gathering them both in his big hands and pinning them over his head on the wall, forcing Link to arch his back pushing his ass toward Rhett. 

"That's mine too." He purred into Link's ear, slowing his pace only momentarily and changing the angle that his cock drilled into Link. Every thrust brushing against his prostate again and again and again. 

"Fuck, Rhett." Link begged - for what he wasn't exactly sure - writhing against Rhett's tight grasp. 

"Come for me, baby. Wanna feel you." Rhett said, breathless from the speed he'd set for himself. The demand for Link's orgasm was enough. He came, making a mess against the wall in front of him and letting a wanton moan escape his lips. 

Rhett followed quickly, the tight hold that Link's ass had on him being too much to handle. His hips slowed as they both rested against the wall, out of breath and satiated. 

Link redressed quickly and he reminded Rhett of the groceries currently still in the back of his car. Rhett protested, still leaning against the wall they'd just made love on but Link got him moving with a swift smack to his perfect ass, still hanging out over his tight pants. 

Link brought the first load in, Rhett following behind him and making his way back to the door. Rhett's phone started its obnoxious tone and Link hollered after him, "Babe, your phone." 

"Get it for me, I'll get the rest of the bags." He called out over his shoulder. 

Link huffed but secretly did a happy dance that Rhett now trusted him enough to answer a call for him. Only a couple of months ago, he hid the screen so Link couldn't see exactly what he was doing or what kind of trouble he was currently getting into. 

He saw it was Jordan and pressed the green button holding it to his ear. "Hey, Jordan. What's..." 

Jordan quickly interrupted him, "Rhett, dude. Josh uh - he got arrested on the run..." 

Link's heart clenched tight at the words, "Woah. Hang on Jordan. This is Link. Gimme a second and I'll get..." 

"Look, baby. One trip." Rhett laughed triumphantly but looked to Link in confusion when he saw his distressed look. "What is it?" 

Rhett made his way to the kitchen to sit all the bags he'd somehow managed to carry inside from the car. Link followed him into the kitchen, handing him the phone, "It's Jordan. Said Josh was arrested." 

Rhett's face fell instantly, brows creased with worry, he took the phone. "What happened?" He said into the speaker. Link only heard the mumbles coming from the other end, none of it clearing the questions he wanted to ask. 

"Fuck," He rubbed his eyes and Link could feel the tension building in his shoulders - an invisible crank lifting them to his ears as he spoke. "I'll be up in a few." 

"Dammit," He hung up the phone, slamming it down and gripping the side of the counter.

"What happened?" Link asked as he stepped closer to the tall man. 

"Josh and his smart fuckin' mouth. They were on the way back from a job and a cop pulled them over. Ended up searching them and they arrested him. He was carrying." 

Link still gave him a confused look, not knowing exactly what that meant, "Parole violation." Rhett explained, "I gotta go. I'm sorry." 

Link noticed he was shaking - whether in anger or worry Link couldn't tell for sure - he shook his head. "Let me drive you. Help me get the cold stuff put up." He began to move quickly, getting the milk and putting it in the fridge first. 

"Link, I don't have time for this. I'm fine to drive myself." He huffed as he turned to leave, ignoring Link's request. 

"Then I'm coming with you," he sassed, knowing Rhett would at least be more careful with Link on the back. "Help me and we can leave in like thirty seconds." Link shoved a bag full of the freezer stuff into Rhett's arms. He lowered his head with a sigh and Link silently cheered for himself that he'd won at least once. 

* * *

They made it to the sheriff's station pulling in at the same time as Jordan and a couple other guys from the club. Link was invested in this as much as Rhett was now - only having grown closer over the past couple of months. Link's relationship with the club had gotten stronger too. Even Alex was coming around to genuinely liking Rhett- not just tolerating him for Link's sake. 

They all dismounted their bikes, seeming to Link that they were effectively flexing their muscles in the parking lot of the local police station. 

He saw Austin coming through the double doors to greet them. She met them there after a frantic phone call from Rhett demanding to know their options. Of course, she couldn't tell him much without talking to the officers, much to Rhett's distress. 

"What'd you find out?" Rhett asked as she stepped up to the group in her usual professional attire and he hair pulled back in a tight bun. 

"It's not good. He didn't do me any favors. They got him on an unregistered firearm charge and resisting arrest. There's a detective in there from state too." She explained. 

Rhett sighed, "You talk to him?" She shook her head. "What about Delaney?" He asked. 

"No, he was busy. They're still processing him as far as I know." She said. 

With that Rhett led the way inside, the others rushing to keep up with his long strides. Once he pushed past the double doors, he rushed up to an older man in uniform, demanding answers. 

_Shit! He's gonna get himself arrested too._ Link thought. 

Link craned his neck to better hear their conversation but still kept his distance. "What the hell, Delaney?" Rhett asked in an urgent whisper. 

The guy threw his hands up, "It's news to me too, Rhett. I just found out. It was Marshall. You know how he is. Not that it matters much, anymore." 

"What do you mean? You gotta fix this before they book him. Make this go away." Rhett said, towering over the small, frail man. Link knew that Rhett said the club had 'friends' but he had no idea that meant cops. 

"Rhett," the cop looked up to him, confused. "I can't. The detective came and took his paperwork - he's theirs now. She's got her orders from higher up than me. My hands are tied." 

Rhett's face grew a brand new shade of red. "That's bullshit, Delaney. What detectives? Why just one of us, that doesn't make sense." He yelled, slamming his fists into the officer's desk, making Link jump back. The hushed tones disappearing as the rest of the station turned to Rhett's outburst. Jordan and Austin went forward then, crowding next to Rhett whispering something Link couldn't make out. Whatever they were saying didn't seem to calm Rhett down. 

"Mr. Neal," a voice came from behind him, sounding almost giddy. "What brings you here today?" He turned and was faced with the detective that had questioned him at the hospital. Looking as smug as she had outside his work that day. 

"Oh, I - " he stuttered, unable to get the words around the lump forming in his throat. 

"Oh, yes. Of course. You're still close with the club, I see." Her eyes darting over his shoulder, looking to Rhett and the other two, a knowing smirk on her face. 

She moved her attention to the group of people behind him. "Are one of you Mr. Scherer's lawyer?" 

All three of them turned around, Austin stepping forward as if on cue. "Ms. Adelar." She reached her hand forward in a handshake. 

"Detective Howell." She nodded toward the back. "He's requesting you." She broke the handshake and made a gesture that said 'follow me' and turned to face Link again. "Nice seeing you again, Link." She smiled, popping the 'k' on the end of his name. 

He looked immediately to Rhett and Jordan, still talking amongst themselves, then back to where Austin stood behind Howell. Her mouth open, as if she was going to speak but the words never came out. 

She looked back over to the two men, forehead creased with worry. Then Howell walked away, Austin following in behind her as she gave Link a concerned look. 

_Well, that probably looks bad, given the circumstances._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Your comments and kudos give me LIFE! 
> 
> Much love, y'all <3 mythicalrobyn118 on Tumblr


	20. Let's Do It

On the ride back from the police station, Link's nerves were shot. His arms wrapped around Rhett on the back of his motorcycle, and he could feel every muscle in his body tense at his touch, letting him know he wasn't alone in his feelings. The combination of the wind and the hum of the engine in his ears were of little comfort - not like they usually were. 

Link had excused himself after Detective Howell escorted Austin out of the room. He shouldn't have come, should have just let Rhett handle whatever was going on. Instead he insisted on coming and know he was positive Austin, along with the rest of the guys there probably believed he had something to do with Josh's arrest. The way that damn detective made it seem like they knew each other a lot better than they actually did. 

He paced the front steps of the station, his sneakers pounding on the pavement, his heartbeat echoed in his ears as he waited on Rhett to re-emerge. He went back over the conversation in his mind but he kept coming to the same conclusion. The way Austin looked at him, she definitely thought he had something to do with it. She didn't like Link anyway. She'd been looking for a reason to get rid of him from the moment they met. 

Surely Rhett didn't think that he had anything to do with it, Link told him about the one and only time the detective questioned him, he hadn't seen her since. Milo even said that detective had been trailing them for a while, surely the club knew something like this was coming.

After a while the door behind him swung open, the guys filing out one by one with Rhett bringing up the rear. He huffed out a 'let's go' and Link followed in behind him timidly. Their eyes met before Link climbed onto Rhett's bike but he didn't see anger like he thought might be there. Instead, he saw worry - an emotion Rhett didn't usually exhibit. He had always been the don't-worry-be-happy type so Link knew this was pretty serious. He didn't say another word as they started down the road behind the other guys. 

Link really wanted to talk, wanted to know exactly what was going on in Rhett's mind. He squeezed Rhett's middle tighter and leaned into his back. Rhett's free hand found it's way on top of Link's, patting it twice and returning to where it had been, a normal gesture on their frequent rides together. 

Link noticed them slowing down and looked up to see the rest of the bikes continuing up the main highway as they turned off onto a more narrow country road. They rode a few miles before pulling to a stop beside a single lane bridge. 

They were surrounded by mostly farmland. Barbed wire fences lined either side of the road along with the tall oak trees casting shadows onto the roadway. Rhett killed the engine, plunging them into the silence of only the rustle of the leaves blowing around them and the birds singing in the distance. 

Link didn't let go of his waist. He kissed his back, then his shoulder, then his arm, moving his chin to rest on Rhett's shoulder so he could see Rhett's face. He was looking out over the field to their left, worry creasing his handsome face, making him look years older than what he was. 

"You okay?" Link finally asked. 

He didn't speak right away, only shook his head. Link unwrapped himself from Rhett, throwing a leg over the bike, bringing him to stand beside Rhett. "I'm sorry," He spoke again finger trailing lightly down his arm. 

Link wanted to ask what happened, if they got everything straightened out. Would Josh be in there for a while? Or could they pull some strings and get him out. Link figured if that was the case, they would have already been pulled. 

Rhett grabbed Link by his wrist, pulling him down into his lap, reminiscent of that first day they were together. Link's arms wrapped around Rhett's strong neck and looked into his stormy grey-green eyes, smiling in spite of the serious situation. 

Rhett brushed Link's hair from his face, looking at him pensively and finally spoke. "You ever just think about picking up and moving? Just leave all this shit behind and start over."

Link gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, baby. I do."

He was quiet for another minute then took another deep breath. "Let's do it then." 

Link knew he wasn't serious, it was just the fear and worry taking over his mind. "Rhett," He said cautiously. "You don't mean that."

Rhett was quick to shake his head, "No, baby. I'm serious." He gripped Link's waist tighter in his big hands, emphasizing his point. "We could move out west, get us a little cabin. You could get a job at the hospital or even a doctor's office. I could try my hand at being an actual security guard for a change. Or try... something else. I don't know." His eyes flitted to the ground again.

"You know I'd go with you in a heart beat, but..." Link started. 

"What's stopping us, then? Let's just do it." He interrupted. 

Link sighed, "You're just talking like this because of everything with Josh. Y'all will find a way to get him out and everything will be fine." 

Link tried to make eye contact with him but he kept looking at everything except Link. He got quiet again, shaking his head. 

After a while of sitting in silence he started again, "I don't know, Link. This is a whole different beast. That detective - or whoever she answers to - has it in for us. Austin thinks the charges are bogus. Josh said he didn't resist, they were just looking for a reason to arrest one of us. He just ended up being the one they searched."

"Oh," Link managed. He hadn't thought about that, honestly. 'One of us' - that meant everyone was at risk, even Rhett. What if Rhett was the next one? What if he was stopped next time and taken to jail? Link loved him, more than he had ever loved anyone, but could he love him from a jail cell. 

It made Link nauseous just thinking about never touching him again, only seeing him... when would he even get to see him if he went to jail? His heartbeat quickened in panic at the thoughts. 

"Babe," Rhett touched Link's face, gently pulling him back to reality. "I'm not gonna get arrested." He said, as if reading Link's mind - he'd gotten to where he did that pretty often. 

"You can't promise that, Rhett." Link pouted and Rhett sighed in agreement. 

"I could if we left." He said. 

Link wanted nothing more than that. To not have to worry every time Rhett took a trip, thinking it would be the last time he saw him. 

If Rhett got out of the club, it would mean he would be safe from going to jail, safe from getting hurt or even killed. But, would Rhett really be okay leaving everything he knew behind. His friends and his adopted family - would he be okay if he just walked away? 

What if they moved and Rhett wasn't happy playing house with Link? He'd lived a pretty adventurous life and Link's was anything but. How could he be happy living in a cabin with Link working a boring nine to five job. Link didn't want to be the reason that Rhett regretted choosing him.

"What're you thinking about?" Rhett asked after Link's long pause. His mouth turned down into a frown and his eyebrows creased with concern. 

"I don't want to take you away from them... from what you love... who you love. I don't want to be the reason you ain't happy." Link confessed, deciding to be honest with him. 

Rhett cradled Link's face in his hands, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "I could never be unhappy with you, Link. _You're_ who I love." 

Link crashed back into his lips, breathing him in like Rhett was the only thing he needed to survive. Hoping he did a good enough job conveying just how deeply he felt the same way. 

He still wasn't convinced that all this talk wasn't because of all the shit that had went down this afternoon. But his hope that they could get away from this version of their complicated life was slowly becoming a possibility in Link's mind. 

"Okay, let's do it." Link agreed and he was met with the once grey eyes now a bright shade of green as his lips turned up into a wide smile. 

"Yeah?" Rhett asked hopeful. 

"But," Link followed quickly, holding up a finger. "We have to think about it and have a plan, okay? Make sure this is something that we really wanna do." 

Rhett rolled his eyes at Link's conditions, "Okay, mom." He teased and when Link slapped his chest, Rhett grabbed him around his waist, tickling him until they were both giggling on the side of the road. 

* * *

A week passed, and Rhett was currently getting ready for another run. Getting a few of his things together as he was preparing to leave. Link tried not to think about all the things that could go wrong and instead focused on all their future plans together. 

Josh was still in jail. Austin swore that she could have already had him out on bail at least, but the wonderful Detective Howell and her team were turning out to be a real pain in her ass. They were dragging out the bail hearing and burying Austin in a mountain of paperwork. 

According to Rhett, Josh was doing okay. He seemed to be convinced, given the few interview they had conducted with him, that they were only wanting someone to talk - to give them info on the club. Josh said he was sure they would release him when they figured out he wasn't going to talk. 

Austin was still a little wary of Link's conversation with the detective at the police station. But Rhett assured him that she was the only one who thought that it was anything more than a tactic on her part to spook him. 

"Will you be able to call me when you get there?" Link asked, trying to keep his voice steady and not let Rhett in on the nerves that were currently making his stomach do somersaults.

"Yes, babe. I'll call you when I get there." Rhett chuckled as he bent over his knees to lace up his black leather boots. 

Link couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was putting all his worry on Rhett. That on top of everything else he had to be concerned with, keeping Link from freaking out was at the top of the list too. 

He stood up, pulling his leather vest over the maroon flannel button down and walked over to meet Link who was propped against the doorway to the kitchen. 

"It's gonna be fine, Link. Don't worry so much, okay?" He hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. Link breathed in the scent that always seemed to ease his anxious mind, knowing he wouldn't sleep as good tonight since he wouldn't be wrapped up in those long arms. 

"I'll try. You don't make it easy, ya' know." Link teased, jabbing Rhett at his sides, drawing a laugh from the taller man. 

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered, and even though he tried his best to hide it - Link picked up on the sadness in his voice. "I gotta go, babe." He let go grabbing his bag from the counter that Link had just finished putting a few snacks in for him. 

Link followed him to the door, "Be safe and I love you." 

"Will do. Love you too." Rhett stole a quick kiss on Link's cheek before heading to his bike and disappearing out of the parking lot. 

Link closed the door behind him, slowly making his way over to the couch. He curled his legs in under himself, his toes feeling the warmth of the worn grey sweatpants he was in. 

He tried not to think about the danger Rhett was putting himself in. Rather than drowning in those, he thought about the plans they'd started making together. He daydreamed about kissing Rhett goodbye before leaving for work, coming home to a meal that Rhett spent time and effort preparing for them. He pictured them waking up every morning, sipping coffee and enjoying their breakfast on the back porch of their cabin that overlooked the mountains. 

It helped - if only a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Having a bit of a rough week but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading! Your comments and kudos keep me motivated :)


	21. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mentioned in this chapter (hospital setting) Talk of violence too.

"How does that make sense, Alex?" Link huffed as his friend laughed at him walking down the hallway. They were deep in the thralls of a heated argument when Alex was paged to the emergency department. Link being the stubborn little shit he was, only followed right in behind him since it had been a slow day anyway. 

"It makes perfect sense to me." Alex refused. He could be as stubborn as Link sometimes but Link could tell he was just trying to get under his skin now. That didn't make their argument any less important in Link's mind. "Milk goes in first, dude." 

Link shook his head, "Absolutely not! Cereal, then milk. If there's one thing I know - it's cereal." This wasn't the first time they engaged in stupid arguments at work, it wasn't even the first time they had this argument. But, they needed some way to pass the time on slow days. "Otherwise the ratio is all off." Link finished his argument as soon as they passed the double doors of the ER.

Neither of them worked the ER shift unless the hospital was short staffed but Alex had picked up a few extra shifts and needed to sign off on some paperwork. 

"I can't argue with you anymore, Link." He laughed, knowing Link wouldn't be the first to concede. Link just rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder with a laugh. 

Alex went straight for the nurse's station, asking for the paperwork. The lady rustled around the cluttered desk and pulled out a stack of papers, handing them over the desk to Alex. 

Link stood away from the counter, his only goal was waiting on Alex to finish so they could walk to the cafeteria and get a coffee. Link hit his mid-morning slump already and needed the extra boost of energy if he was going to make it through the rest of the day. 

His eyes wandered around the room, landing on a gurney being rolled to a room from the outside. It had what seemed to be officers in uniform on either side, pushing it inside quickly. He saw hands dangling beside the officer's hands, limp but handcuffed to the railing on the side of the bed. 

"Hey, Sandra." He said, getting the attention of a nurse standing close by. He nodded in the direction of what he'd just seen, "What's that about?" But before he got the words out of his mouth, the officers moved, giving him a clear view of the patient stretched on the bed. 

It was Josh, his usually flush skin was a pale white, except for the few smears of blood across his face. The gaudy orange jumpsuit was missing the shirt but the pants were stained with the same dark red that graced his face. Link's stomach dropped to the floor and he was only faintly aware of Sandra still talking to him. 

"... jumped him. It was like three to one, s'what I heard." She finished and walked away, leaving Link gawking at the men in khaki rolling him past the curtains of a semi-private room. 

"Wait... I," Link started but realized she was already out of earshot. Alex came up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, man. Ready to get ba... Woah, dude. You okay?" 

Link looked over to him, his brows creased with worry. "I - that guy they just wheeled back. That's Josh." 

Alex looked to where he saw Link's eyes trained earlier, "Oh, the guy that got..." 

Link continued, "Yeah, he... shit." Link wasn't sure what to do. His mind was thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. How did this happen? Was he going to be okay? He should call Rhett - but he couldn't call Rhett. That would only freak him out. 'Hey I saw Josh being wheeled into the ER all bloody. I have no idea what's going on but I thought I'd let you know.' 

"Well, c'mon." Alex waved him on as he walked toward the closed curtain and Link followed in behind him, wondering why it was never that simple for him. 

Luckily, no other nurses were in there at the moment and the officers were standing off to the side, engaged in their own conversation. Link stood beside the curtain, letting Alex take the lead. He casually nodded over to the pair of officers, as if he was supposed to be there. 

_Must not be too serious if they're this calm._ He thought, trying to console his racing thoughts.

"What happened?" Alex asked the men standing to the side as Alex opened a manila folder from the bedside table. 

"Just your typical prison fight. Couple a guys jumped this feller," The bigger one started, hitting his southern drawl hard as he gestured to Josh in the bed. "Surprised he ain't more beat up than what he is. Had to sedate him just to try and get the bleeding to stop." 

Alex hummed in understanding, reviewing the documents. Link got a closer look at Josh's wounds; His face still didn't look any better up close, blue bruising already forming on his cheeks and nose but the cuts there were relatively small - maybe the blood wasn't all his. The skin around each piece of white cloth on his stomach was inflamed but otherwise clean. 

"Cut 'im a few times. Som'bitch kept fightin' though." The taller chimed in, humor in his voice. 

Alex closed the folder, placing it back where he retrieved it and thanking the gentlemen. "Someone will be here in a few minutes to stitch him up. Do we need to contact the family?" Alex asked nonchalantly. 

"Nah, we will handle all that when we get him back inside." 

With stiff good-byes, Alex and Link made their way out of the room and through the double doors of the ER. 

"What'd the chart say?" Link asked, making sure they were out of earshot of anyone who may be listening. The pair slowed down as they rounded the corner where the cafeteria was, having walked a little faster than normal on the way down the hallway. 

"Three shallow cuts in abdomen, and skin lacerations on face and neck. They cleaned the cuts on the ride over. Orders for sutures and to sign off on a clean bill of health." Alex said in a hushed voice. 

Link was relieved it didn't sound life threatening. If they had to sedate him, it may be just how they handled prisoners. Link knew Josh could be pretty... intense. 

"You gonna call Rhett?" Alex asked, braking Link from his thoughts. 

"Should I? They said..." 

"Umm, yes!" Alex interrupted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shit, they probably won't 'til tonight - maybe later. He should know about it, even if he can't do much. Let him know he's okay." 

Link nodded in agreement. 

* * *

The phone rang in Link's ear as he paced the hallway, an anxious bottle of nerves. He tried Rhett's cell phone three times already and while it wasn't really unusual for him not to answer right away - it made Link more nervous than not. He was ready to hear the sweet honeyed drawl of Rhett's voice but really didn't want to have to give him the news about Josh. 

It was mid-afternoon now. Alex had went to check on Josh, see if they eventually got him stitched up. To Link's relief they did and he was awake but still a little groggy from the sedation. 

"Hey, babe," Rhett answered on the fifth ring just as Link was about to hang up. "How's it going? Sorry I couldn't get to my phone earlier. You miss me?" Teased Rhett. 

Link laughed, "O'course I missed you. Always do." He took a deep breath and began before he lost the nerve. "Listen, I - I saw Josh this morning at the hospital. Some guards brought him in cause there was a fight and he got hurt. He's fine - so don't, I mean, try not to freak out. He's roughed up a bit but only needed stitches." It all just spilled from Link's mouth, he barely got in a breath until he ran out of what to say. 

"Shit, seriously?" Rhett asked and he sounded more worried than mad or panicked. "Did you talk to him? Is he okay?" 

"I didn't get to talk to him. He - uh, he was sedated when they brought him in. I don't guess he wanted to stop fighting long enough for someone to check him out." 

Rhett chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like him." Link laughed too, his heavy heart lifted by the sound of his love's breathy laughter. 

* * *

Rhett had made it home safe from the run and after a rather quick and passion fueled fuck, both men laid in Rhett's giant California King sized bed. Link was on his belly, only half of him covered with the thin sheet, the outline of his round ass and long legs visible to Rhett who was backed up against the headboard gently stroking Link's leg that never made it back under the covers. 

"What about Fairplay, Colorado?" Link darted a glance back over his shoulder to Rhett and then back on the laptop screen. They had looked at a few different places to move since their talk on the side of the road but nothing really serious. 

That is until Rhett got home talking about Colorado. Link hadn't seen him this excited about their decision and he decided to look more into it, see what they could find. 

"I found one that's pretty reasonable, comes with some acreage too." Link said, trying not to get distracted by the broad hand currently working it's way up his calf. 

"That would be awesome. We could get some animals." Rhett said, practically giddy at the idea. 

Link snorted, "What the hell do we know about raising animals?" 

"Well, we could learn. You gotta start somewhere. Get us some chickens to start with... we wouldn't have to buy eggs for all those delicious omelets I'm gonna make us for breakfast." Rhett pinched the bend of Link's thigh teasingly, making him giggle. "How many bedrooms?" 

"One bedroom, one and a half baths." Link answered. 

Rhett's hand stopped it's lazy strokes and Link turned to look over his shoulder again. "What? Too small?" 

Rhett shrugged, not meeting Link's eyes. "I mean, what if... Nevermind." He said quickly stopping himself and shaking his head. 

"Uh-uh." Link tutted. "What is it?" He looked back to the computer but Rhett knew he was listening.

"It's just - what if we... You know? Have kids?" Rhett asked, shyly. 

It was probably really insensitive but Link laughed anyway, "Last I checked, that wasn't possible with two men - yet anyway." 

Rhett slapped him playfully on the leg, "I don't mean like that, babe." 

Link sat up, covering himself as he pulled his legs underneath him. "You mean... like adopt?" 

"Well, yeah. I've always wanted to be a dad. And you would be amazing at it, I know. You're so loving and caring... Is that not something you would wanna do?" He furrowed his eyebrows, face falling just a little. 

"No - I mean, yes! I'd love to have a family with you but..." Link trailed off, not wanting to sound _more_ insensitive but there was a very large elephant in the room that they needed to address. "But wouldn't that be a little difficult with - your, uh, record?" Link winced as he said it, knowing it couldn't be a great subject to talk about but he knew adoption agencies would turn away anyone with the history Rhett had. 

He simply shrugged. "I know, but we could always do it privately or... I don't know." He huffed. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, right?" 

He was reminded of the morning that Rhett played with the kids - he would make a wonderful dad. Rhett wanted a family, he wanted a family with Link. His heart skipped a beat at that thought alone and up until then, Link didn't think that was something that could happen. 

Link had no idea how they were going to go about this, but damn it if they wouldn't give it a shot. 

He turned back over wordlessly and erased the 'Bedroom' blank for the home finder and typed '2-3' instead of one, all the while with a massive grin on his face, knowing Rhett was doing the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 I could use some friends, I'm lonely ;)


	22. End It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a hot minute since I updated and I apologize. I lost inspiration for a bit but I am back and I can't wait to give these two boys the happy ending they deserve.

A month had passed and Rhett was going on a run almost every other day - or it felt that way for Link. He picked up every extra run he could so he could put away a little bit more money to get them ready for the move.

Josh was thankfully out on bail, much to the relief of the club and to Rhett. He had trouble keeping his hands to himself apparently - he'd gotten into two more fights since the one that brought him into the hospital. Neither was technically his fault but he didn't do his best to deescalate things. 

Rhett was nervous to talk to Josh and his other close friends in the club about their plans to move away. As determined as he was to do so - he was afraid they would feel as though he was abandoning them. They were supportive... eventually. 

Mike had the hardest time coming to terms with it, much to Link's surprise. His tough exterior faded away the more time Link spent with him, but he never expected him to react so emotionally to their plans. There were moments where Link worried if they were making the right decision, he hated taking Rhett away from his family. 

But he reminded himself that he wasn't pushing Rhett into doing anything he didn't want to do. It had been his idea, he'd suggested they start looking at houses to rent, he was the one that couldn't stop talking about their plans once they made the decision.

The rest of the club had a harder time with it. Tony was an asshole about the whole thing as were a few of the other older members. They believed in the 'once a member, always a member' way of thinking, according to Rhett. 

Despite the pretty aggressive push-back, Rhett and Link made solid plans - Link's lease was up anyway so he moved in to Rhett's apartment. The term 'moved in' was used very loosely since most of his things were still in boxes piled in every corner of Rhett's ever shrinking apartment. 

With the money Link was saving on rent - they put it all toward their move. Rhett picked up every run he could in hopes of leaving sooner than they planned. Their goal was three months, giving them enough time to find a place - which was harder than you would think when they couldn't tour it, but they were doing their best. 

Link wanted to spend as much time with Rhett as he could in between the frequent runs he did for the club. Rhett made it clear that he was always welcome at the clubhouse, but the more time that passed, the less welcome Link felt. 

Not from Rhett's closest friends, of course, but those same older members that were giving Rhett trouble, along with Kathy and Tony, they gave him a fair share of sideways glances and passive aggressive comments whenever Link dropped by. 

He got called less and less about injuries at the club, which in all honesty didn't hurt his feelings all that much, he was plenty busy working extra shifts at the hospital.

But, it did raise suspicion when he got a call one afternoon from a number he didn't immediately recognize. He answered anyway. 

It was Tony, Milo had gotten into a pretty nasty fist fight with someone in another club - turf war or something from what Link could gather - and they needed Link to stitch up a cut on the side of his face. 

He honestly wouldn't have went if it were anyone but Milo. But, Milo was one of the friendliest members and Link always had a bit of a soft spot for him. 

So, he gathered his medical bag and headed toward the clubhouse, hoping he would be able to meet up with Rhett when he finished with Milo. He had been on a run, and was supposed to come back the day before but something else came up and they had to stay an extra night. 

Since deciding to move away with Rhett, Link didn't feel the need to pry anymore, it would all be behind them soon enough and he'd rather not think about the danger that Rhett was putting himself in. It just caused more anxiety on Link. He liked being blissfully ignorant for the time being. 

He arrived, noticing that the parking lot was pretty empty, which he expected with several of the members on the same run Rhett was on. 

He let himself inside the clubhouse, the smell of smoke not hitting him nearly as hard as it usually did. Kathy stood propped up against the bar, her long bright red nails rapping on the counter top. Her face lit up when she saw Link and the guy she was talking to gave a small nod and went back to his beer. 

"Oh, Link. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. Follow me, I'll take you to him." She said in her honeyed voice that was almost sickeningly sweet. 

Link followed her down the hallway he'd been led down a hundred times while she talked about Milo and that hot temper of his. Link stayed silent, knowing she was only laying on the charm because they needed him for something. 

"Here we are," she said, knocking on the door in an odd pattern and waiting for a reply. He heard a gruff 'Come in,' called through the door and she stood back and let Link open it. 

He did so, pushing the door out of the way and going to close it behind him without paying much attention to the people on the opposite side.

Just then a big hand came from behind him gripping his shoulder with too much force and spinning him around. Suddenly he was pushed all the way against the wall, dropping his belongings in the process. "What the..."

The arm, that he now could see belonged to Tony, was currently across his neck, holding him still as dark brown angry eyes stared back at him. 

"Take it easy, Tony. You know what Rhett will do if you leave a mark on him." Kathy chimed in then, strolling into the room and closing the door softly behind her. 

Link had no idea what was going on but as he looked around the room, he realized that Milo was nowhere to be found. Along with Tony and Kathy, there were a few members Link didn't recognize right off. He'd definitely seen them before, though. 

Link finally found his voice after Tony loosened the pressure on hiss neck. "What's going on?" His eyes darting between Kathy and Tony, both of which were entirely too calm. 

"Well, Link." Kathy started, her heels clicking on the floor with every measured step she took. "We have a bit of a problem. See, Rhett is a valuable member of this club and it would be stupid for us to let him go without a fight." 

"I don't under... This is what he wants." Link said, the arm was not restricting his breathing but he could feel the bruises starting to form. 

"Maybe..." she seemed to think on that for a moment, turning the idea over in her head. "But, he would be leaving behind a hell of a lot more than he's gaining. And as his _family_ \- we just can't let him do that." Her gaze switched to the man holding Link against the wall, "Let him go." 

Tony followed her instructions, Link's hand instinctively finding his neck and massaging the pain away. 

Without skipping a beat, Kathy continued. "When we found Rhett, he had no one. We made him the man he is today and you think you can just swoop in and take him away. That's not how any of this works, dear." 

Link looked around the room again, finding the other men inching closer to Link. "Woah, I mean... " Link struggled to get his words out, the thought of what they may do to him if they didn't like what he said. "I didn't want to take him away from his family, but he wants out. He - he's made his decision." Link pleaded, he felt sweat on his forehead inch down his face, his eyes darting around the room to each person. 

"Oh, yes. We know, he would follow you anywhere. You're like his own personal drug, he just can't get enough of you. God only knows why. You may be enough for him now, but trust me, he'll get bored with you soon enough. You're just not worth it, Link." She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So, what you're going to do is break it off. Tell him you don't love him anymore, tell him there's someone else. Hell, blame it on the club, I don't give a damn. But you will end it or we will end you - sweetheart." 

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be real. Any moment he would wake up from this nightmare, realizing it was a dream. He'd snuggle into Rhett's arms and not remember any of this. 

But, that didn't happen. 

He'd known that they weren't exactly happy over Rhett's decision, but he could never imagine they would stoop this low. 

He knew Rhett didn't feel that way, this was their way of manipulating him. Rhett loved him, he wouldn't get bored - would he? 

He heard the knob of the door jiggle and he turned to look, seeing Rhett in the doorway. Link's heart started beating faster and he felt his face grow hot. 

"Link? Everything okay? What's going on?" Rhett looked around the room reading the tension. Link noticed him stand to his full height, going into defense mode instinctively. 

Kathy laughed, "Oh, we needed his help with Walter over there. He was nice enough to come by. Thanks again, Link." All venom from her voice evaporated into that sweet southern drawl. 

Rhett gave her a skeptical look and his eyes quickly found Link again, "You good, baby?" 

Link looked to Kathy, not doing a great job at hiding his nerves but shakily nodding his head. "Yeah," His voice betraying him, he coughed, sending a shot of pain down his throat. "Yeah, baby. Fine. Glad you're back." He said, forcing a smile and wrapping his arms around Rhett and pulling him close in a hug. He felt Rhett's body relax a little under his touch, but it was of little comfort to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos are my drug ;) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	23. We Need to Talk

Rhett asked Link several times if everything was okay. Link played it off as being tired and teased Rhett that he hadn't slept as good since his human pillow had been away. 

Link got out of the clubhouse as soon as possible, offering to wait on Rhett but all too eager to leave when Rhett told him to go on home. They parted ways with a kiss and a 'see you soon.' 

He couldn't think on the way home, his mind going in a million different directions, replaying the events over again. He never should have went when Tony called, he was lucky Rhett showed up when he did. His stomach clenched at the thought of what could have happened. 

He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't tell Rhett what happened. Rhett would - Link didn't even want to think about the possibilities of what Rhett could do. He was always protective of Link, but if he found out that the people he trusted threatened Link, he was sure there would be bloodshed. 

Rhett could get himself into more trouble than he could get himself out of. But, the only alternative was leaving him, like Kathy told him to do. Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to actually kill him. Would they? The fear reached up, threatening to choke him - was he really ready to wager his life on that?

He pulled into their small parking lot, honestly not sure how he even made it home, he didn't remember the drive at all. He looked around the apartment at the boxes piled in the corners of the room, a symbol of their separate lives finally being tied together. His stomach turned and for the first time since being with Rhett, he wasn't looking forward to his homecoming. He didn't want to have either conversation with him. 

He didn't want to think about any of that right now. He just wanted to be with Rhett - just be together. Everything else could wait, at least until the morning. 

Too soon, he heard the engine of Rhett's bike outside the apartment door. He paced the floor of the living room, trying to calm his nerves before Rhett walked through. _Get it together, Neal._

"Hey, baby." Rhett welcomed Link with a tired smile, and Link plastered one onto his face too, hoping it was convincing enough to fool Rhett. Link pulled him into a hug immediately, honestly just wanting to be held by those big arms. "I missed you, so much." He whispered into his chest, breathing in the faint smell of earth and sweetness. 

"Me too, love. Everything okay?" He asked again, Link put the smile on again and focused on the man above him. 

"O'course. Just really glad your home." Link's fingers trailed down the buttons on Rhett's shirt, flashing a coy smile up at him. "Let's get you into a shower. Relax those muscles a little, huh?" 

Rhett smiled, "Won't say no to that."

Rhett let Link lead him into the shower and watched him closely as he got everything set up while the bathroom filled with steam.

Link helped get Rhett undressed, sliding fingers across planes of skin that seemed to last forever. Link didn't waste any time getting himself undressed and stepping into the shower along with Rhett. This shower was a bit bigger than Link's but still too small for a couple of pretty large men. Link didn't mind the cramped space, he was more than happy to be pressed against Rhett, feeling every line and divot of his toned body that was all his - for now.

Link washed Rhett's hair, noticing how he'd started letting it grow out, the ends curling the tiniest bit around his fingers as he scrubbed his head gently. It looked good on him.

Rhett noticed the far off look in Link's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, babe? You'd tell me if something happened..." Rhett was staring down at him, green eyes soft with concern as a finger brushed across Link's cheek. 

Link interrupted him, "I'm fine. You worry too much." Rhett nodded but Link could tell he wasn't convinced.

That was a problem for tomorrow's Rhett and Link, though. Link rushed Rhett out of the shower, barely washing the soap from his own body before they were walking across the floor, dripping wet and unable to keep their hands off each other. 

They fell into bed, Rhett's mouth working it's way down Link's body, drawing whimpers and gasps from the smaller man. His cock stood at attention, engorged and needy against his stomach. Rhett peppered him with kisses. First his neck then working his way down to his nipples, giving each one the attention they deserved, down his stomach to his hips and finally where his hips met his thighs. 

"Fuck, Rhett. Touch me, please." Link begged under him, rutting his hips up into the air, searching for any sort of friction. He could feel the smile spread across Rhett's face as he nibbled at the bones protruding from his hips, making Link keen and beg louder for his man. 

Finally, Rhett took hold of the base of Link's cock and wrapped his mouth around it. Licking and sucking as he took more. Link writhed below him, spreading his legs wider. Rhett grabbed his ass cheeks with both his hands, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed where he knelt down. 

He reached his hand up, offering Link two fingers which he happily took into his mouth, sucking hungrily as he moaned around them to Rhett still working over his dick. 

Rhett picked up the pace, his tongue working the underside of Link's cock as he took as much as he could down his throat. Link's jaw hung slack with pleasure, Rhett's fingers still resting on his lips. Rhett withdrew his mouth from Link's cock, a string of saliva still connecting the two men, he used one hand to guide Link's leg over his shoulder, opening the smaller man up to him. 

The next thing Link heard was Rhett spitting as he felt a shock of moisture against his asshole. Link gasped and looked down to see Rhett's hair a wet mess on top of his head already looking utterly fucked. "Fu -, Rhett. Please, please, please." He begged, unable to form a more coherent thought. 

Rhett pressed his fingers against Link's hole, first one then adding another too soon, Link moaning at the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. "Fuck me, Rhett. Now, I need you." 

Rhett pumped his fingers a few more times before removing them and positioning his cock against Link's waiting hole, putting his other leg over his shoulder now. He licked his palm, stroking his cock for extra lubrication before pressing inside Link. Both men grunting and breathing out gasps of pleasure as Link took all of the taller man. 

"You're incredible, Link. Feel so good, baby. Always - perfect." Rhett breathed, lips dragging against Link's ankle as he stood there, pounding into his love. Link soaked in the praise, unable to say anything in return aside from groans of 'more' and mutters of filthy curses. 

Rhett came first, unable to control himself from being pushed over the edge. He began stroking Link's dick in rhythm with his thrusts, determined to get Link there before he was rendered useless with his softening cock. 

Link came with Rhett's name on his lips and a lone tear in his eye. Rhett collapsed on top of him, after gently peeling Link's legs from his shoulders. Link wiped the tear before Rhett could see it. 

Rhett cleaned them both up and climbed into bed after settling Link under the blanket and turning off the lights in the apartment. Link nuzzled into his chest, Rhett holding him tight as they both drifted off to sleep after whispering 'I love yous.' 

* * *

Link awoke to an empty bed, the sheets cold when he reached over searching for Rhett. He sat up and for a moment didn't remember the ultimatum he had been given yesterday. 

He listened for Rhett in the bathroom but heard no water running. Just then he heard the footsteps in the hallway and the door creak open as Rhett peeked his head through, his face falling a bit. "I didn't wake you did I?" He had two cups of coffee in his hand, pushing his way through the door wearing only his boxer briefs and some exceptionally adorable bed head. 

Link shook his head, smiling, taking the coffee Rhett offered him, the heat warming his hands and insides as he breathed in the steam rising from the cup. 

"Sleep good?" Rhett asked, sipping on his own cup. 

"We need to talk, Rhett." Link blurted out, unable to refrain from keeping the secret from him any longer. Rhett could sense the worry in his voice and put his cup down, crawling in beside Link on the bed. "Yesterday... when you came into the room. I - things weren't fine."

"Okay..." Rhett said, carefully. 

"Tony called me about Milo needing a cut fixed on his face. I went down there and Kathy led me to the room, but Milo wasn't in there." He looked up to see Rhett's face morph from confusion to anger. Link quickly averted his eyes, needing to get through the story. "It was Tony and he pinned me against the wall. They - they told me I needed to leave you, that you belonged with the club. That you would get bored of me eventually and... want more." 

Link let out the breath he seemed to be keeping in and chanced a look up at Rhett, his face like stone. 

He didn't look at Link, his mouth drawn into a tight line. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rhett spoke through gritted teeth. 

"I don't know. I was scared, I guess. I should have but..." 

"Were you gonna leave?" Rhett asked, finding Link's eyes with his own and holding them there. 

"What? No, Rhett. I just didn't want to think about it last night. I just wanted... you." 

Rhett got up from the bed, Link quickly following. "You should have told me. I should have fuckin' known something..." Rhett ran his hands through his hair roughly, yanking them out with a quick motion. "Damn it, Link." He grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and slipped into them. 

Rhett threw the door open and stormed off into the hallway, their coffees still sitting on the tables to turn cold. "Rhett, wait." 

Rhett tuned around, already down the hallway and into the living room. "I asked you, Link. I kept asking you and you just kept lying to me." 

"I'm sorry. I am, I should have told you - but," 

"But, what?" Rhett snapped, hurt coating every word.

"But what if they're right?" Link yelled, before he could stop himself. Link regarded him and watched some of the anger dissipate. "What if I'm not enough for you? " 

Rhett walked over, pulling Link into a rough hug and holding him there, swaying slightly in the quiet room. He held him until Link felt the tension leave his body. He knew he was being ridiculous - Rhett loved him and he loved Rhett more than he could put into words. 

Rhett backed off, resting his forehead on Link's and framing his face with his hands. "It's always gonna be you, Link. How could you ever think you wouldn't be enough for me? I love you. I know you've had some shitty relationships in the past, okay. But I'm not them. I will _never_ hurt you... ever." 

Link's hand reached up and threaded them through Rhett's fingers, bringing his hand to his mouth and placing a kiss there. "I love you, Rhett." 

He backed off, pressing a kiss to his forehead but holding onto his hand.

"I need you to pack everything you can in the car, okay. Whatever you think is important and anything else you can fit in there." 

Link held his hand tighter, afraid to let go. "Rhett, what are you gonna do?" 

"I'm getting us out of here, baby. We're leaving. Tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with these two. I'm planning about two more chapters and maybe an epilogue ???? We'll see, i am kind of terrible at planning 😜 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and giving kudos! They really mean a lot ❤ I love hearing what you think of the story and a different point of view, so hit me up 😊
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118 let's be friends!


	24. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter of this fic! WHAT?!?! I plan on posting an epilogue in a few days. Thanks so much for sticking it out with me <3

Link picked out what he thought was important and what could wait of Rhett's belongings. Thankfully he didn't have to be too picky with his own. Since they had moved in together, Link had sold most of his furniture and anything else they happened to have two of, their possessions dwindling. 

Obviously the big stuff would have to wait but Link stuffed all he could fit into the car, including the lockbox that Rhett instructed him to get first thing. He left only the driver and passenger seats empty. Rhett didn't clarify if he would be riding his bike up there or if they would send for it later, so Link was prepared for either. 

It had been a couple of hours - actually two hours and 43 minutes - since Rhett left his place. Link was given strict orders to pack everything as fast as he could, stay inside the apartment and not answer the door or the phone. Rhett made him promise not to come outside unless he knew for certain that it was Rhett waiting for him.

His heart hadn't stopped beating out of his chest since he left. 

When he was loading the car down, his mind was occupied, busy with the work and having something to focus his energy on. That wasn't quite so easy once he was inside the apartment alone and left to do nothing but worry about Rhett. 

He still tried packing up everything else. Things he knew they wouldn't need right away and the big boxes and furniture that he hoped they could send for whenever they got settled in Colorado - if they were still headed to Colorado.

Link's stomach did a flip, he was terrified for Rhett right now. He had told him nothing of his plan and Link knew he would spend the rest of the night worrying until he could see Rhett again. Until he could touch him and know he was safe.

But, another part of him was excited. They were finally doing this. Yes, they had planned it, talked about it, Link even went as far to apply for a job at a few hospitals in Colorado. But, it didn't feel real until the moment Rhett told him to pack up the car. He could have lived without the ultimatum and the threats and Rhett possibly killing someone over him but they were doing this - they were going to build a life together. 

He knew this move scared Rhett more than the big man liked to let on. He didn't have any prospects when they moved - but he was determined to make it work. Link knew he would. He was smart, passionate, loyal (sometimes to a fault) and a hard worker.

They would be fine, Link was sure of it. They could finally put all this stuff behind them. They could live a normal life. 

Link was folding up the small assortment of dish towels they owned in the kitchen when he heard a soft knock at the door. He froze, still clutching the stained blue cloth in his hands as he stepped over so he could see the door, like that would give him an indication as to who was on the other side of it. 

He remained quiet until another knock sounded accompanied by a familiar voice, even if it sounded a little off. "Link, it's me." He dropped the towel and raced to the door. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw on the other side. Rhett stood, hunched over, clutching his arm. His shirt was torn and stained with blood - there was a lot of blood. He had a few cuts on his face, small gashes with bruises forming quickly underneath them. His left eye was swollen, making Link's stomach turn as he let out a gasp. 

"Rhett, what the fuck happened? Are you okay?" Link asked, reaching for him to pull him inside. 

Rhett shook his head, pulling back from Link's grasp. "We gotta go, Link. Is the car ready?" Link nodded immediately. "Then let's go." 

Link was quick to protest, "Let me clean you up first."

"No time. Get in the car, now." Rhett huffed, his back already turned and headed to the passenger side. Link grabbed the keys to the car off the table and headed out the door as quickly as he could, locking it behind him and sprinting out to the car where Rhett was waiting on him - rather impatiently. 

Before he knew it, they were several miles down the road on their way out of town. Both remaining silent, only the low melody of the country music station on the radio and the hum of the tires underneath them. Finally Link got up the nerve to speak, "Rhett, what happened?" 

Rhett sat quietly, looking out the window and Link noticed that he was still clutching his arm. He remained quite though, hoping Rhett would start talking when he was ready. When he didn't, Link spoke again, "Are we running from the police or from the club?"

Another bought of silence before Rhett muttered, "Both."

_Fuck_ , he thought, stealing a glance at his too calm boyfriend. His eyes caught sight of the blood dried around Rhett's fingers, more than there should be with a few scraps and scratches. "Rhett, that's a lot of blood." Link was thankful he had thought to pack his first aid kit from home.

Rhett chuckled dryly, "Yeah, it is." 

Link kept one hand on the steering wheel as he pulled Rhett's button up back past his shoulder, the large man grimacing and sucking in a sharp breath of air. "What the fuck? Did you get shot?" 

Rhett shook his head but was silent otherwise. Before he could even see a spot to pull over, Link jerked the car to the side of the country road. 

"Link, no. We don't have time for this. I'm fine. It's just a cut, you can stitch me up when we get farther away." Rhett insisted, but Link didn't listen.

Link swung the door open and grabbed the first aid kit, rushing over to the opposite side of the door. Rhett shook his head when Link tried to turn him so he could get a better look at the wound. "Link -."

"Damn it, Rhett. I'm not fuckin' leaving until you let me look at it. If you will shut-up and just let me do it we can be back on the road in no time. But, keep fighting me and it will take longer." Link's blood was boiling, with the mix between the adrenaline pumping through him from getting out of town so quickly and now seeing Rhett act like a stab wound was no big deal, he was done. 

Rhett conceded, rather reluctantly, murmuring something about making it quick.

Link peeled his shirt off his shoulder, seeing the narrow slash there, the skin red and inflamed. Link cursed to himself but tied to hold his tongue. It didn't seem to be too deep, a quick cleaning and bandage would be fine until Link could get a better look at it and stitch it up properly once they got farther away. 

Link worked quickly, just as Rhett asked. He was grateful for the man's high pain tolerance. Rhett only breathing deeply and grunting every once in a while. 

He bandaged it up, digging a new shirt out of the bags from the back and letting Rhett change. The taller man was surprisingly accommodating. 

Link squatted in front of him, working on cleaning his face, pushing his luck as far as Rhett would let him. He stayed silent for a minute but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. 

"You gonna tell me what happened, Rhett?" He tried to sound understanding and not accusatory but he wasn't sure if it came through. 

Rhett turned his head away, voice soft. "Link... I don't think you want to know." 

Link's heart sank. Rhett didn't have to tell him for Link to know things hadn't gone the way he wanted them to. He felt the weight of the burden that rested on Rhett's shoulders, placing a hand on Rhett's knee, squeezing gently before moving Rhett's head so his eyes captured the tall man's gaze. "Tell me." 

He hesitated another moment, Link wondering if he would tell him or keep him blissfully ignorant one last time. But soon he swallowed hard and cleared his throat to speak. 

"I went to just talk to them. To tell them that we were leaving - for good. That I knew about them threatening you and that I wouldn't stand for that shit." He paused a moment to either catch his breath or stifle the sob that was trying to escape, Link couldn't be sure which. 

"I never would have thought they would attack me. We've had our differences over the years and gotten into it plenty of times but this was the first time... the first time I was scared. If Josh wouldn't have been there with me..." He shook his head, rubbing a hand roughly through his hair, Link not missing the flinch of pain. Link gripped Rhett's shaky hand, holding it still and placing a soft kiss on the bruised knuckles. "I told Josh to leave, so he wouldn't get caught up in all this. Told him to play dumb if anyone asked about it."

"God, I'm so sorry, baby." Link whispered, voice as shaky as Rhett's hands, at the thought of what could have happened.

"Delaney was just down the block on one of his solo patrols. He told me to get outta town as fast as I could and he would take care of..." Rhett's eyes flicked up to meet Link's, an overwhelming sadness in them along with the tears that had yet to fall. "...take care of the bodies."

That's when Rhett broke, covering his face in shame as Link took him into his arms and whispered promises of 'everything will be okay.' Telling it to himself as much as Rhett. He could only hope he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Your comments and kudos give me so much encouragement. Love ya, beasties <3 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	25. Colorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied - to myself as well as you ;) Like I could wrap this up in just one more chapter! Anyway, this is the last official chapter and I should have an Epilogue coming some time next week.

They drove several hundred miles before finding a cheap motel to rest for the night. The drive was spent in comfortable silence. Each man lost in their own thoughts as they watched the trees pass the windows of the car in a blur of green. Rhett still visibly upset about what he was forced to do. Link's heart hurt for him, and his mind raced at all the questions he still wanted to ask.

Link sat quietly, picking at his now cold fries in the all night diner just down the road from the motel. "I don't blame you, Link." Rhett said softly. 

Link looked up to meet his gaze, but the taller man's eyes were still fixed on his half eaten cheeseburger. His fingers wrapped around the glass to his right. 

"I know," was all Link could muster in return, not convincing enough to fool Rhett, or himself for that matter. 

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head from over here, Link. I know you." Rhett said, voice soft. 

Rhett was right, but Link couldn't reply. Maybe none of this would have happened if Link had just left Rhett like they wanted him to. This was all his fault. People were dead... Rhett killed someone - maybe even multiple people, Link wasn't sure - and it was all Link's fault.

They settled into another bought of silence, both picking at the food they ordered, waiting for an excuse to go back to the hotel and leave this awful day behind them. Hoping that sleep would be a nice enough reprieve for them to lose this unsettling feeling for a little bit.

They both startled at the shrill ring of a phone. Rhett flinching in pain as he retrieved it from his pocket, answering immediately. "Hey," He said, Link watched him, trying to pick up on what was being said but Rhett didn't offer much except for a few hums of agreement and a 'yeah' sprinkled in here and there. 

"Okay, keep me posted. And, Josh... thanks." Rhett hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket and resting his elbows on the table again. 

"Everything okay?" Link asked. 

Rhett nodded, "We should be in the clear as far as the law goes." 

That was only half of Link's worries. What happened when the club found out that Rhett and Josh had killed a member of their own club. Before he could think about how to word it, he blurted out, "What about everyone else? Are they gonna come after you - after us?" 

Rhett looked at him this time, "No, babe. No one is coming after us." He hesitated a moment as if he was contemplating continuing. "Link, no one wanted it to happen like this. But, most of the club wanted Kathy and her family out for a while now. They spent too much time on revenge and not enough on the business. Every one of 'em was too power hungry to be any good at leading." 

"I know they weren't the best people. Shit, I hated them, but - " Link looked around at the empty diner, ensuring no one would hear the next words to come from his mouth, "Did they really have to die?" 

"You don't understand, Link. You haven't been around to see the damage they caused. Not just to us..." A slight tremor to his voice as he gestured between the two. "You just don't know." Rhett shook his head, staring at his plate again as if it contained the words he wanted to say. 

Link hesitated, "Then tell me, Rhett."

The waitress came over, dropping their check and refilling their sweet tea. "A few years ago, Josh fell in love with one of the girls that worked at the strip club. He had it bad, I mean, head over fuckin' heels in love with this girl, Katie." Link saw a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. 

"Anyway, Josh spent less time at the club and more time with her. Kathy hated that because he was Tony's right hand man - at that time anyway." Rhett folded his hands across his chest, looking out the window to his right into the dark street. "Long story short, Katie ended up dead in a - " Rhett held his fingers up in air quotes. "Rival gang attack."

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Link snapped his head up in disbelief. He never would have thought they would actually kill someone, at least not over something as silly as that. Link's heart beat a little faster, knowing how close he could have come to being in those same shoes. 

Rhett just gave a solemn nod, "They claimed she was just in the wrong place at the time. And, we believed them - up until we didn't. Josh was a wreck after that, drank all the time - a'course who could blame him? Took every dangerous job we had, was just being fuckin' reckless for the hell of it." 

Rhett was quiet for another moment, so Link probed a little more. "So, what happened? How did y'all find out they had killed her?" 

"They pissed off the wrong people." He said, very matter-of-fact. Tommy, he knew what they did and he told Josh. We had to stop Josh from just going and slitting their throats then and there. But, they still had so many of the other members in their back pocket - " Rhett looked up and trailed off. They both knew where it was going and Link didn't need for him to spell it out. 

"I just want you to know what they did to you was just a drop in the bucket to all the fucked up shit they've pulled over the years. I don't want you to blame yourself for something _I_ chose to do - " Link lifted his head up when he heard Rhett's voice crack and saw his eyes getting teary again. He rubbed them roughly, sniffling and looking to Link, new determination on face. "To think that something like that could have happened to you... I'm glad it's over."

Link got up calmly, sliding in beside Rhett in the faded blue booth and tucking his arm under Rhett's. "I'm gonna be honest. I wish you would have told me about all this sooner." Leaning his head over onto the tall man's shoulder. 

"I just - I didn't want you to see the ugliness, I guess. There's some pretty great people in the club, regardless of the poisoned people that lead it sometimes." 

"I get that, Rhett. I've met those pretty great people, you being one of them." He felt Rhett's head rest on top of Link's, planting a kiss in his hair. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

It was the next morning when Link saw on the news about the clubhouse burning down. Five bodies were recovered from the building. The article stated that faulty wires were to blame for the accident, the tin structure causing the fire to burn so hot that it claimed the lives of everyone inside. 

They both needed some time before moving on to their new life. So, they decided to make a road trip out of their journey to Colorado.

They made a stop in Nashville to visit some of the honky tonks and of course the Country Music Hall of Fame. Taking a couple of days in Kentucky to visit the Bourbon Trail, Rhett all too excited to pick out the distilleries they visited. Link drinking just a little more than he could handle at each stop and clinging to Rhett, all giggly and handsy on the way back to the hotel. They stopped along the way at every silly roadside attraction that caught their eye. 

When they crossed the state line into Colorado, Link felt something in the car shift, feelings he couldn't quite put his finger on thick in the air. They were finally starting the life that they had talked about for so long.

"We're here, darlin'." Rhett whispered, reaching across the console and placing a hand on Link's thigh.

Link put his hand on top of Rhett's and squeezed. Smiling wide at the love of his life, "Sure are, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You wonderful Mythical Beasties keep me motivated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	26. Epilogue

Link opened his eyes to the morning sun shining through french doors that opened up to their second story patio. He stretched, long legs popping out from under the covers, the coolness of the air inside the cabin raising goosebumps on his legs. He was warmed by the body he felt behind him, not as close as he would like, still sleeping soundly and snoring just barely audible.

He stared out the window at the mountains that lived right in their backyard. Link never would have thought they would be here. It was almost a year ago now, since they had left their old lives in the rearview mirror.

It turned out to be the best decision they ever made. The first few weeks were hard. Living in a hotel out of their suitcases and the boxes still piled in the back of Link's car.

They found an apartment to rent fairly quickly, at least one that could serve it's purpose until they could do some real house hunting. Link found work at the nearest hospital and Rhett found himself a job at a local auto repair shop.

He swore it was only temporary - until he could find something more suited to him. Turns out, he loved the work and quickly became their go-to guy for bike repairs. He stayed busy and while Rhett had trouble adjusting to a legitimate 9-5 job, Link could tell he really enjoyed working with his hands.

They found their dream home just 2 months ago. Neither of them believing the owners would accept their offer, but by some miracle they did. They moved in a week later. 

According to Rhett, the club was doing better than it had in years under Josh's leadership (he was elected shortly after the fire with Mike as his VP). Rhett swore he didn't miss the club, only the people. And Link believed him. 

That's why this weekend was so important. Some of the guys were traveling to Colorado to see Rhett. It would be the first time he had seen any of them since leaving. Rhett had kept in contact, obviously, weekly phone calls and frequent text messages with all the guys catching up and checking in. A trip halfway across the country was a little harder to plan. But, with them buying the house they figured they would throw a 'House Warming' of sorts. It seemed like the best time for everyone to get together. 

Link reached behind him blindly, finding Rhett's arm and tugging it, stirring the man beside him awake just slightly like he did just about every morning. He grunted and rolled over, enveloping Link in his long arms and immediately warming his body a few degrees. 

"Mornin'," Link said snuggling up to his man under the covers, not even trying to be subtle with the way he ground his ass into Rhett's early morning wood. 

"Mornin', darlin'. D'you sleep good?" The sleepy man next to him said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. 

"Always when I'm with you." Link cooed, lacing his fingers on top of Rhett's and squeezing. He heard Rhett hum and then felt him stretch, his body pulling itself taunt then relaxing again with a contented sigh.

Rhett sat up on his elbow, rolling Link over so he laid flat of his back, tracing a finger over Link's chest making him squirm and giggle underneath him. Link looked into Rhett's green eyes and his adorable bed head, little curls hanging into his face and some sticking straight up. His heart melting at the sight of it. Link pulled him down by the back of his neck into a kiss, morning breath be damned.

Rhett kept the kiss going, moving down his jawline, catching the long stubble that Link had started growing out. He stopped for a second, "Are you gonna shave this for tonight?" Rhett asked, pulling gently on the scruffy hair on Link's chin.

Link huffed out a laugh, "Mmmm, I don't know. What, you don't like it?" Link teased, knowing Rhett wasn't crazy about his random idea to stop shaving last week. 

"I do, just... I don't know why you'd wanna cover up that gorgeous face." Rhett dove back down lapping at Link's neck and quickly traveling down past his collarbone to his chest.

"I think you're trying to manipulate me." Link half joked as Rhett pulled himself up on his knees so he hovered over Link in the California King bed, the sun hitting those auburn curls just right. His eyes looking up to Link, a coy smile on his face as he inched closer to the waistband of his boxers.

He watched Rhett's eyes flick over to his side of the bed, mindful of what time it was now. He gave Link an apologetic look, rolling off of him, Link unable to stop the pitiful whine that escaped as he no longer felt the weight of the other man against him. "Wh - Wait, where are you going?" Link sat up, hand immediately going to his crotch where the bulge in his boxers was already painfully obvious.

Rhett was already standing and slipping into his joggers from the night before that still laid on the floor. "I'm sorry, babe. But, if I don't get that meat on the smoker now, we'll have a lot of angry guests tonight."

Link huffed, although not surprised that Rhett was about to leave him like this - stretched out in their bed horny and needy. He sat there staring at Rhett, eyes and mouth wide. Rhett laughed from his position beside the bed, unplugging his phone and shoving it into his pocket. "Come on, ba..."

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Link said in mock horror.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kneeling one knee on the bed and stretching to kiss Link on the forehead. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, big boy. Get you're meat ready. I'll be waiting here with mine when you get done." Rhett gave him a quick wink as he ran out the bedroom door to prepare things for the party.

Rhett kept his promise. Coming back upstairs and fucking Link into the mattress before they both had to get up, shower and actually get things ready for the guests to arrive.

When they did, Link stomach set off the swarm of butterflies he had done a pretty good job of staving off up until this point.

By 9 o'clock, the party was in full swing. Every guest had a stomach full of smoked pork roast and beer and was happily lounging on the deck just outside of their kitchen. Rhett had made his rounds across the party, catching up with everyone and finally making his way back to Link.

"Hey, you." Link said, feeling his face flush with heat just from the sight of his man.

Rhett put his hands around Link's waist, lifting him with a grunt. "Hey, yourself..." His voice light, relaxed from the few beers he'd had. Link giggled, looking down at Rhett for a change, cradling Rhett's face and kissing him.

"I love you, Rhett McLaughlin. I love you so much." Rhett pulled his head back, taking in the seriousness of Link's voice, his eyebrows raising in concern. He put Link back down on the deck, but not letting go of the shorter man. "I can't put into words what you mean to me."

"Same here, baby. Where's that coming from?" Rhett asked, a smirk playing on his face but confusion thick underneath it.

Link squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. All the words he had practiced saying over the past week completely leaving his brain. He let out a shaky breath, "Damn it. I'm not good with this stuff but - " Link could feel a few eyes on him, he was thankful for the lack of light on the back porch, feeling his face flush, "I wanna marry you. I mean - Will you marry me? I don't have a ring. That didn't really seem like something that fit _us_. But, if you want one - I can get one, you can even help me pick it out...."

It all just came spilling from his mouth, like one big declaration of love mixed in with some information that Rhett really didn't need to know. Link had decided to ask Rhett a few weeks before and the party seemed like the perfect place to do it. Now, he was regretting that decision, given Rhett's reaction.

He looked dumbfounded, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as he stared at Link. _Say something, please._ Link thought to himself. The silence stretched on a little longer than he felt comfortable, sensing more eyes on them with every passing second. He always thought Rhett would say yes. But maybe he didn't like the idea of marriage. Maybe he couldn't see himself tied down to one man for the rest of his life. "Umm. Rhett - " Link tried and failed to keep his voice confident. 

Suddenly, Link was up off the ground, Rhett picking him up again but a little more careless than the first time. Link let out a surprised squeal as his arms wrapped around broad shoulders, hearing Rhett exclaim, "Fuck yes, I'll marry you."

Link couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face as well as the ones he saw in the crowd as Rhett spun him around, yelling to the surrounding people, "Y'all hear that? He wants to marry me!" Rhett lowered him back to the ground, after letting out a few hoops and hollers. Some of their friends clapping and shouting themselves.

He stared up at Rhett's face, the taller man resting his forehead against Link's and suddenly they were in their own little world, Link feeling completely invisible to the people surrounding them. "You really wanna marry someone like me?" Rhett whispered, warm breath brushing against Link's cheek.

"It wouldn't be anyone else." Link confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is over. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you sincerely to everyone that commented, gave kudos, and hit me up on tumblr about this fic. Y'all have been absolutely amazing and so encouraging! 
> 
> Much love ❤❤❤ 
> 
> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing!


End file.
